Bonded
by qhernadez07
Summary: Wufei has specific plans for his life, then a young Prince magically appears and destroys all his dreams. He soon finds himself stuck at a palace, competing for the princes affection. Wufei hates the Prince and is determined to leave or is it as it seems?
1. Another Suitor

-1Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting but I'm suffering from a writers block on 'Markings of Five' series. Instead I decided to work on the other fic that I was going to do. Even though it's title was once called 'Betrothed' I don't really now if I'm going to go with my originally story line. There will be some things that will stay the same but most of its going to change.

Well anyways (enough of my rambling) Enjoy the story!

Title: Bonded: Another Suitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunadm Wing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sign hung loosely by two pairs of old rusted chains that hung from an equally old shop. No one seemed to notice the shops outsides appearance; it was the inside that counted. The shop was located in front of a busy market place, the marketplace was home to one of the many district that littered the city and the city was apart of a glorious kingdom. A giant castle of domes and towers were at the center. The roofs glittered of emerald coral and pearl that came from the sea to the east.

The palace was grand and luxurious, with a complete set of gardens and fountains in the back. The market bustled under its towering shadow as the day wore on. Traders from around the kingdom scurried along the many carts that lined the large square. In the middle of the bustle was a young man that was sitting near the central fountain with a girl.

To others they looked highly involved with each other, the girl giving off her special scent toward him to make herself seem more attracted. And the man didn't seem to mind the attention he was getting from her, both of them descendents from the same clan, but different branches. The young man seemed somewhat amused but made no hint of returning the girls advances. He combed his fingers through his long black hair and propped his arm on the fountains rim.

In seconds the girls hand landed gently on the boys arm. She gave him a sly smile and scooted closer to him. The young man didn't seem to think anything was strange about her attentions, his eyes gazed at the waters streaming from one of the fountains. The girl moved in closer, her face inches away from his. He still didn't seem to budge from the spot, eyes only on the fountain.

She was very close now, centimeters away from his slightly pink lips. She puckered her lips, leaning in for a kiss…..

"Wufei!" called an unknown voice.

The boy instantly snapped his head around making the girl kiss a spot right next to his ear. He glanced at his friend Meiren who was blushing furiously as she pulled back.

"What was that?" he said looking slightly clueless. Her blush seemed to creep up to the roots of her hair.

"Wufei!" said the voice more earnestly.

Getting up slowly, the young man walked away from the fountain. He gave Meiren an apologized glance before stepping into the crowd. Even though it was late in the afternoon, the street was bustling of the news that had spread from the palace. The two princes had returned from training in the ancient forests of the west. One of them (the oldest) had brought back a bride, while the younger was still indeed single. This was why the streets were heard of bickering and gossip. Rumored had it; that the youngest was looking for a bride and had came back to the palace (and his home city) to find one. Because of this many families had hit the streets looking to buy garments for their sons and daughters so that maybe they would have some chance.

Wufei weaved his way through curves of bodies until he came upon a medium sized cart that smelled of flowers and different fruits. It was ridiculously busy with customers asking for different perfumes, colognes and attraction scents. Wufei went into a jog as he rushed over to the cart and stood beside a woman who looked fairly like him but with thicker lashes and more paler skin.

" What's going on?" Wufei asked looking slightly surprised by the dozens of people that crowded the cart.

"Ever since the princes of arrived people have been demanding for baskets of scents." She replied.

Wufei shuffled to her other side, "Why didn't you call me before?" he asked helping arrange a number of baskets for the many customers.

Wufei's mothers, Mingmei glared at her son and snatched back the basket, "Your father wants to see you in the store."

Wufei paused, his mother looked at him warily but still shooed him away from the busy stall. Wufei forced himself to walk towards an old looking shop that had a chipped painted sign dangling from two rusted chains. The sign on the glass windows read, " Be back after lunch', but Wufei knew better. He pushed in the latch and opened the door to a cinnamon smell room that had rolls of fabrics hanging from and stacked along narrow shelves.

His father was crouching in front of a long narrow table it look like he was writing something down rather vigorously. Wufei steeped closer to the other man, "Father." He called out trying not to seem nervous, "You sent for me?"

The shorter man looked up at his son with a grim expression on his face. He nodded at Wufei and beckoned him to come closer.

"I take it that you heard the news?" he said.

Wufei nodded and glanced at the table where he was writing…or…rather drawing. His father had a couple of sheets of paper and was drawing several different versions of wedding garments for men and women. Unknown to himself, Wufei tensed up at the sight.

Hid father didn't seem to notice, " I called you here because the shop will be under tremendous strain once I lift that sign on the door."

Water color paints were next to his extra sheet of papers on the desks, he grabbed the brush and started coloring the drawings," I want you to be here when that happens."

Wufei nodded in understanding, the tension in his muscles quickly loosening. He walked away from his father and went to the back room to get out the already ready wedding garments to put on display. By the time he got back to the front room his father had removed the sign from the stores door.

In minutes people started to pour in like a rushing wave. Young men and woman around his age with there parents glancing and pointing at the dresses that they wanted to try on. Wufei glanced at his father who was busy showing customers the designs that he had painted earlier. He couldn't help but smile as the crowds faces when his father showed them picture after picture of the beautiful garments.

There was a knock at the side door of the shop and Wufei went into the backroom to see his mother hauling in the empty cart that still smelled of perfumes. She heaved it in before Wufei could help her and put the money in an loose ceiling board that was near a clutter of rolled fabrics.

"They didn't last." She huffed to Wufei as she took a deep breath, "Where's your father?"

Wufei pointed to the front room, "Where he always is." He replied.

He watched his mother roll up her sleeves and start to walk forward until a loud knock came from the back door. Feeling a bit irritated Mingmei wretched open the door and came face to face with Meiren's surprised expression.

Wufei couldn't help but sigh in grief, for some reason his parents didn't partially care for the girl, "Do you need something Meiren." His mother said rather too coldly.

The young woman glanced at Wufei, "I actually came to talk to your son." She said pointing to the boy. Mingmei Glanced at her son, then back at your Meiren. There was a slight pause; as if she was contemplating to let the girl, then slowly she stepped away from the door. Without seeing if Meiren came in, Mingmei went to stand in front of her son, "No funny business." She said with a glance of distrust toward the girl.

Wufei just frowned at his mother as she walked passed him and into the now very loud front room.

There was a slight pause between the two of them, until Meiren started walking toward Wufei. The boy ran his hands through his hair, it was becoming a interesting habit.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The girl didn't answer, Wufei looked backed at her and jumped back against the wall. The girl had magically appeared right in front of him causing Wufei to jump back in surprise.

"Mer-" he started to say but was cut off when her index finger pressed to his lips.

"Shhh." Was all she could say as she came nearer.

Wufei suddenly sniffed the air and grimaced. It had a unique smell, slightly thicker then it should have been and more stronger then the perfumes in his mothers cart.

Wufei sniffed the air carefully again, "Meiren…are you in heat?"

Then suddenly he was attacked. Wufei found himself pushed harder against the wall and his lips attacked greedily. With all his strength he pushed the girl roughly away from him which caused her to topple into some boxes across the room. Wufei looked at her nervously, she stared at him with a lustful smile and slightly green eyes.

Wufei tried to bolt but found himself tackled, he learned long ago from others that females in heat were up to five times stronger then they usually were, which was why he was having a hard time getting away from her. Meiren gave him a sloppy kiss before being pushed off again. He ran into the front room looking flushed and indeed molested. His hair was messy and clothes were misarranged exposing a large part of his neck and chest.

"Mom!" he yelled in alarm, " Merien's in...heat…" He slowly said as he froze to the silent crowd that stood before him.

Wufei glanced at his father, who looked at him with utter horror. In front of him was two tall men that wore expensive robes. The Chinese man suddenly straightened up as he recognized one of the strangers immediately, the elder prince, Trieze. Wufei suddenly felt quiet flushed, the man stared at him with an measuring expression. He had golden hair that was combed back neatly. His robes were hues of blue that seem to make his eyes stand out. Wufei glanced at his mother that seemed to be glaring at the table. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly tackled to the ground. The crowd let out many gasps and mutters as Meiren crawled on top of the struggling boy. Fangs had grown where her canines use to be. At the moment she looked at Wufei with hunger before crouching down to his neck. Then her weight suddenly lifted off of him and Wufei saw Mingmei roughly grab the girl and pin her to the wall. Feeling a bit shaken Wufei stood up slowly, looking at Meiren with slight fear in his eyes. The girl stared back and licked her lips; causing the boy to shutter. Nothing was more scarier then a female in heat.

There was a slight commotion and equal murmuring coming from the stores entrance. All looked toward the door to see a handsome well dressed man step into the shop. One didn't have to be told who the man was, they already knew by the royal seal patch he wore on his left shoulder. Everyone started to whisper as the young prince walked in the shop and stopped next to the other two royals. Girls were already swooning over him, guys looking at him the same way, but the man didn't seem to notice.

I started talking rather lowly to his brother, who was still looking at Wufei with slight curiosity. The taller man behind him moved from Treize's side and started to talk to the young prince. He had long platinum blond hair with icy blue eyes. His skin was paler and his robes were lavender and turquoise. Wufei concluded that this was Prince Treize's fiancé. They talked lowly for a couple of seconds to themselves before the young prince, Heero, turned to Wufei with an equally curious look that his brother was throwing at him.

Wufei eyed his mother who was holding a now calmer Meiren, her eyes had changed to a dull bit of green. He turned back and froze.

Prince Heero's face was inches from his, the man looked at Wufei with a blank uncaring stare, then scanned down his body and back up. Without a word to the Chinese boy, he glanced at Wufei's parents, " A word in private." he said simply.

The two just nodded. Mingmei went into the backroom, where Wufei knew she was going to escort Meiren out of the store. Wufei's father bowed to the prince and motioned for him to follow his wife. The four exited the main area, while the crowd was escorted out by Treize's fiancé leaving Wufei and the two men alone.

Wufei sighed and leaned against a shelf that held cabinets of buttons and threads. He knew they were probably talking about wedding garments for the young prince. Clients usually went into the backroom to talk about a special order that was out of the ordinary. He glanced over at Prince Treize and his fiancé. Treize was going through a thick binding of papers that shown different pictures of garments on them. He didn't notice that his fiancé had turned to look at Wufei with an amused smirk. Wufei couldn't help but frown at this, he looked back to the backroom entrance and sighed again.

About ten minutes later the three emerged from the backroom in silence. Heero nodded to his older brother with content and walked over to Wufei. He stood inches from him and looked at him for a couple of seconds. Wufei couldn't help but break eye contact with the prince. His confusion becoming more evident as he glanced at his parents. They had a particular expression on their faces which caused Wufei's confused expression to turn into worry. Suddenly a strong hand gripped his chin and snapped his head back to facing forward. Wufei looked at the prince in utter shock as the other stared at him with annoyed blazing eyes.

Wufei lowered his eyes out of sheer anxiety and nervousness. He knew now that something had happened, something that probably effected him. Prince Heero removed his hand from Wufei's chin and gave his brother a firm nod. Without a backwards glance he walked out of the shop. Treize and his fiancé followed out, but not before giving Wufei's parents a polite 'Thank you'. The door to the store shut softly, but to the now empty room it seemed to echo. Wufei gazed at his parents, they looked to be slightly pleased with themselves but once they turned to Wufei guilt settled on their faces.

Wufei frowned, " What did you do?" he asked calmly.

His father gave Wufei a weighing stare before speaking, " Prince Heero made an offer to us…and we agreed to it."

Wufei crossed his arms, "What sort of offer?"

Mingmei went to pick up the book the Trieze had been skimming through earlier, " He wants you to be one of his suitors."

Wufei's mind stopped, his body stiffened, " One of his what?"

"His suitors." his father answered, " You should be honored."

Wufei snarled, " Honored!?"

"Wuf-"

"I don't want to be his stupid suitor! I don't want to marry!" he yelled back.

His father glared coldly at him, "It would of happened someday. It's you duty as a member of the dragon clan t-"

"There are many young woman and men that could produce an offspring." bit back Wufei, "Why cant I be an exception?"

"Your different and you know it." his mother piped up, " Why do you think that foolish girl Meiren wanted to mate with you?"

Wufei turned to the shops windows the evening rays were cascading down through the glass, " Why me?" he asked, " There are hundreds of suitors that he could of chosen."

His father spoke, " Yes, as true as that may be he wanted 'you.'"

Wufei's eyes hardened, " And you just gave up your son with no hesitation, not caring how I would feel about the matte-"

" This is a once in a life opportunity. A member of the dragon clan to be mated with the royal wolves clan. Even though you may not like the idea, it will certainly boost up are statues in society and offer you a better future."

"I have a future. I had a future!" yelled Wufei as he lost his temper.

His fathers face darkened, " You'll will be his suitor whether you like it or not!" he boomed. " You are the sacrifice for the better good of are clan so deal with it!"

Wufei face fell at his words, his body slumped from tension and remained motionless. Without a word, Wufei walked over to the hidden flight of stairs that led to there apartment. He climbed the stairs without making a sound. He went to his medium sized room and gazed at it hopelessly. Still no saying a word, Wufei went over to his closet and pulled out two traveling bags.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the first chapter. I'll explain more about the 'universe' of the story in the next chapter.

Thanks to all who read and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please send comments and reviews! Thanks!


	2. Arrival

-1Okay, so this chapter doesn't really explain the universe as I said it would….I'll write about it in other chapters. Anyways, it was getting long so I decided to cut it short and write the rest in the next chap.

Thanks to all that reviewed and sent comments hugs.

This chap is still apart of the intro so there's not much going on, it will get more interesting in later chapters.

Enjoy.

Bonded: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His bed was covered with dozens of garments and shoes. He had discarded them all, he didn't need them. Wufei's attention was on the door and what was between it. Mingmei looked calmly at her son before scanning over the now dirty room. It was littered with clothes and different accessories; she guessed that all that was important was already stowed into the two medium sized bags that the Chinese boy was holding.

"Thinking of running away?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Wufei sat slowly on his bed and gazed at the window, he would always be trapped, so it seemed. His father would indeed find him as soon as he found out Wufei had decided to run. And worst of all; he would find him and drag him back home (scolding him) now doubt on the way back. Another weight settled itself on the bed next to him. Wufei sighed, feeling rather tired, "Your going to stop me?"

"No." his mother answered causing Wufei to look up, "It's your choice." she began, "But remember the consequences."

"He would find me."

Mingmei paused, "He has an advantage." She said slowly, "But if you really want to go…"

"I want to be free." He said more to himself then her.

She gave a small smile, "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

Wufei glared, "And what about my wants!" he protested, "Don't I deserve happiness?"

His mother sighed, "Even though one deserves it doesn't mean that they'll get it."

Wufei gazed at her, his face fallen into deep sorrow, "You speak on experience." He stated quietly.

She nodded slowly, gazing at his open window, "I had dreams too." She simply said.

Wufei grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Your unhappy."

Mingmei shook her head vigorously, "No." she answered sharply, "I love my life and glad I was forced into it."

Wufei frowned, "Not everyone is as lucky as you…"

"I know that." She said quietly. She turned to him, "I just want you to give it a chance."

Wufei snatched his hand away from her, "Why?!" he yelled, "Why should I be unhappy!"

"It might not lead to that."

"And if it does?"

She shrugged, "You never now until you try it out."

Wufei stood up from the bed and walked to the window, "I already hate him." He stated glaring at the palace.

It was lit in an unnatural glow. The white and cerulean surface seemed to mirror the stars.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." His mother said.

Wufei turned to her, "What do you mean?"

Mingmei stood up gracefully from the bed and automatically started to pick up the clothes that scattered the floor, "You are only one of the suitors." She explained.

Wufei frowned, "One of them?"

"Yes. He said 'suitors' as in plural."

Wufei turned back to the palace, this time with a bit of curiosity riddled on his face, "Plural."

"The plan is for you to try to win the Princes heart by competing with a number of others that want to be his mate."

"Nobles…."whispered Wufei.

His mother gave a curt nod, "No doubt." She replied, "Most of them in fact."

Wufei ran his hand through his hair, "Then why did he pick me?"

His mother shrugged again, "Maybe attraction, maybe interest…or maybe to feel in space."

Wufei's eyes widened, "Space?!"

His mother was currently examining a long shirt; she looked at it with distaste, "Is it so bad to be thought that way?"

Wufei glanced at his mother who was now looking at him with a sly grin.

"Go to the palace Wufei." She said, "Most likely you only be there to fill in space and you'll likely be sent home in a week or two."

Wufei cocked his head to the side, "You knew this all along?" he asked suddenly feeling better.

She smiled at him, "I have theories on why you are being called there…this is just one of them."

"And the other?" he asked curiously.

"You don't want to here the other." She said in a low voice.

Wufei smirked; he crossed his arms playfully as he looked at his mother continuing to pick up his clothes. He knew he had to go, it was foolish to try to run away and his father wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Plus, his mother was right. He was probably filling up space, besides; the Prince was expected to marry anyone at noble statues or higher. He had nothing to worry about.

A carriage arrived at the shop a hour later. Wufei tried to calm his nerves as he walked down stairs to the shops main room. Even though what his mother said was comforting, the man still couldn't shake off the sense of dread that was slowly creeping up his spine. The carriage was black and had two windows on the side. One could tell it was for a royal, since the design had the family symbol carved on either doors on the side.

It would of looked pretty to most that laid their eyes on it, but Wufei thought it was ugly. It was just another realization, a reminder of what was to come.

He turned back to the shop to catch his mother as she hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, " Make it count." she said quietly, " remember that this is a privilege, even if you got forced into it."

Wufei frowned at this but made a curt nod as she drew back from him. His father was standing by the shops entrance looking at him with a steady gaze. Wufei gave one glance to him before getting into the black carriage. His bags were picked up by the carriage man and placed on the top. After a few minutes the carriage jerked suddenly and started to move forward. Wufei waved to his mother as he drove down the street into the empty square, she disappeared out of sight once they turned a corner.

Normally the journey to the palace wouldn't be so fast. Even though Wufei lived close to the castle, the journey was still long when it came to going on foot. His anxiety wasn't helping matters either, it seemed like the more he wanted to relax and see the sights the more nearer he came to his destination. It was a lose lose situation and Wufei could only stare helplessly at the familiar buildings that moved pass him and disappear into the night.

His mind went blank as he ventured through the shadowed streets to the grand lighted palace. It was beautiful at night, he had always thought so, but now, it seemed to be a false advertisement. The palace was beautiful, but as it came into Wufei's view it seemed more like a well designed prison. The carriage rode between giant black gates that held the symbol of the royal family like the carriage. It stopped at a flight of stairs that led to the palace entrance.

Wufei stepped out and gazed at the staircase. It was so simple and yet so elegant.

"Right this way, my lord." said a rather high tenor voice. He was a short round man that wore robes a little more higher then normal. On his feet were white shoes with heels and under those he wore the same colored leggings. Wufei bit back a laugh as he was escorted inside.

He entered a marble hallway that had two staircases connecting to each other from by balcony that led upstairs. A statue was there to greet them, a giant wolf…of course. Wufei followed the small man passed the wolf and into a dim hallway that held large double doors. Torches were lit on either side of the doors and flickered uncontrollably as they passed by. The hallway ended and they entered a grand room. The walls were littered with exquisite paintings with decorative frames. It reminded the Chinese man of a ballroom.

"Right this way sir." the man said as he opened a door. Wufei nodded his thanks and walked into a large spacious room that had a fire place at the very end. Maroon velvet couches were in the middle and sat comfortably on a decorative rug. A table was in the middle of the couches.

" Are you here to see what we want for dinner?" came a snide voice.

Wufei turned to a dozen of young men that sat on the three couches. They all had expensive robes on and looked vigorously groomed. In fact, most looked father feminine to Wufei's liking.

The voice spoke up again, " Didn't you here me?"

Wufei turned to the him, "I did." he stated plainly.

"Then why didn't you answer?" asked the man with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"…I'm not here to bring you food." he answered.

The man looked slightly taken aback, " Then what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to serv-"

"I'm not a servant." interrupted Wufei as he glared at the snooty boy.

The man had long brown hair that was left down. His skin was ivory and smooth and his eyes were an icy blue.

"You're a suitor?" he asked in disbelief. He looked at Wufei up and down and grimaced. "You've got to be joking."

Wufei placed his hands in his pockets, " I rarely joke." he stated coldly.

The man bristled, clearly affected by Wufei's lack of respect, " But your not even in our rank." he smiled slyly, " You might as well be a peasant."

The room was already tense. The other suitors were looking between both men quietly and with caution. Around the brown-haired man was already a group of others that looked the Chinese boy as if he was lower the a bug. The others that scattered the room were just looking at him with a hint of curiosity, but also fear. It was clear to Wufei that the groups had already been situated by individuals that had the least and most power. It was typical circumstance in society and between different clans. Since they were all in a competition, all were claiming their territory to get ahead…to the goal.

"You don't have a chance." The man said with a nasty smirk.

Wufei gave a small smile, "Good."

A door opened softly and a familiar tall figure stepped into the room. Wufei immediately recognized him from the shop. Treize's fiancé.

The blonde man looked at them all for a couple of seconds before speaking, " Welcome. My names Zechs Marquise for those who don't know. I'm here to escort you all to the dining room." he paused and looked at the brown-haired man that had been insulting Wufei, " I'm sure you're all very hungry."

They were all walked to a large dining room that held a long dinner table that was made of fine mahogany wood. On it's surface was a equally long white table cloth that held candles, pastries and dinner dishes.

Dinner was a quiet a fair, at least to Wufei. He found out that the man that had insulted him in the study room was named, Sarrine and he that he was apart of the white leopard clan. A clan that was indeed very rare and very sought after, which was probably the reason why he was to obnoxious. Wufei unconsciously picked at his food as he glanced at Sarrine talking animatedly to Prince Heero. The young Prince had came late to dinner and by the time he sat down Sarrine had introduced himself to the man. Wufei sneered at him, it was pathetic to see the man grovel at the royals feet. Obviously the noble was trying to get on the princes good side by leaving a good expression.

About 30 minutes in Wufei wanted to be excused from the table. He didn't feel like eating, in fact he didn't feel like doing anything at the moment but sleep. He sighed softly and diverted his eyes to the ends of the table. Sarrine looked to be talking Heero's ear off. Black suddenly met cobalt blue and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Wufei quickly diverted his eyes and looked down at his plate. His plan was to not cause that much attention to himself and let the others swoon over Heero. That way he would be reassured a quick departure from the palace.

Far away, in the square at the heart of the city an old clock rang at 11:00. The chimes were heard softly through the palace walls and carried to the dining room. Treize smiled and sipped at his champagne and turned to his brother, " Were going to retire, little brother." he said.

Heero nodded and stood up from his seat as the couple left. Before Treize turned the corner to another dark hallway he glanced back, " I suggest you all go to sleep. Tomorrow going to be a long day."

He disappeared around the corner , leaving ninety to most of the suitors. The small man that had escorted Wufei to the sitting room suddenly emerged from the kitchen. He walked over to Prince Heero and murmured something in the mans ear. Wufei found himself surpassing a laugh as Heero had to bend down low to hear the mans speech.

He straightened up and looked around the table, "Your rooms are prepared." he started with a blank expression, " I will see you all tomorrow."

With a small bow and a bow returned back by everyone else, Heero left the room down the same hallway that his brother departed. After he had left, the small man was gestured for all the suitors to follow him up a flight of stirs on the other side of the large room. One by one, suitors were placed in rooms that they were assigned too. Sarrine sneered at Wufei with distaste as he entered his bedroom for the night. It went like that tell Wufei was the last suitor left. They both walked down one of the many hallways. Around them were tapestries and paintings. Wufei couldn't help but notice how far away he was from the others. They all seemed to be of equal distance away, but Wufei had already been though enough twist and turns to riddled himself lost to the others. He had no idea how to get back to the dining room, let alone the front entrance.

Finally they stopped at two double wooden doors. The small man bowed to Wufei and left him in front of the entrance. Wufei watched nervously as the man disappeared out of sight. He turned his attention back to the door and slid his hand to the golden hook latch, then turned. The room was spacious, more large then he had expected. There was a fireplace on the left middle wall, already lit. In front of it, against the right wall was a queen size canopy bed, that had blue covers and dozens of pillows. On either side of it was two side tables with blue shuttered lamps. The room looked cozy, more cozy then Wufei would of thought. On the wall to the far side of the room stood dressers and a large mirror. Next to it was another doorway that had a luxurious bathroom with a tub and shower. But the thing that really caught Wufei's attention was the balcony that sat next to the dresser and connected to the bathroom.

The Chinese man walked outside to be greeted be lush trees and flowers. His room was right behind the palace gardens. Wufei smiled warmly as he looked at the nice pathways and floral that scattered the place. It was hard to see at night, but it still looked lovely. Reluctantly he walked back into his room and spotted his bags. A sudden weariness possessed his body and he yawned before getting his night wear on and climbing into the bed. He fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Wufei was woken by a few knocks on the door. He squinted his eyes from the sunlight that streamed through the open balcony. A woman came in with a plain dress and apron, she gave him a slight smile and bowed, " Sorry to wake you my lord…but you and the others are summoned to the dining room."

The Chinese man slowly lifted himself from the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he had slept good last night, " I'll be there in ten minutes." he replied. The woman nodded and watched Wufei get up from the bed and stretch. He walked over to his two bags and started rummaging through his clothes. He picked out a simple outfit that had white cotton pants and a sleeveless shirt. Over that he wore a long robe that was jade green. He turned to change and instantly saw the same maid that had woken him up. She looked at him with a far off expression of admiration on her face. Wufei shifted his weight, " Was there something else?" he asked.

The girl jerked suddenly out of her trance and bowed to him, " No, that is all." she said. Wufei watched her leave the room, he shrugged at a strange her behavior and went to take a quick shower.

True to his word Wufei emerged from his room in ten minutes and started his way to the dining room. He knew for a fact that he would probably get lost, the palace was huge and thing looked different in the morning light. After many twist and turns he walked through a door that was streaming with sunlight and gazed in amazement at the lushes gardens before him. They were indeed far more beautiful then at night.

" Lord Wufei." said a smooth voice."

The Chinese man turned around to see Zechs walking up to him.

He bowed, " Prince Zechs." he said.

The blonde man smiled warmly at him, " You're a bit far from the dining room."

Wufei nodded, "Agreed." he said, " I've lost my way."

The taller man chuckled, " understandable." he said, " When I first came here I had no idea where I was either."

Wufei nodded and gazed back at the garden.

"I'm afraid that the others have already left the dining room." spoke up Zech's, " They will probably in the stables by now…"

Wufei nodded, " Right…" he murmured, " I'm guessing the stables are somewhere in the gardens?"

"Of course." the man said, " I will take you."

Wufei shook his head, " That's alright. I don't want to get in the way of you daily activities."

"No trouble." replied Zechs, " I'm heading there anyway."

They both entered the gardens and went down a orange brick path, " you're the merchants son?" asked Zechs.

Wufei intently tensed up, even though he could stand Sarrine talking lowly to him, it was entirely different when a royal bad mouthed his family origins.

"That's right." he responded.

Zechs nodded, " He make beautiful robes." he replied honestly.

Wufei gave a small smile, " Thank you."

"Do you make clothes as well?"

Wufei nodded, "I never liked the seamstress life…" he answered.

Zechs looked at him curiously, " What kind of life do you like."

"Free life." responded Wufei automatically. He cleared his throat as they walked further into the gardens. Up ahead the horse stalls were coming into view. Neighing could be heard as the entered the entrance.

Wufei saw the group of suitors looking around at the different horses, some even petting them.

" You're here, lord Wufei." said a the same small man that led him to his room the other night, "Were picking out horses for the afternoon ride."

Wufei nodded as he walked passed him and gazed at the many large animals. It seemed that all were already taken. Wufei turned the corner and stood face to face with a large black horse that had a long mane. It grunted and scraped it's front hoof on the ground as Wufei neared him.

" You're the only one left." he said walking up to the stall. The horse backed up a bit before walking back to meet Wufei dead on. Cautiously, the Chinese boy outstretched his hand. The horse sniffed it for a few seconds before nipping it and walking further into the hands embrace.

Wufei smiled, " Good girl…" he whispered as he patted her gently.

"That's a first." said a smooth voice from behind him.

Wufei jerked around quickly as he laid eyes on Prince Heero leaning against the doorway, " She usually doesn't let people touch her."

Wufei moved away from the horse, all he could do was stare at the man. He didn't know why he was so nervous around the prince, he was fine with Zechs….

"You were late." stated Heero.

" I got lost." relied Wufei to quickly to his liking.

Heero stood there for a couple of seconds then out stretched is hand. Wufei glanced at the hand with a bit of confusion. He looked back at Heero, who was looking at him with unreadable expression. With slight hesitation he extended his arm near Heero hand and let the man grasp it. The Chinese man was pulled toward the silent prince until he was standing face to face with him. Wufei frowned and diverted his eyes from the others piercing stare.

"How do you like your room?" asked Heero.

Wufei glanced at him in surprise, " It's beautiful." he said true fully, " Very comfortable." he whispered as he lowered his gaze from Heero's again.

Familiar hands touched his chin and moved his head up, Wufei found himself looking in cobalt eyes again, " Never look down at me again." the prince said coldly, " I want to see those beautiful eyes."

Wufei stared in shock as Heero released the others chin and hand and walk off to the other part of the stables. The Chinese boy looked back at Heero with wonder and found himself smiling shyly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh! Is Wufei starting to like the Prince? What about his plan to go home?

That's the end of this chapter, hope you all liked it!

As you already now I LOVE comments and reviews. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be coming soon.


	3. Story of Clans

-1Hello all, thanks for the reviews so far! I'm so excited about this story and I hope you guys like this next chapter.

Title- Bonded: Story of Clans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei sneered with disdain at the scene before him. He was currently sitting in a yellow medium sized room that had huge bay windows on every wall. Some were partially open causing a light breeze to blow threw the dainty room. It looked rather too 'cute' for Wufei's liking. The soft colored yellow walls covered every space within the rooms. In the middle was a glass table that was painted white around the borders. On top of it was tea's and jams. Not many of the suitors had cared for such things, but Wufei didn't seem to care of what the others thought. He just hated the fact that he was witnessing a very disturbing scene while drinking the rather sugary tea.

Sarrine sat near Heero, well 'sat' was really an understatement, the boy was almost sitting on the royals lap. While Heero was playing a quiet game of chess, Sarrine was talking his ear off (again) next to him on a love seat. The snobby man had been like that ever since they had returned from picking out individual horses. Wufei shook his head unconsciously and sipped his tea. He really didn't understand how anyone could stand the man, even from afar he seemed irritating.

Sarrine reached over Heero for a gold goblet that was placed on a miniature table. He smiled proudly as he handed the prince the glass. Without looking at what was placed in his hand, Heero took a sip and grimaced, then glanced at the glasses contents.

Sarrine smiled sweetly, " I made it myself." he said arrogantly.

Wufei try to hide a smirk that was about to over take his lips. The looked on the Prince's face was priceless and it seemed that the other suitors were amused by the event as well. Wufei guessed that the brown liquid would probably be too sweet for Heero's liking. Just by his static demeanor. It was easy to guess what would be Heero's dislikes and likes.

"Is it to your liking?" asked the man gazing starry eyed at Heero.

The prince made a small grunt and placed the cup on the table, "No." he said bluntly causing everyone to look at him in shock, " It's terrible ."

Wufei sat back in his chair and stifled a laugh, Sarrine looked speechless. Heero stood up and started walking to three bay windows on the left. Like a scolded puppy dog, Sarrine followed desperately.

He gave Heero a slight pout, " What's wrong with it my lord?" he asked, clearly offended, " Is it the flavor?"

Heero turned to him, " It's too sweet." he plainly said.

Wufei rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. On his lap was the daily newspaper he had borrowed from Zechs the following afternoon. Even if he weren't present in the city, the Chinese boy still wanted to keep up-to-date on its current activities. There was a quite pause that filled the room and a bit of shuffling. Wufei, didn't seem to be paying attention and almost spilled the tea in his lap when he heard his name spoken quite clearly near his left ear.

He turned his head to see an amused Prince looking at him through piercing blue eyes.

Wufei glared, " You highness." he said coldly.

Tension filled the room immediately. Wufei didn't seem to care about the sudden attention being drawn to them and Heero seemed oblivious. Wufei was surprised and slightly pleased when the prince had commented on his eyes. Even though it wasn't the first time the topic of 'how beautiful his eye were' came into conversation; it was still surprising coming from the prince himself. That's why Wufei had briefly peeled off his calm and sarcastic demeanor to reward such a comment with a small rare smile. But, it still meant nothing. After all, Heero was a prince and was trained at birth to give such compliments, Wufei knew better. The prince was clever and very witty, but Wufei wasn't going to fall so easily. He refused to let himself becoming a swooning bumbling idiot to please the royal.

Heero gave Wufei an unreadable smile and took the cup that the Chinese boy held in his hand. He raised it to his lips and without any hesitation, sipped the contents inside. Wufei watch the Prince pull back from his drink with a silent glare. Heero smacked his lips lightly as he tried to analysis the taste of the tea.

"This is very good." he said in approval.

Wufei forced himself not to comment with a rude outburst. He crossed his arms and scooted as far away from the prince as the love seat he was seating on would let him. From his side he detected movement and saw at the corner of his eye; Heero sitting down comfortably next to him. Wufei clinched his teeth in frustration, his plans to stay at a far off distance from the prince were suddenly being demolished. Heero stayed silent looking rather pleasant as he sipped the dark brown tea.

Thankfully after a half an hour of having to endure Heero's close proximity; they were all called to dinner. Wufei snapped up immediately at the announcement and rushed to the dining room.

Dinner was all the same, though Sarrine was loafing gazing at Heero longly and glaring at Wufei evilly. The Chinese boy didn't care much about the looks the snotty boy was casting at him, he kept a nice neutral expression as he sipped his vegetable soup. Treize was talking about politics to Heero, while Zechs was looking between Wufei and Sarrine curiously. Like before, the tone was set for the night and they all went to bed with the same interesting behavior.

Wufei fell on the bed clearly exhausted from the days events. It was only day one of being at the palace, but it seemed like day 40. Already Wufei's mind was starting to map out a regular routine. He glared and mumbled as he thought about it. Wufei didn't want himself to get use to the pampered life. He would be leaving soon after all and didn't need to grow unnecessary attachments. Sighing heavily Wufei drifted off to sleep, letting his head start it's rejuvenation for the next day.

//Time Skip//

Clans. How complicated were they? Indeed, very complicated when it came to marriage. It was late in the day and Wufei sat near a large lake that was further down, hidden in the royal gardens. It had been so interesting today, the first of suitors were to be sent home and Wufei was surprised that there were so many. The Chinese boy stood at the lakes edge as he pondered over the word 'clan'. That had been the theme of the day (thanks to Sarrine). The man had boasted his way through the palace and its grounds, striking up conversations to random people about his clan. Wufei figured that he would do something so annoying and undignified.  
And all that talk to have an advantage over the other suitors. Ever since the day Heero had commented so badly about the man's tea, Sarrine had been on a rampage to put his name back in the good graces of the prince. Since Wufei had surpass him that day, his bickering had all been to make the Chinese boy seem to be on the lower end of the clan hierarchy. Wufei crossed his arms as he thought about the days events. Sarrine had started the conversation at breakfast, in front of the three royals. Wufei could almost still hear the snide remarks that Sarrine directed towards him. Of course, it was not said so bluntly, but all the suitors new what 'lowly life form' he was referring too.

Treize and Heero seemed to not mind such talk, but Zechs didn't approve. During the conversation he kept on casting cold stares and glances toward Sarrine. It was far from over when it came down to lunch. They had mounted the horses like a week before and trotted off through the gardens. While this was going on, Sarrine was busy buzzing imperfection in the Prince's ear about other suitors. Of course he acted on impulse and made sure his speech was innocent. Wufei knew that he was one of the suitors that Sarrine was talking about. By the way Heero glanced at him and the snide smile Sarrine cast at him, he knew the truth.

Rumors had spread as swiftly as a wild fire through the palace. Not only him, but many other suitors were said to have ill origins that weren't fit for the royal life. Sarrine had nothing to worry about in the category, because he was already apart of a rare clan. Sarrine was of the white leopard, a clan that had only two branches connected to them. They were very few, but extremely powerful, which was why they were nobles. That's originally how the clans were picked, by rank and rarity. If someone was a noble or of higher rank they would probably come from a higher gene pool.

Zechs was even apart of the rare species of white tiger. Wufei sighed and slipped off his shoes. Treize and Heero were apart of the wolf clan and in a since was not a rarity at all, but their parents had come from a special albino breeds which made them high in rank.

Wufei himself had not debated or even defended his statues on the clan hierarchy. He could, but if he did he would never get a chance to go back home. His origins was from the mystical dragon clan that roamed the sky and earth centuries ago. Dragons were only a myth to most clans and many believed that they were descendant from them.

Wufei smiled as he gazed at the lakes reflections. Other clans made up ideas on how in some way they were connected to the great dragons, even wolves and leopards.

The story went that the sky's became too dangerous for dragons to live in. Back then they were only serpents in the sky that had no legs or feet. The weather grew unpredictable and treacherous, causing the dragons to drift lower to the earth. By doing this they developed legs and hands so they were able to walk. But still the transformation was not enough, so the dragons disguised themselves into upright beings and the other creatures followed after them.

It was in a true dragons nature to adapt and to blend in to its surroundings. While the other animals were claiming there clans in human form, dragons stayed quiet without attention. A dragons nature was quiet and serene and Wufei's clan had three branches connected to them. Meiren was apart of the farthest clan from him but not related and the same went for the second clan. What made the clan so special was the…well…him. Wufei placed his foot in the lakes cool water it felt nice on his heated skin. All dragons that went into heat were accustomed to change eye color. For females (like Meiren) there eyes turned green and for boys there eyes were blue. But the first time Wufei went into heat, his eyes turned a violet, then a golden yellow. From then on he had been hassled by all three branches of the clan about who he was going to mate with.

Sarrine was just a tiny obstacle that he preferred not to get involved in….

If Heero or any higher rank found out he was of the dragon clan, they would surely try to court him and that would be the end of his freedom. That's another reason why Wufei rarely became in heat, his eyes would be a dead give away to his origins.

The sun was already setting and Wufei turned to glance at his feet. Instead of them being submerge in water they were standing on the wet surface. Another reason why everyone wanted to mate with him. He could manipulate the four elements.

The Chinese boy quickly hopped back on the green shores grass and looked around warily, hoping he wasn't seen. Suddenly feeling surprisingly exhausted, Wufei grabbed his shoes and walked back to the palace.

Even though it had been a week living at the palace, Wufei already memorized where his quarters were placed. He also knew the way to the dining room and garden. But he was determined to find the palace entrance and an exit. Today had been a rare day indeed, Heero and Treize went off hunting, while Zechs was in his studies the whole morning to the afternoon. Of course other suitors asked to go with the Prince but was denied. They were all left in the palace to do what they will. As soon as the two royals were out of sight Wufei set off to the gardens.

By the time he reached the palace the sun was already setting and tiny stars were cascading along the sky. Wufei walked barefooted along the marble hallways to his room. He went passed many doors and stopped when he reached the tea room where they were at a week before. The Chinese boy sniffed the air, it was thick and heavily scented with a particular odor. Letting his curiosity get the best of him Wufei walked closer to the slightly ajar door. Once he got closer he heard slight rhythmic movement coming from inside.

Wufei opened the door more and peered inside. His eyes went wide as saucers when he turned saw the scene that lay before him. It was Sarrine, that he knew for sure and by the looks of it he was in heat. His eye were half lidded and slightly orange. Above was another man fucking him senseless. The other had long hair that made a curtain around his face so Wufei couldn't quite tell who it was. Getting over his shock slowly, Wufei stepped back about to leave, that's is, until Sarrine at that moment decided to look up. He glanced at Wufei through half lidded eyes and looked like he was about to say something, but instead it came out as a moan. Wufei shook his head and left from the rooms entrance. Only such things would happen in a castle.

By the time he got to his room Wufei was wide awake. His mind was contemplating many possible things. If Sarrine and the mysterious suitor were bedfellows did that mean that a lot of the remaining suitors were doing the same thing? Wufei sighed as he laid his head one of his many pillows on the large bed. What if Heero found out? Wufei doubted that the royal would be please to find out such activities were going on right under his nose. After all, they were all suppose to be here to win his affections and become another royal. The Chinese's boy's eye slowly drifted shut.

The early morning light came through the curtains of the dark bedroom and Wufei stirred in his sleep. Still a little groggy he lifted himself up from the bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. The Chinese boy stretched and yawned before recoiling to a relax position. He looked around his room carelessly before literally jumping to the edge of the bed and falling un ceremoniously on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he asked getting up from the floor to gaze at a figure sitting hunched in a chair close to the fire place. Sarrine looked at him nervously and glanced around the room, " Your room is far bigger then any of the other suitors…" he started to say.

Wufei glared and stood up, " Why are you here?"

Sarrine downcast his eyes, " You saw me last night." he said quietly.

The Chinese boy frowned, " What you do is your business." he started to say, " I wouldn't have told."

When Sarrine looked back up at Wufei, tears were slowly cascading down his pale cheeks, "Its not what you think." he choked back.

Wufei frowned and went to sit at the foot of his bed, " The what should I think?"

Sarrine gave a broken laugh, " It wasn't a natural heat." he said in sorrowful voice, " It was forced."

Wufei stood up from the bed, " What?"

"It was a needle." Sarrine replied quickly, " I was stuck with a needle and suddenly became in heat…." he glanced at the wall bitterly, " There most of been something on it because I was I heat a half an hour later."

Wufei's eyes widen, " You were raped."

Sarrine huffed miserably, " Token found me-"

"Token?!" interrupted Wufei. An image emerged in his mind on a tall slightly built red head with blue eyes. He had smooth creamy skin and a cocky smile. Wufei remember the suitor boast about being apart of the lion clan.

"He found me…and responded." Sarrine said quietly.

Wufei sighed and leaned against the wall, " So it wasn't what he thought." his eyes snapped back to Sarrine's face, " What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sarrine cleared his throat, " I really don't know…" he started quietly, " You're the one that caught us and…I just wanted to reform you what really happen."

Wufei shook his head, " No." he said, " You want some sort of guidance. Although I don't think coming to me is the best thing and why do you care about my opinion in the first place?"

"Your wrong." the man said gazing at him Wufei with a hint of his usually arrogant self, " Your of the dragon clan."

Wufei froze and with record speed he grabbed Sarrine by his robes and slammed him against the wall, " Excuse me?"

Sarrine smiled, " I saw you at the pond…in the water."

"You were seeing things." Wufei growled.

Sarrine smiled stayed plastered to his face, " I doubt that." he said calmly, " But I won't tell the Prince your secret origins if you won't tell anyone about what happened last night."

Wufei released his grip from Sarrine's robes, " If you were looking to black mail that is unnecessary choice. I've already told you that I wouldn't tell anyone."

The other bowed his head, his expression peeling back to sadness, " I know….but I need you to come with me to see a doctor."

Wufei frowned, " What for and why me?"

"You're a native to the city." he explained, " You would know where one is….and…I-I have to check if I'm pregnant."

Wufei stepped back from him and gazed at his Sarrine up and down. He looked toward the others belly and up to his confused expression.

"You are." he said simply.

Sarrine's eyes widened, " How do you know?"

Wufei shrugged, " I just do. I always know if someone's pregnant." he glanced at Sarrine's midsection again, " You having three cubs."

Sarrine started to smile happily, then suddenly he frowned, " I'll be whipped…the disgrace on my family."

All Wufei could do was nod his head, " Go find Token and tell him about the cubs. He will protect you."

Sarrine nodded and bowed to Wufei, " Thank you _Dragisimia._" he said.

Wufei grimaced, " Don't call me that."

"But its what you are…." replied Sarrine.

Wufei rolled his eyes, " Don't start. My only goal is to leave this place without anyone finding out."

Sarrine's eyes widened, " You mean…you were never here for the prince?"

"Never."

"Then-"

"Then all your useful babble and competing to make me look like a fool was for nothing." finished Wufei with a glare.

Sarrine face suddenly became flushed, " ….I guess an apology is out of the question."

Wufei continued to glare, " Save it for someone who cares."

There was a loud nose that came from the downstairs in the palace. Hollering and playful bickering. Sarrine walked quickly over to the bedroom door and peered outside.

"What is that?"

Wufei sighed, he himself was a bit curious about the disturbance. He pushed by Sarrine walked along the dark hallway with the other male trailing nervously behind him. As they passed the other suitors rooms, all were seen peeking out of their rooms. Wufei ignored their puzzled looks and walked straight into the chaos. The voice was growing louder and Wufei know doubt had guessed that the mysterious individual had woke up the whole palace.

"Maybe we should stay put." whispered Sarrine nervously.

Wufei glared, " Go and find Token." he said turning the corner.

He was pushed against the decorative wall. Not bothering to see his attacker, Wufei right hooked him, but found his arm caught. He balled his left hand in a fist and swung it around, successfully hitting the mans face.

" Holy crap, he packs a punch." a masculine voice said.

Wufei yanked his right hand from the man and looked at him clearly. Behind him looked to be a hunting party. Prince Heero and Treize were both looking at him with slight amusement.

The man he had hit gave him a watery smile as he nursed his bruise jaw, " If you don't pick him I will." he chimed.

"My names Duo Maxwell." he half shouted to Wufei proudly.

The Chinese boy only grimaced, things were looking down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I finished it. Hope you all liked it. Please send reviews and comments, yah know I love them!


	4. Savior

Hey guys! Thanks for the comments and reviews! I'm always happy to read that someone likes the story.

So anyway, here's chapter 4! Oh, yeah, and does someone know anyone that can beta for me? I'm so bad when it comes to seeing mistakes…..

Thanks!

Bonded: Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was hot and humid. The suns rays were beating down on the city without mercy. The citizens of the city were all packed inside trying to stay cool in the shadows. The same went for people at the palace. Even though the ventilation was a tad more developed then the cities; all were suffering the sticky weather. It was pure hell for Wufei. Out of everything he would think he knew highly about there was one thing that all knew as common sense when it came to royals. Never keep them clamed up in a castle.

Wufei rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as he heard a shocking holler coming from down the hall. Since Duo Maxwell had arrived at the palace the place had turned to complete chaos. It was to hot and muggy to go outside and all day Duo and the young prince had been setting up traps and pranks to play on different people in the palace. It had become extremely annoying when they had switched their targets to some of the suitors.

Another holler was heard clearly from one of the suitors getting caught in one of the two royals traps. Wufei gazed out the window sadly, he was alone in one of the palaces many sitting rooms gazing at the window longly. Today would have been a perfect day to go out and take a swim in the river that was behind his house. Another scream was heard, this time Wufei suspected from one of the woman servants.

He couldn't help but glare at the closed door. Duo Maxwell was indeed a menace to society. After the misunderstanding in the hallway, Wufei found out quickly that the annoying man was actually one of Heero's cousin. By his sly and mischievous nature, Wufei could guess that Maxwell had come from the 'fox clan'. His grin gave it immediately away. A number of yells were heard again and a sound of water hitting the floor. Wufei sneered before getting up from the chair; he seriously needed to get out of the palace. The abrupt screaming was getting in the way of his daydreaming and scheming. The Chinese man glanced at the window he was peering from before and walked out into unsafe territory.

Even though Wufei showed a calm exterior he was far from that, (mentally speaking). In fact, he was clearly on his toes and examining every nook and cranny for any sign of traps. The hallway was indeed very silent and to still to his liking. He turned the corner and started walking down a familiar hallway. On either side of him were doors that belonged to some suitors that were chosen to stay by the prince. Far up ahead a door cracked open and Sarrine's face appeared.

"Wufei." he whispered.

The Chinese man sighed before stopping in front of the door, "What are you doing?"

The other rolled his eyes, "Hiding of course." he said obviously, "Their on a rampage."

Wufei glanced at the end of the hall, "So I've heard."

"That's why it's so quiet…." went on the man, "Everyone's in there rooms."

Wufei couldn't help but shake his head. In truth he wanted nothing to do with stupid childish games, but this was the perfect opportunity to explore the palace and find out where the entrance was located. He started to walk down the hall, but was immediately stopped by Sarrine hand gripping the sleeve of his shirt.

"Your going!?" he asked shockingly.

Wufei shrugged, "It's just pranks." he answered as he yanked his arm free. He started to walk along the hallway again until he was stopped by again by Sarrine.

"It's not safe." he whispered looking around warily.

Wufei frowned, "You talk as if we are in an entrapment camp."  
Sarrine rubbed his arm nervously, "Please can we go..."

"I never asked you to come with me."

The other glared, "Stop being difficult." he snarled.

Wufei just smirked, "Why are you being so nice?"

Sarrine cheeks suddenly became a light pink, "What do you mean?"

The Chinese man shrugged, " It's just seems odd...I mean, I think that people may get suspicious about your...change of attitude."

Sarrine glared at Wufei before stomping off without a backwards glance. Wufei huffed a sigh of relief as he ventured down an empty hallway. It had become deathly quiet. Indeed quite nerve racking. Wufei pushed his uneasiness aside; he was determined to find the entrance.

//Time Skip//

The palace was larger then he had anticipated. His luck was slowly dropping none. Wufei grumbled as he walked along a large ballroom that he had walked into a couple of hours earlier. Normally he would have probably glanced around at the general splendor, and then left without a second glance. But alas, Duo Maxwell had happened to be in the grand room when Wufei peeked his head in. Seconds later he found himself being dragged by a hyperactive man with a long chestnut braid who seemed to not be able to keep still. Even now, Duo was bouncing around jabbering about nothing of interest (well...at least not to Wufei.). He had been having a one-sided conversation with himself the minute he dragged Wufei into the room.

"Yah know, "he started, " I've been wondering about certain things while being at the castle..."

Wufei had the urge to say a rude remark. It took a lot of effort to keep his mouth shut and roll his eyes.

Duo went on, "I've been wondering about what origin are you exactly..." he said turning to Wufei.

The Chinese boy came to a halt as Duo stopped, "Is it that important?"

The braided man shrugged, " Could be...couldn't be...but I've heard things."

Wufei couldn't help but glare, "Things..."

"Yep." the man said half-heartedly, "About you being apart of the rodent family."

Wufei bit back a laugh, he turned away to hide the smile that played on his face. If that was the case and everyone thought that Wufei was apart of some lower breed then he would surely be guaranteed to leave very soon. Wufei smiled widened, yes it tarnished his honor and image but as long as he was going home, Wufei didn't seem to mind. After all, it wasn't like he would ever see these people again.

"Although…I think that there just rumors." drifted Duo's voice.

Wufei stopped his mental rambling and turned to the man. Duo had a sly smirk on his face. His hands were on his hips and he was gazing at Wufei with a pleased expression. Apparently he was happy to get the others attention. But Wufei couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid at Duo's comment. It was as if he knew something...

"I figure your one of the most important breeds in the castle beside yours truly and the princes."

Wufei sneered, "Why would you think that?"

Duo grin widened, "Your hiding something." he answered while leaning forward, " I can tell."  
Wufei kept the sneer plastered on his face. He would rather kill himself then let the noble think that he was actually on to something.  
The Chinese man crossed his arms, "Your just bored." he said in a monotone voice,

"You want something to do other then pull pranks, so I'm number two on the list."

Wufei mentally applauded himself when he saw the other boy frown, "It's more then that." Duo countered.

"It shouldn't be." chimed Wufei, "Your just wasting your time." He said and turned to walk away.

Wufei left the grand ball room with a heavy weight on his chest. He was worried, worried about what the braided nuisance had said. It's was probably due to the other's seriousness about the subject...he was determined.

Wufei shuddered, he would have to be extra careful from now on, and there was no telling what was going to happen.

Wufei went up to his room shortly after the encounter with Duo. Even though he would deny it to anyone else, the Chinese boy was well shaken up by their last conversation. He was suddenly becoming very worried that not only Duo had come up with the idea. It was very possible that all the royals were keeping some sort of tabs on his attributes and activities. He now regretted that he didn't speak up about defending his origins. Maybe that would have lessened the suspicion. Wufei walked over to the room's large bay window. He was determined to go back; he was not fit for the pampered life. And he knew as a clear fact that when it came down to having an offspring, Wufei would be the one bearing the child. The Chinese boy was not ready for such a commitment; he was not ready to be tied down.

There was a yell that came from deep in the bowels of the palace. Wufei dismissed it as another person getting caught in one of Duo's traps. His mind went back to his room and he placed his forehead on one of the glass window panes. The scream came again, this time more loud and prominent. Wufei frowned at the room's close door. It didn't sound like a scream of surprise, but like a scream of agony.

The Chinese boy walked to the door and swung it open; he wanted to make sure he was not just hearing things. But there it was again along with a long crack that came before it.

Getting slightly curious, Wufei walked out of his room toward the interesting noises. Once he reached the suitors hallway, he found some people already standing outside their doors gazing in fear at the darken hallway that echoed the scream. Wufei walked pass them, making sure to glance at Sarrine before turning the corner. The suitors followed after him and the ended up in a large sitting room (probably used for banquets and parties).

In the middle of the room was the three royals plus the fox noble. They were looking down at two slumped figures that were kneeling on the ground. Their once brilliant and soft robes were now in shreds and were stained with crimson. Wufei stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a long menacing cold black whip in the braided boys hand. He looked slyly at the two men in front of him and turned his head and made eye contact with Wufei.

"They've finally arrived." He said lowly to the Prince Heero who was standing beside him. Cold cobalt eyes looked intensely at the group. Most of the suitors (excluding Wufei) shuddered at the stare.

"Form a line." He said in a grizzly tone.

The suitors scurried across the room, Wufei walked calmly as he placed himself in front of the royals. They all looked slightly annoyed and bitter. Even Zech's mood reflected the youngest Princes attitude.

The black whip hit Duo's hand rhythmically. It was a small gesture but sent volumes of terrified and nervous expressions around the room. Wufei knew why they were there, he knew why they were forced into a line and staring at Duo as if the fox was an executioner. Suitors, high-ranking brats were to spoiled for there own good. They thought they could get away with any thing. But this was different, they were in the presence of royalty. Wufei looked over to the livid prince, his normally smooth lips were pierced in a grim line. The Chinese boy definitely knew why they were there, the prince had caught one of them. And the culprits were currently kneeling on the ground with slashes on their backs. It was a rule, an ancient law that gave someone that right to do such a thing to another someone. They were all suppose to be here for one thing and that was Prince Heero.

They had all strayed, getting bored with the competition and started fucking each other. That was there mistake. And even though Wufei stood there knowing that he was not effected by the situation he couldn't help but glance at Sarrine. The man was standing two heads to his left gazing at the wall with a blank expression on his face. Wufei frowned, watching him closely one could see a tiny vibration coming from his body. Was he shaking? Slanted eyes opened with realization, the man was shaking with fear…

It was indeed understandable, after all he was caring three cubs in his stomach. Wufei diverted his eyes from the trembling man. Duo was currently shuffling down the row, clasping the whip in his hand. He stared at the suitors with unusual bright eyes and a sly but sinister smile on his face.

Wufei said nothing as he stopped in front of him. Duo's face came inches towards his and stared. At the moment Wufei was staring at the wall, until his eyes drifted to Duo's bright violet ones. They said nothing to each other for a couple of seconds then Duo pulled back with a proud smirk, " He's not one of them."

Heero cocked his head curiously at the Chinese boy, " Go and stand by Treize and Zechs Wufei." he said.

The Chinese boy gritted his teeth as he made his way the two royals. During this, Duo had steeped back and was currently beside the young prince.

"All you must know why you are here." he began, " You have committed numerous crimes not only to your families and your honor, but to my cousin the prince of your lands." he said pointing at the cold face of Heero.

"Like a good host he has welcomed you into his home. He gave you food, the best clothing and service that no one could provide…and how do you repay his generosity? You end up sleeping with each other, when it was him you were suppose to compete over!"

Duo smile turned into a snarl, " You all no the consequences, no one will be spared. You **will **be lashed to show your disgrace. Because to whoever sees them they will see betray, distrust and foolishness."

Several guards came in and pushed the first suitor in line to the ground, they held his arms tight while Duo positioned himself behind the man. There was a loud crack that echoed the room and a scream of agony. The whipping had began.

// Time Skip//

Wufei didn't know how long it took, but each suitor was pushed down after the others punishment and given the permanent slashes across their back. Wufei looked at them with disinterest, they did deserve it, they had been inconsiderate and stupid…they had it coming. But that still didn't calm the mans nerves from what lied ahead, the next suitor up after the one that was currently being whipped was Sarrine and then Token.

As one by one fell to the foxes mercy, Wufei had been becoming more anxious by the second. The sobbing suitor was pushed aside leaving only two remaining. Sarrine and Token.

Wufei couldn't help but hold is breath, even though he didn't particularly like Sarrine there was no way that the boy could survive a lashing. He was living for three more people and the whipping would most certainly be to much for him.

The scared man was pushed on the ground and has his hands gripped tightly. Already Token was trying to defend him from the threatening soldiers, but was easily subdued by other guards. Duo walked slowly behind the kneeled man, the whip swinging lazily at his side. Wufei couldn't help but divert his eyes away, it would be hard to see…

But even though his mind was looking telling him to stay where he was, to keep his eyes diverted, Wufei couldn't help but look up. His eyes lock with Sarrine's and was held for a couple of seconds. Even though they glanced at each other for a couple of seconds the emotion in those blue crystal eyes shows everything…shows it all.

Fear, Guilt, Despair…but hope? But why? Why were some sort of hope in his eyes….

Wufei blinked and glanced at Token. The other man was staring at him with desperation. They were both looking to him to be they're savior. Wufei broke his gaze and stared back at Sarrine. The other eyes were now closed tight as if waiting for the blows.

' _Dragisimia' _said a voice in his head. Wufei gazed at Sarrine, '_Dragisimia'. _The voice said again. That was Wufei's curse, the birthright that was bestowed on him. And even though he never wanted to embrace such a title and the abilities that came with it; he couldn't help but want to protect the one that had been the first to call him by the ancient name.

It was Sarrine, the man was calling out to him. The Chinese boy glanced at Duo, his arm was raised and whip about to strike. And on pure instinct, Wufei stepped from his docile static position and pushed his hands toward Duo. In one blow the young man flew across the room and embedded himself in a marble wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! So what did you think? I hope you like the dreadful, deadly CLIFFHANGER!!!!

laughs evilly

Comments? Reviews? Please!!!!!!


	5. Nerves and Warnings

-1It seems like forever…Well anyway, HELLO to all!

I hope you guys haven't been waiting to long for this chapter. Thank you all for sending reviews about the story and comments! And so happy that you like it so far.

Bonded: Nerves and Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes: ..la la la

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Time Skip//

A long wooden stick was placed in a large round crate full of steamed dyed water. Wufei slowly stirred its contents in a rhythmic fashion. The large cotton cloth in the water slowly turned a darker richer blue. He had been stirring the fabric for over a half an hour. He was in an old building that was close to his parent's seamstress shop. His duty for the past couple of days was to sign in for the rolls of shipments and dye the fabrics the desired color his father wanted. At first the tasked seemed tedious, but Wufei would of rather spend his time there then at the shop itself.

If he still worked with the customers he would most likely run into important people that he didn't want to be bothered with at the moment. He stopped his ministrations and looked outside of the open doorway. Rain poured hard on the city, which told the citizens that winter would be surfacing very soon. Through the heavy drops of liquid Wufei looked at a large building that stood above the rest. The rain fell on its cerulean sparkling roofs.

Even in the hardest of weather the castle still seemed to hold its glory over all that looked at it from afar.

Wufei turned away from the glittering palace. He had not figured out how exactly he had escaped the ordeal that happened weeks ago. What he did know was that he woke up in a carriage that was parked a block away from the seamstress store. The left side of his head was throbbing and he had a bump to prove it. What ever happened that day after he had attacked Duo was clearly forgotten in his memory. He could easily remember what had happened leading up to the attack but everything after that was a big blank.

Even though he was slightly confused, Wufei still couldn't pass up his freedom. He had stepped out of the carriage and looked at the driver. The man said nothing and jerked his reins for the horse to start trotting. Without a word or glance the man rode away back into the direction of the castle. That was two weeks ago. Wufei had walked slightly confused along a dirt road that led to the shop.

The Chinese man turned back to the barrel of blue. He placed rubber tight gloves on his hands and started pulling the huge cloth from the tub. It dripped with water and dye. Wufei started to squeeze the excess water out of the cloth before hanging it up on a cloths line that was in the back of the room. He had decided to venture home when the rain stopped, but it didn't look like the rain was going to let up anytime soon. His apartment was only a few blocks away and he could easily walk it in the rainy weather.

He had moved out of his parents shop and into a place of his own. Indeed, it was only a matter of time. When he had come back from his the palace he was literally squeezed to death by his mother and father. It was surprising that his mother would do such an act, but his father showing any emotion to him was nerve-racking.

He would love to say that such a surprising reaction didn't bother him, but that would be far from the truth. It only took him a good hour to make up his mind and move to an empty apartment that a good friend of his had told him about before he was sent to the palace. His parents hadn't been thrilled, but had let him go. Life seemed better and more predictable then before. Wufei had control of who he saw, of what he did. The only thing that didn't change was him still working for the shop.

The Chinese boy had requested the change in scenery and even though his mother objected, surprising his father agreed to send him off to the building where the clothes were dyed for the garments they made.

Wufei finished hanging the long drape onto the wire. He took off his rubber gloves and sat them aside. The rain was still pouring rather hard. Wufei sighed as he dug out keys from his cotton pants and went to the small buildings entrance. Stepping out into the rain, Wufei locked the door and sprinted home through the large liquid drops.

The Chinese boy dashed through the empty streets. He turned the corner and sprinted across a walkway to an alleyway. His soft cotton shirt and pants were completely soaked. His long braid was flapping behind him as neared his apartment door. Wufei came to a halt when he saw another figure standing in front of the door. The young man had a black umbrella and wore robes that went down to his ankles. He had light blonde hair, not platinum like Zechs but extremely close. His eyes were a clear blue and skin very pale.

The man turned to him and cleared his throat, "Excuse me. He said apologetically.

Wufei watched the man step out his way before going over to the door and unlocking it with the key he had in his hands.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked as he opened the door.

The blonde nodded, "Yes." he said before looking at a piece of paper in his hand, "…um Chang Wufei?" he pronounced.

Wufei grunted and looked at the sheet of paper in the mans hand, "Why?" he asked.

The blonde smiled softly, "Someone told me that I should see him." he said.

Wufei opened the door wider and gestured for the blonde to step inside. They both headed up wooden stairs to a long hallway with two doors. Wufei walked down the hallway to the second door and unlocked it with a different key on his key chain. They ventured up until they came to a wide open space with a bed, kitchen and couch.

The Chinese man turned to the blonde, "I'm Wufei." he said, "What do you want to see me about."

The blonde looked at him with surprise before gaining some composure, "My names Quatre Raberba Winner." he said, "I wanted to know if you know where this is?"

Quatre handed him the sheet of paper that had been in his hand. On it were words written in calligraphy that read, 'Trop Peak'.

Wufei gave the paper back to Quatre, "That's where our military is based." he said. "It's not that far from the palace. He answered pointing out the window.

Quatre followed his hand to the large building that was the castle.

He nodded, "It's beautiful."

Wufei said nothing. His mind beginning to swerve in different directions about why he had been placed back in the city after the attack on Duo. It was odd and he knew that something was defiantly off. Wufei had hit a noble, one of the very high nobles and had nothing to show for it. For others they would end up with a few alternatives…

One, they would be led to the stocks for public humiliation. Two, they would be given lashes on their backs to show the crime or three, death. Wufei had suffered neither and that was started to bother him as the days went by.

"My husband's works there." he heard Quatre say.

Wufei turned to the blond boy who was looking toward the palace, "At the palace?" he asked.

The blond shook his head, "Trop Peak. He's a captain there."

Wufei couldn't help but look surprised, "He must of done very well for himself." he commented.

That caused the man to turn and look at Wufei, he had a proud smile on his face, "He's worked very hard." he began, "The Prince has finally offered a permanent residence in the city."

"Has he severed long?"

Quatre sighed, "Ten years."

Wufei frowned, "How old is he?"

"23."

Wufei paused to study the blonde boy, Quatre looked up, "He was adapted by a general…kind of born into it."

The Chinese man nodded, "That makes sense." he said more to himself.

Quatre went over to the window and leaned his now closed umbrella against the wall.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Wufei.

Quatre's bright eyes turned to him, "That would be nice." he answered.

Wufei shuffled into the kitchen area. It was only blocked by two walls, one having a window to see in the living room and bedroom. He lit a match and placed it under a small burner. As he turned a switch, the match ignited into a circle of flames.

"Sit down and make yourself at home." he called out.

Couple of seconds later he heard a 'thank you.' Wufei let a small smile cross his lips before walking back and sitting across from Quatre.

"Who told you to come to me?" he asked curiously.

Quatre cleared his throat, "They said you knew the city." he replied, "Some of the villagers in the square."

Wufei shook his head, "So does so many other people." he countered.

Quatre shyly smiled, "They also said that the camp was near they palace…that you had been there recently."

Wufei said nothing as he looked at the blonde man. Still in silence he got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen. The tea kettle was making a loud piercing whistle. In minutes he was back in the living room placing a glazed teacup in front of Quatre.

The man thanked Wufei and cautiously sipped the hot liquid. While he drank Wufei turned to the window and gazed at the palace.

"May I ask why you were there?" asked Quatre.

"I was picked to be a suitor." answered Wufei after a slight pause.

Quatre put down his teacup, clearly interested, "For Prince Heero."

Wufei eyes diverted to Quatre's blue ones, "Yes." he said.

The blonde only nodded and took another sip of the tea, "This is quiet good." he murmured.

Wufei smiled, "Thank you."

Then the blonde looked at him in a strange way, he looked at him very hard, "Your not mated are you." he said.

Wufei's smiled widened, "You don't believe that I am."

Quatre stifled a laugh, "It's very obvious…"

Wufei looked at Quatre with interest, "How so?"

The blonde shook his head, "They wouldn't let you out of they're sight."

The Chinese boy pondered over the others answered and found himself shrugging, "If you say so."

Quatre only let out a slight giggle. Outside the rain was starting to subside and turn into a light drizzle.

"When the weather clears up I'll take you to Trop Peak."

Quatre nodded and gazed out the window, "I can't wait to see him…" he sighed longly.

"Been apart long?"

Quatre smiled sadly, "Two years."

Wufei shook his head, " How do you do it?" he asked with amazement, " Most couples I know can't stand to be apart form each other even for a couple of hours."

Quatre smiled, "Patience is one thing…." he said.

Wufei shook his head and stood up from his chair. He grabbed Quatre's now empty teacup, "Want more?"  
"No thank you." answered the man politely.

Wufei nodded and walked into the kitchen and placed the tea cup on the empty counter. As he walked back into the living room he looked toward the window, "We should be heading off soon." he said gazing at outside.

Quatre stood up from the table and started walking toward the window to get his umbrella. Wufei had entered a door leading to the bathroom and started to change in new dry clothes.

A loud bang from the oak front door startled them both. Wufei pulled on his pants quickly and walked out of the bathroom. The door was banged again, each one sounding like a drum.

"I know your in here." came an annoyed muffle voice so Sarrine.

Wufei couldn't help but roll his eyes as he went to open the door. After he had prevented Duo from whipping Sarrine and Token, both men had been particularly stalking the poor Chinese boy. Sarrine entered through the front door, know as big as a house. He wobbled to the center of the room and gazed at Quatre, "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

The blonde boy bowed slightly, "My name is Quatre." he answered.

Sarrine looked at the blonde up and down before glancing at Wufei, "Why didn't you answer the door?" he asked with a glare.

Because of Sarrine's current condition the man had become completely unpredictable. Wufei had understood this the first time Sarrine had show signs of mood swings, but he was getting worse by the days.

"You have a key." answered the Chinese man.

The other put his hands on his hips still glaring, "And that makes it okay to not answer the door."

Wufei frowned, "Don't start." He said in a low tone.

Sarrine crossed his arms and glanced back at Quatre. A couple of seconds later Token appeared in the doorway and walked to stand slightly beside Sarrine. He gave Wufei a respectable nod before turning his gaze to Quatre and staying there for a couple of seconds.

Wufei stopped himself from shaking his head as he watched Token continue to stare at Quatre and Sarrine getting more pissed off by the second. Indeed, that was the draw back for mating with someone that came from a 'pride origin'. Since Token was from the lion clan he had his own customs of doing things, which also effected who he mated. He was born into a tradition that encouraged and allowed a dominant mate to have more then one companion at a time.

The reason why he was staring at Quatre with interest was because he was contemplating his options on how to bed him and make more offspring. But unfortunately for him, Token had married or mated the wrong breed when it came to Sarrine. Unlike the other Sarrine traditions were set on one mate only and for a lifetime. Wufei pulled on a think robe/ jacket and stepped into Token's line of sight, "Don't even think about it." He said.

"Quatre has already been mated."

Without seeing the others reaction, the Chinese boy nodded to Quatre and started to walk towards the door. Sarrine, who had suddenly become calm and relaxed, followed Wufei's movements, "Where are you going?"

Wufei gave the man a dirty glare and walked out the door without another word.

//Time Skip//

Wufei walked along the cities sidewalk that led to Trop Peak. Quatre was silently walking beside him, while Token and Sarrine were making up the rear. Wufei face was stone and grim, he thought from his unspoken comment that Sarrine would get the idea to leave him alone. But it seemed to increase the mans interest to see why exactly Wufei was heading to Trop Peak. Right know Sarrine was in one of his happy moods and talking excitedly about what to name the three cubs.

Wufei hurried along the road, trying to bring some distance between the two. He turned to Quatre, "I'm sorry about them." He said.

The blonde gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry too." He said.

Wufei gave him a small smile before they turned right and came to two large pillars with a banister attached between the two that read 'Trop Peak.' Two guards that held long rifles were pacing in front of the entrance. As the group of four drew closer the guards stopped and walked over to them.

"State your business." One asked.

"It's just for a visit." replied Wufei, "Only something to do."

Quatre glanced at him with slight confusion but Wufei ignored him. The guard looked at Wufei closely before glancing at the other, "Have we met?" he asked.

Wufei frown, "No."

The guard scratched his beard thoughtfully and turned his head to his companion, "Doesn't he look familiar?" he asked.

The other guard walked up to Wufei and stared at him silently. Wufei met his penetrating gaze with an annoyed glare. After a few seconds the guard's eyes went wide as saucers and he quickly stepped back and whispered into the first guard's ear. The other mans eyes also became fairly large and he stared at Wufei with fascination and curiosity.

"What?" Wufei barked back.

The guard flinched and cleared his throat, "You may enter." He said and moved aside. Wufei marched pass them through the two pillars. When he looked back the guards were still staring at him. He pushed an uneasy feeling that slowly emerged from the pit of his stomach. He had to the side and headed off down a busy street. Trop Peak was filled with merchants, restaurant and bars. It was a major product of trades between lands over seas and also other kingdoms. If one would feature further down the sloping hill it rested on, they would see the clear ocean and the many boats that docked there.

Wufei ignored the merchants on the street as he maneuvered his way through a crowded square. Looking above him were small apartments with wire gate balconies. Windows were wide open and soldiers and pedestrians were gazing at the bustling below. Trop's Peak was all about the entertainment and its fast pace. Even though most of the cities military lived here but that didn't stop normal citizens to move to the city. Wufei exited the busy street and entered a door that had the cities flag nailed to the front of it. He pushed the oak wood door further open and entered into a dim lighted tavern. People were smoking, drinking and playing pool in different corners. Near the middle of the fairly large room was a stage that had an attractive woman singing to a piano melody.

Wufei walked along the smoke filled room and went over to the bar. The others followed after him, looking fairly out of place.

"Is Rein here?" asked Wufei to a young man that had just lit a cigarette.

The man nodded as he dosed out the match he used to light it, "He's in the back."

"I need to see him."

The man looked at him suspiciously, "Why?" he said slyly.

Wufei glared at the other before he reached out, grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him half over the bars surface. The young man was indeed shocked by the Chinese fast reflexes and he looked at him with in a new found light.

"I have no time to play." started Wufei, "Where is Rein?"

The man gulped rather loudly before dropping his cigarette to the floor.

"No need to get rough Chang." said a smooth voice.

Wufei let the man go and watch him scurry away to the back room. From the shadow a tall tanned figure emerged with a pipe in his mouth. He had long black hair and sharp slanted eyes. His face was fairly smooth and skinny, which defined his high cheekbones. His hair was currently slicked back tightly in a small bun.

He wore a cotton tan shirt, with a green vest and blue pants. Robes, like the royalty wore were rare to find in such places as Trop Peak. The only reason someone would wear them was for some sort of ceremony.

"You were there the whole time." commented Wufei.

Rein shrugged "I just so surprised to see you." answered the man in a careless voice, "The shock alone almost gave me a heart attack."

Wufei bit back a laugh, "I doubt you can even show that emotion."

Rein shrugged again and nodded, "I suppose your right…." He said looking at Wufei thoughtfully.

Wufei ignored him, "I'm looking for a captain." he said.

Rein pulled out an empty mug and started to fill it with a beer, "…a captain…" he murmured.

Wufei turned to Quatre and the blonde boy stepped closer to the bar, "His name is Trowa Barton." He said.

Rein lifted the filled mug to the counter and sipped. He smacked his lips together before nodding his head witn satisfaction and placing it in front of Wufei, "You should try this beer." He said looking at the other Asian, "My own special recipe."

Quatre looked slightly offended by the man ignoring him; Wufei just shook his head before taking a sip. He mimicked the same thing that Rein had done before placing the mug down of the bars counter, "It is good." He said blandly.

A ghost of a smile came on Rein's face before he went back to a blank expression and turned to Quatre, " Your hubby lives three blocks from here." He stated, "145 Dribson Street. You can't miss it."

Quatre hurriedly wrote down the streets number and name before placing it in his pocket.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

Wufei wasn't surprise when the other didn't even give him a backwards glance. Rein was already back to examining the beer cup before he took another swing of it and tested the taste again, "Needs more cinnamon." He said to himself.

Wufei just rolled his eyes as he turned and started to walk away. Token and Sarrine, who had been silent the whole time during the encounter led the way to the entrance. Quatre followed after them.

"Wufei." Said Rein before the man was able to leave the bar," I need to talk to you."

The Chinese man frowned, "About?"

Rein suddenly frowned, "Come back at seven." He answered and walked back into the back room.

//Time Skip//

Rein had been right about not missing the house. It was a large to story that stood out among all the apartments that littered the streets before it. The neighborhood it resided in was fairly new and rich. More houses were seen then apartment buildings and shops. It was also a lot quieter and calm. Wufei watched as Quatre quickly speed walked to the doors opening. He looked on in amusement as the other tidied himself up before ringing the door bell.

Token and Sarrine had went back home due to the fact of the man's condition. Wufei had strongly suggested that they should leave after they exited the bar. Even though the smoke didn't affect the babies in any way (since they were so far along that they had separated from Sarrine's oxygen supply) it was still a risk for Sarrine. Token had agreed and took the reluctant man back home. When Wufei got back, he would suspect them to stay at his house for the night. Even though they had a home, the two usually stayed at Wufei's because they were so paranoid about the babies.

Time and time again the Chinese boy would try to tell them that he was no doctor, but it never seemed to sink in. A painted blue door opened to reveal a maid with a straw basket in her hand, "My I help you sir?" she asked polity.

Quatre cleared his throat, "Is the Captain here?" he asked.

"Yes sir. "she nodded, " Come in and I'll get him."

The door opened wider and Quatre stepped in and motioned for Wufei to follow. They were escorted to a medium size seating room that had a piano in one corner and book cases scattered in different directions. The maid bowed to them before escorting herself out to look for the Captain.

While they waited Quatre stood near the piano fidgeting with his robes. Wufei looked at the different books that were in some of the bookcases.

After a couple of minutes, echoing footsteps were heard heading toward the room. Quatre snapped his head up, clearly nervously stricken as the footsteps became louder. Wufei didn't seem to be phased by the noise; he walked over to a nearby sofa and sat down.

The footsteps began to slow down, Wufei watched as a tall slender figure appeared in the doorway.

He had emerald eyes and a long bang that hung on the left side of his face. He wore an unbutton blue navy jacket and white breeches. He had on black shiny boots with a silver metal toes that had designs carved in them. Immediately after the man had showed himself fully in the doorway, Quatre had bolted from his spot and preceded to stick his tongue down the others throat. Wufei looked at the snogging couple with distaste. Why was it always around him.

// Time Skip//

It had been a long day and Wufei was happy that it had come to an end. After the couple reunited and share a few kisses; they had politely asked Wufei to dinner. From the first time they started sucking face, Wufei had lost his appetite. He then remembered that he had somewhere to go and kindly asked them to escort him to the door. Quatre had been a bit upset by his departure, but still didn't push him to stay.

It was evening, the sun had set and stars were appearing in the sky. The streets that were once crowded with people were now abandoned. Most likely they had gone home or went into one of the many underground clubs.

The Chinese boy crossed an empty street and proceeded north until he came upon a familiar door with the cities flag on it. It had a white box on its far top left that had a wheel of different animal pictures. The rest of it was a checkered white and jade green. Wufei pushed open the old oak door and found himself in a familiar gloom. Unlike before it seemed more crowded with people.

The Chinese man walked over to the crowded bar and was about to push his way to the front until his arm was caught in a tight grip. Wufei quickly turned around and hit the guy in the face…or chest. He glared at the smug smirk that Rein presented over his face.

"Tall bastard…." He bit back, "Do you want to get killed." He yelled as he yanked his arm out of the others grip.

Rein turned around and started walking through the crowds, trusting Wufei to follow him. They both ended up in an empty hallway that had several doors on either side. Rein walked up to one random door and opened, then stepped inside. Wufei walked in after him, the room was something that he was fairly familiar with, it was a deep rich red with a tan cotton sofa and a mahogany side table. Rein took a seat on the sofa and gestured for Wufei to do the same. The younger man just glared at the other and leaned against the opposite wall.

"So talk." said Wufei.

Rein took out a cigarette and twirled it between his fingers, he put it in his mouth, " I've been hearing some interesting things about you." He started.

Wufei forced himself not to look curious, instead he shrugged, "And?"

Rein turned to him and brought out a gold lighter, "I suggest you act more concern about this, after all…it has to do with your welfare."

Wufei looked around the room. For it being very large it seemed stuffy, "Tell me why I should be concerned."

Rein lit his cigarette, "There's talk about you at the palace.

Wufei's ears pricked up, "What talk?"

"About what you did..."

Wufei suddenly tensed and he looked down, "…"

Rein smirked, "I thought that would get your attention.

"There going to kill me?"

The man shrugged, "I wouldn't know, but your name has been mentioned a lot lately."he paused, " Especially in normal conversations…"

Wufei clenched his teeth, "They should have punished me…"

Rein looked at the other with interest, "Then why didn't they?"

All Wufei could do was shrug, "I wish I knew…it makes me nervous…"

Rein exhaled, "Be cautious." He warned, "Something is bound to happen…its just a matter of when."

Wufei frowned, "I can prevent it."

Rein glared, "Be cautious. You have no idea what that wolf is capable of."

Wufei frowned, " Who?"

Rein glanced at Wufei warily, " Prince Heero."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally!!!!

I thought I would never get done with this. Not much going on in this chapter, just some more character intros and such….

I know, I know...I kinda left you guys hanging with this one. I mean, you still dont really know what happened to Wufei...

BARE WITH ME!!!!!!!

All will be revealed says in mystical voice

...clears throat

Next couple of chapters are going to get interesting (especially between Wufei and the royals).

And sorry if there are still some mistakes (I still haven't found a beta yet.)

Reviews and comments plz!!!!!!! And thanks again for the ones you left last chap.


	6. Mating Chances

So, here's the new chapter to Bonded and thanks to all that sent me comments about the story last chap.

ENJOY!

Bonded: Mating Chances

Discaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes:…none(as usual)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei sat on the edge of a small pond that lay near the forest. Deep in the wild the untamed forests surrounded half of Trop Peak. Before the small settlement hit the pier, there was a small road that led to the vast forest that covered more then half the country side. The clans were upright beings now and lived in houses and apartments. They built towns and cities, made kings and nobles, but nevertheless, none of them ever forgot where they came from. The forest would always be their home and servitude, it was here to stay and was respected by all.

This especially went to the Dragon Clan. They (being the only ones to have some control of the natural elements) knew deep, hidden secrets that were discarded centuries away. While other clans ancestry and heritage died down, the dragons were still head strong and into the ancient ways. Wufei sighed peacefully as he gazed at the tiny diamond ripplets that cascaded on the waters surface. This was what he wanted for his life…the freedom that he yearned for.

After the discussion with Rein, Wufei had ventured into the forest to think. Even though the other was a strange one, it didn't mean that Wufei shouldn't take his warning seriously. The fact that Rein had mentioned the Prince in the conversation had him worried. How odd it was for him to be able to leave the castle without a scratch. He couldn't remember anything that happened after his blow to Duo and that still troubled him immensely. Then there was the surprising news that he was the talk of the palace. That in itself was not a good sign. If the event was still fresh in the palaces stone walls, that only meant to be alert and cautious. Rein was right, something was defiantly coming.

The sun had set hours ago and left a deep blue sky with millions of stars in its wake. Sarrine would be worried that he didn't come home, but Wufei didn't want to face him at the moment. It seemed by the day that his life was getting more complicated. The Chinese man closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew through the trees. Maybe if he went back to his roots, his origins, things would seem clear in the morning…

//Time Skip//

There was a shuffling in the background. Wufei could tell it was of many things, animals…creatures…humans? Wufei turned his head slowly to the left. The sunny warm rays cascaded over his exposed skin. Wufei murmured under his breath before slightly stretching his upper body muscles and slowly opening his eyes. It was late in the morning. Wufei rubbed his eyes and gave a long satisfying stretch before relaxing his body. He slowly stood up and looked around at the forest opening. The river was till flowing evenly. Wufei walked over to the edge and dipped now cupped hands into the icy water. He splashed the water in his face before looking at the warm sun. He felt a change in him, the forest had done him good. Wufei quickly dried his face with his outer robe. He took the long garment off and rubbed the smooth fabric on his face.

The morning was already turning warm, Wufei figured that the afternoon would be hot and humid. The man started walking towards the buildings of Trop Peak. He was probably going to buy something to eat before he went back to his apartment. Wufei figured since Sarrine and Token had stayed the night, there would be no food in his cupboards. Its happened before.  
Wufei slowly walked along the forest floor, purposely side stepping the main road. It was logical to most that one would take the road back to Trop Peak, but Wufei was still wary about what creatures still dwelled in the forest. Even humans were considered to be a bit dangerous and him traveling alone wouldn't help him having protection.

Wufei quickly walked across the deserted road and into the forest. It unnerved him that such a thing as a road could not be trusted. But times were hard and people were crazy. Wufei couldn't help but shiver at the thought. He pulled back on his long robe and walked silently through the forest. Maybe he was just stalling…Wufei knew where he needed to go to get back to civilization. But he loved the forest, he loved its complexity and simplicity. The Chinese man stopped in a wide open clearing. The canopy was a small hole that was edge with oak, maple and pine tree branches.

Wufei stopped in the middle of the open canopy before starting to walk to the other side. He had almost reached the other side until he suddenly stopped. He gazed at the innocent trees and bushes and stepped back feeling threatened. Moments passed without any movement before a tall figure stepped from behind the trees and into Wufei sight. He looked very lanky with a long torso and broad shoulders. He had a buzz cut and sunken cheeks. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore no shirt.

The man seemed to have an intimidating appearance about him. He was in fact slightly taller then Wufei and a bit of an superior attitude toward him. His eyes read off curiosity but also coldness. Wufei decided that he didn't like the man.

Instinctively he stepped back, " What are you looking at?" he asked coldly.

The man gave him a slow grin, exposing his sharp canine teeth. Wufei took a step back slightly startled by the others mood. His canines glinted in the sunlight and maneuvered himself in a fighting stance.

" Why so defensive?" the other asked. His voice was smooth and deep. But Wufei could see by the strange way he was standing that he was just as young as Wufei, maybe younger.

" Why were you hiding?" asked Wufei suspiciously.

The man stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering, " Your beautiful." he said matter of factly.

Wufei frowned, " What do you want?" he asked ignoring the compliment.

The man stepped forward, " I'm here to give you an offer." he stated.

Wufei paused, " And what would it be?"

" Mate with me." the man answered, " Be my mate and get all the luxuries that go with it."

Wufei glared, " And what clan are you from?" he asked sharply.  
The man smirked, " Hyena."

Wufei's eyes widened and he gave a small laugh, " Do you take me for a fool?" he asked the man, " I know very well of your clans practices and I will not submit myself to such ignorance."

The man frowned, " There's nothing wrong with my traditions."

"There is when it comes to me." he said standing straight up, " I happily refuse your offer." he said and turned around.

As he started to walk off in the other direction of the opening; several bushes shifted and from them many figures. They all walked into the opening, exposing themselves. Wufei walked back to the middle of the opening, looking slightly annoyed. Honestly, how did he get himself into such ridiculous situation. Wufei couldn't help but shake his head and give out a frustrated sigh.

" I don't have the time for this crap." he said turning to the smug man.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response out of the other. Instead, the numerous figures that surrounded him kept stalking closer to him. He felt trapped and closed in…they looked at him as if he was some wounded deer they were about to snack on. Wufei crouched back into his defense pose. He had to fend them off to at least give him some time to find an escape route. But where…

A quick movement caught his eye and he found his animal instincts taking control over his body. Wufei spun around and landed flat on his stomach as one of the men charged at him. He quickly got up from the warm earth and steadied himself for a next attack. Two more charge his way and Wufei dodge one of them before elbowing the second in the face.

He could feel a crack of a bone as his solid flesh hit the others thin delicate nose bone. The man screeched out in pain and doubled back while covering his face. He was howling and blood spluttered from his cupped hands. That was the trigger for the rest of the group too attack. They all charged at Wufei in breath taking speed. The Chinese boy ducked and dodged, hit and kicked his way through them. Even though his blows were mostly solid and firm, most of them had the tendency to get up and charge Wufei again.

The Chinese man knew that he couldn't win this fight. This was a group effort, something that was indeed hard to overpower. They were like a pack. So strong and unified together, all of them contributing to the fight. In they're minds there would be a feast once Wufei was brought down. The Chinese man took a quick glance to the topless male that had confronted him first. He saw raw emotion in those sharp eyes, pride, amazement….lust.

Wufei dodged another punch that was aimed at his stomach and kicked the man in the chest. He had to get out this. They were slowly overpowering him and Wufei knew the consequences if he dare lost. He felt the hits and the close calls, he had to get out and very soon. Wufei scanned quickly around forest opening. It seemed like a blur as he dodged the hits and kicks from the enemy…and suddenly there was peace. A leaf, a single leaf flew past the Chinese boys line of vision so slowly and innocently. He suddenly felt the cool wind blew on his skin and slowly smiled as he glanced up at the sky.

Clouds were slowly moving overhead; blocking the suns warm rays for a brief second. Wufei saw this as his opportunity. He gave a final shove to one of the men that had gotten too close to him and lifted up his hand to the sky. Instantly a strong gust of wind carried itself through the clearing (knocking the men aside) and carrying Wufei to into the branches of some of the trees. Seeing below that they were disoriented Wufei started leaping from branch to branch, letting the road be his bread crumbs.

// Time Skip//

The journey hadn't been long, but it wasn't an easy task to escape the Hyena men. They were scavengers from the canine family. They're scense of smell was supreme and unfortunately for Wufei his own body scent was extremely unique. He had to run through two ponds and a river to make sure that he wouldn't be followed along Trop Peak's border.

He was now speed walking to a familiar district of the military town, with wet clothing and hair. At the moment he didn't care that he was being forever gawked at for his appearance. He mind was officially troubled and he needed advice and protection. Even though his protection would be hard to find, the advice he needed to find was somewhat easy to locate. He was hoping that protection would fit hand and hand once he saw Rein again.

Wufei quickly walked to a familiar shagging door with a flag nailed to its front. He opened it without hesitation and was greeted to a room full of cigarette smoke and light laughter.

A waitress walked by him, " Is Rein here?" he asked.

She turned and looked up and down at him, " No honey." she answered, " He has the day off today."

Wufei sighed in frustration. It figures. He combed his long hair with his fingers before walking out and into the street. With a slower pace Wufei headed over to the apartment building. It didn't take him long since Rein lived only a couple of blocks away from the bar.

When he arrived at the apartment door, it was already open. Wufei stepped into the narrow hallway that led to a flight of stairs and many doors. He climbed to the third floor and knocked on the first door that read, ' 301'. A couple of minutes later locks were being heard unlatching before the door eased open. Rein stood with the brown door opened half way; completely bare. Wufei took a glance at him before turning away, he frowned, " Honestly…" he began, " Is this the way you greet everyone who knocks at your door?" he asked. The Chinese boy turned to him, " Or just me?"

Rein shrugged, he had a cigarette in his mouth, " You just come when I'm in a comprising positions." he answered with a bit of amusement, "Care to come in."

Wufei looked over the others shoulder, " You don't mind….are you sure your not busy?"

Rein yawned, " It can wait." he simply said and opened the door all the way. Wufei slipped inside and rooted himself to a place by the door. Rein walked silently to his bedroom before coming out five minutes later with cotton pants om, " Want some liquor?" he asked.

Wufei glared at the man, " I swear you're an alcoholic." he stated then paused, " Which doesn't make since because your occupation is a bartender."

Rein took a drag from his cigarette, " Life's little surprises…" he murmured.

A sound of glass breaking was heard from the others bedroom, Wufei looked over at the slightly jarred door before a half naked woman came storming out. She wore a provocative silk robe that barely covered her chest. She was slim and built, Wufei would of guessed her to be part of the feline clans. She glanced at Rein and glared at him before storming off out the door and closing it so hard that the walls shook.

Wufei glanced at the calm man, " Were you having sex just now?" he asked.

Rein smiled, " A little." he said, " We didn't go all the way."

"…So you stopped…"

"When you knocked at the door."

"…You stopped having sex with her…"

Rein only nodded, " Yeah." he said simply.

Wufei crossed his arms looking slightly puzzled, " Did you kick her out?"

The other gazed at his cigarette curiously, " …yeah."

Wufei shook his head and gave a small smirk. Only Rein would do such things.

"I've could've waited." he offered.

Rein shrugged off the comment, his eyes still fixed on the cigarette.

Wufei eyed him warily, " You are the oddest person…." he murmured to himself.

That caused Rein to look up at him, " What's going on?" he asked.

Wufei face expression suddenly became solemn. He sighed and cupped his face in his hands.

"That bad, aye." was Reins reply, "You want a drink?" he asked again.

With couldn't help but chuckle. He removed his hands from his face and stared blankly the other man, " I was attacked today." he started.

Rein walked over to a side table that had two shot glasses and a bottle of liquor on its surface. He gestured his hand for Wufei to follow. The Chinese boy sighed and walked over to the medium size living room. Rein had already sat down on one of the couches.

Wufei sat across from him, " I barely got out."

Rein poured the brown liquid in both shot glasses. He handed one to Wufei before picking up the second one and putting it to his lips.

Wufei paused and looked at the drink. He glanced at Rein who had pulled his head back and was downing the strong liquid, " It was the Hyena clan." he stated.

Instantly the words left his mouth, Rein suddenly gagged on the liquid and unceremoniously spit it out all over the table. Wufei face remained blank as Rein coughed the burning sensation out his throat away. He waited tell the man had eased his coughing fit down before the whole room turned silent.

Rein looked up at him, "The Hyena clan." he said in disbelief.

Wufei nodded grimly, " They had been watching me when I was walking in the forest.

Rein got up from the couch, " Why were you in the forest?"

Wufei glared, " I needed time to think." he protested, " But that's not the point. How would I know that they would be there."

Rein walked over to one of the apartments open window, he gazed down below before he suddenly snapped his head toward Wufei, " Were you followed?"

Wufei shook his head, " No…at least I'm pretty sure I lost them." he answered, " Why do you think I'm wet?"

Rein let out a long exhale, he put out his cigarette and tossed it out the window, " This is serious."

Wufei nodded, " I don't know what to do."

Rein walked over to the table and poured him another glass of liquor. This time he swallowed it fully before placing back on the wooden surface, " What did they say to you?" he asked.

Wufei couldn't help but shift uncomfortably, " They…him…offered me a mating."

Rein glanced at the other seriously, " And what did you say?"

Wufei snarled, " No, of course!"

Rein swallowed, " And after that?"

"They tried to jump me."

The other nodded, "But you escaped." he said more to himself.

Rein sat quietly on the arm of the couch. He stared off in space as if contemplating something.

Wufei cleared his throat, " There something else…" he began, " In my escape…I had to use my a wind element-"

"You used your abilities!" yelled Rein.

Wufei grimaced, he knew the other would act like this once he told him. Wufei watched as the man paced around the apartment, clearly frustrated, " Your on the grid." he finally said, " You showed them a glimpse of something unique and know they will hunt you down."

"But I covered my scent-'"

"It doesn't matter Wufei." the other complained, " You are one of a kind. They will hunt you down until they find you and mate with you."

Wufei glared, " So I can't do nothing? I just should sit here and wait for them to capture me!"

Rein rolled his eyes and gave the frustrated man a small smile, " Of course not." he said softly, " But I can't protect you from them."

Wufei sighed heavily against the couch, " Why?"

Rein walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch, " I don't have the power to protect you." he answered, " They could barge into that door and take you and I wouldn't be powerful enough to overpower them."

Wufei looked at his cousin. They were never close when they were children, but grew to depend on each other as they matured. Even though Rein was a weird one, he still was wise and had street sense Because of this Wufei had came to him and trusted him above anyone else. If they weren't cousins, Wufei figured that the other man would come close to being his older brother, if he had had one.

" Then what do I do."

Rein smirked, " You get mated before that happens." he answered.

Wufei frowned, " You say that as if its going to be easy."

Rein smile widened, " It's the only way that your assured they will leave you alone. The Hyena clan usually don't start confrontations with clans that are powerful then them."

"When you say powerful…do you mean-"

"I mean nobles and above."

Wufei glared, " That's impossible." he snarled, " no one would marry me that f-"

"They will if you tell them what clan your from."

Wufei laughed bitterly, " That's not an option."

Rein shook his head, " You have no time to be picky Wufei. You must find a mate and one that exists in a powerful clan."

"I don't know any."

"Then get to know them." he snapped back, " Go to festivals , fairs, balls…"

There was a hollow knock at the door. Wufei tensed as Rein stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. He turned the knob and cracked the door open. There was silence for a couple of minutes, before he opened the door wider, " Barton, so nice to see you." he said politely.

A familiar tall slender man came walking in, " Thank you Rein. I went to the bar, but they said you had a day off."

Rein nodded as he shut the door behind the other and locked it, " Yeah." he said, " What can I do for you?"

Trowa gazed around the room until he spotted Wufei sitting on the couch, " Wufei?!" he said in surprise, " I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"You've met my cousin?" asked Rein.

Trowa nodded in amazement, " Yes." he said, " About a day ago…How are you?"

Wufei shrugged, " Okay." he simply said, " How are you and Quatre?"

Trowa gave a small smile, " He's fine…though I think he misses your company."

Wufei gave Trowa a smirk before standing up from the couch and stretching. Trowa turned his attention back to Rein, who was padding his pocket for a match. In his mouth was a fresh cigarette.

" I was wondering if you could help me out with something." asked Trowa thoughtfully.

" I'll try my best." he murmured still looking for a match.

" As you know the Prince Treize is hosting a royal banquet to celebrate the younger Princes birthday." he began. Rein nodded in agreement and Trowa went on, " We already have a list of the clans that are coming but are short on the…hired help."

This time Rein did look back at him, " You mean the servants."

Trowa reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He ignited a flame from it and placed it in front of Rein's cigarette, " Precisely." he answered, " Were are short of cooks and waiters."

Rein nodded his thanks, " And you came to me because…"

"Because I was wondering if you know any that would like to work at the palace."

Rein rubbed his chin, " I may know a few…" he murmured, " Are there living arrangements at the palace?"

Trowa nodded, " Most definitely. They stay at the palace in the servants room on the lower levels."

Rein glanced at Wufei, " Protection…."

"The best." Trowa said, " It's after all, the royal palace."

Rein smirked, " Wufei…you know how to cook don't you?"

The Chinese man glared at his cousin, "Somewhat." he said stiffly.

"That will most likely do. If your mother is the one that has taught you then I'm sure you will be an enhancement in the culinary services of the palace."

Wufei snarled, "I have no desire on going back there."

Trowa walked closer to the reluctant man, " Please reconsider Wufei." he said, " It would really help if you could contribute…especially if you have experience in the field."

Wufei groaned, " I really don't think it's a good idea."

Rein's smiled widened, "But it will by you some time Wufei." he said.

The Chinese man looked at his cousin, now sparkling eyes. He could tell there was some sort of mischief in those dark depths.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Wufei sighed.

//Time Skip//

There were scurrying of feet and bustling of trays and carts being prepped and sent out into the dining/ banquet room. Wufei hurriedly chopped a row of carrots and placed them into a boiling water of stew. He agreed to Trowa's proposal for a number of reasons. One, was because he would be provided the protection he needed from the Hyena clan and two, the banquet was indeed a social event and he would have a better chance at finding a mate.

The bad thing about the situation was the fact that he was in the palace. Apart of Wufei wanted to venture out of the bustling kitchen and walk around and greet people, but another part wanted to stay bolted to the kitchen floor and do his task. Wufei worse fear was to be confronted by the three royals, Heero, Treize and Duo.

He quickly stirred the fresh vegetables in the pot and added some spices. With a soup spoon he neatly placed the hot stew in numerous silver bowls and exported them to a moving cart.

"Stew ready!" he yelled to no one.

In seconds a waiter appeared beside him and rolled the cart of bowls through the two swinging doors and into a the dining room. Wufei could hear from the doors; the laughter and talking of dozens of people. A crash was heard somewhere to the left of the large kitchen and many of the chefs and waiters turned around to see what was the cause of the commotion.

"Shit!" came a yell as a young man gripped his hand that was flowing heavy amounts of blood. Wufei crossed over to the other side of the kitchen and took a clean rag out of his waist apron.

" There waiting for the appetizers…" the boy said before hissing at the pain.

"I'll serve them and you get someone to take care of that hand." he said without thinking. Wufei pushed the cart of salads and bread through the swinging doors. It wasn't until he was out in dining room when he suddenly realized what he just done. The dining table was long and filled with numerous male and females dressed in their best robes.

Nervously Wufei started at the far end of the table and worked his way up. Another waitress, came and started placing the dishes on the other side if the table. Like Wufei predicted, they paid no attention to who was serving them and as he got further up the table he felt somewhat confident that he would 'blend in.' Like a normal servant would, Wufei bowed his head as he ventured near the front of the table. As he neared the royal four they were all engrossed in a heated conversation. Wufei placed a plate of salad in front of Trieze and Duo. They didn't even notice. This caused the man to give a small smile before going over to the cart to retrieve Zech's salad dish.

" Come on Heero, you cant think women mates are better then men."

The prince shrugged, " I never thought about it." he said before taking a sip of his red wine.

His cousin Duo rolled his eyes, " But if you did have a mate, how would you know it was your mate?"

There was a chuckle from Trieze, " I suspect a kiss would do the job." he said.

Duo snickered, " Just a kiss? Beg your pardon cuz, but I would want the whole deal."

"That sounds like something you would do." chimed in Zechs, he glanced at Trieze, " It was a kiss that brought Trieze and I together."

Duo laughed, " Yeah, but you guys are hopeless romantics. Heero is more practical. If he could tell who his mate was by kissing, then he would of found them a long time ago."

Treize smiled playfully at the hyperactive man, " On the contrary, it is very hard to tell a mate from just a kiss…"

Duo huffed, "That's what I've been saying." he said, " No one could tell for sure…but Heero, if you had to name a person (that you know) you would mate with who would it be?"

There was silence as everyone waited for Heero's answer. Wufei forced himself not to look up to see what the young Prince was doing. He quickly took the last dish from the cart and was about to place it in front of Heero.

"Wufei." the man simply stated.

The Chinese boy almost paused with shock at the others answer. But he quickly placed the plate in front of the Prince and turned to leave with the cart. That is, until a hand gripped his hand and pulled him back to the dining table. Wufei looked up into piercing blue eyes and instantly gazed down. He glanced at the shocked expressions of Treize and Duo, while Zechs seemed to have a smug sort of smile present on his face.

Heero glared, " Wufei." he repeated again. Wufei looked back at him. His eyes mirroring a simple question, 'What are you doing here?'

The Chinese man tried to clear his throat, he bowed to the royals and started to turn away again. But Heero kept a firm grip on his wrist and Wufei winced as the grip became tighter. Even though he was scared out of his wits about what the prince was planning to do, that didn't seem to calm the little voice in Wufei's head that was becoming slightly annoyed, " Let go of my hand." he said in a low dangerous voice.

Heero stood up from his seat, " Or what?"

Wufei glared, his free hand unconsciously balled up into a fist. Heero glanced at the fist then back at Wufei fierce eyes. Wufei was quickly yanked into the others arms and lips captured in an electrifying kiss. The Chinese boys eyes widened as he tried to move back from Heero, but was unable to sense that others unoccupied hand was pressing firmly on his back. Wufei turned his head away to let out a gasp of air, he inhaled and exhaled; trying to fill his lungs with oxygen.

Heero's hand was still pressing Wufei firmly to his body. The Chinese boy rested his forehead on the other shoulder to work out what exactly had happened. The prince had kissed him…and he had liked it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I'm finished!

Hope you all liked this one (I worked extra hard on it)

And sry about the mistakes.

Comments and review would be GREAT!


	7. To be Drunk

-1Hello ALL!!!!! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry that it took me so long to post. Hopefully this will never happen again. From now on I'm going to range the updates from 1-2 weeks tops. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the chap as well. Anyway I hope you like!

Bonded: To be Drunk

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes: _Italic_ flashbacks, 'thoughts'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei's head rested gently on soft silk cloth. His breath came into shallow puffs as he regained his composure. The arm around his waist still gripped him firmly and possessively. Wufei turned his head slightly to the side. Most of the table was oblivious to what had just occurred; except the few royals that sat close enough to see the exchange. The Chinese man's eyes rested on Zech's face. The man held a smug and knowing smile. Wufei breathed a deep breath before frowning and standing straight up to gaze at the prince.

He was met with a blank stare. Wufei glared as he started to walk backwards, trying to bring some space between them. Unfortunately the prince grip held steadfast, Wufei growled, " Let go."

The prince cocked his head to the side, " Why?"

Wufei gave him a slight push, " I didn't give you permission to touch me."

Heero dropped his arms to his side, " I'm the prince."

The Chinese man snarled, " And that gives you the right?"

Heero just looked blankly at the other, " Are you challenging me?" he said rather darkly.

Wufei had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. How typical of a prince to say such a thing. Wufei knew that Heero was indeed getting upset from his lack of involvement. For others, being kissed by a prince was an event and they would easily take advantage of the situation. But most of the time that option led to a bedroom and Wufei was no fool. He knew that the prince had advantages that no other knew about.

If the prince wanted to have sex with him, that meant that he would have to be his life time mate. But the thing about Heero was that he was also a player among royals and nobles. Rumor had it that every night, he would bed up at least two nobles at a time. The nobles were stupid and had one thought in they're narrow little minds. Heero would eventually impregnate one of them, which meant them being the new 'queen' of the main lands.

But Heero was a rare breed of canine. His parents were albino and even though that trait didn't pass to princes; they still had a specific gene. Wufei started to walk back towards the kitchen his eyes was still looking at Heero's threatening expression.

' Like a spoiled brat.' he thought to himself.

As Wufei walked passed the Prince he was suddenly grabbed again and hauled against the stone wall. Wufei immediately got the wind knocked out of his lungs as his back impacted the marble surface. He tried to exhale but found his mouth covered by Heero's lips. The Chinese man made a sound of protest as his lips were ravished. He gasped for air and turned his head away, but the prince attacked his lips before he could get a full breath in.

After a couple of minutes Heero pulled back from the kiss. Wufei tilted his head up at the ceiling as he gulped up oxygen. His vision was slightly blurred from the lack of air in his lungs. He felt weak and light headed and knew he would of fallen to the ground if Heero wasn't holding him up. Slowly Wufei lowered his head to the Prince, who's eyes had turned an interesting maroon shade. Heero pulled away from the Chinese man quickly and watched him crumble to the ground.

If Wufei hadn't been so weak from the assault he would of punched the man. He looked up from where he was sitting , he expected to get a smug smirk from the other but, the prince instead was walking toward the table again to take his seat in his chair like before. The action was simple, but for some reason it hurt.

----Time Skip-----

Wufei looked out of a familiar balcony. After the Princes departure the Chinese man was escorted to the guest room he had stayed in when he was a suitor. Wufei went along with this without much protest. For some reason he found himself feeling a bit, odd…or rather depressed. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but for some strange reason he knew it had to do with Heero. The kisses that they shared in the dining room were of great importance to the Chinese man. But Heero had brushed it off as a quick game that he had lost interest in.

By leaving Wufei the way he did, the boy felt used and abandoned. He hated that he liked the kiss. He hated that he liked the Princes rough dominance. For some reason he found it highly attractive. Wufei let out a loud sigh, from the two balconies down he could hear moans coming from the young Princes bedroom. The game had officially started that night and Wufei had figured that it was the normal count of two people that were with the Prince. He looked back at the clear sky. The starts were twinkling in a dim light, but they didn't comfort his troubled state of mind.

A simple kiss he never took lightly, which was why he felt so hurt about the Prince just leaving him crumbled on the floor…literally. He would usually take refuge in the forest to clear his thoughts, but it was still too dangerous for him to venture there. The Hyena clan were probably still looking for him and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they caught his trail. So he was stuck in the palace, completely confused and angry with himself. Wufei closed his eyes slowly, his mind going into a restless sleep as faint moans were heard from next door.

--------Time Skip--------

The day was slightly gloomy with clouds over head indicating that a heavy rain pour was soon to come upon the city. Rein walked pleasantly through the palace gates and into two large double doors. It had been a couple of days since he had left his stubborn cousin in the palace grounds and was curious on how the dragon prodigy was doing at the moment. Rein nodded to others that walked by as he strutted down many hallways toward the room where he knew his cousin was currently in.

It was funny how he could smell Wufei scent from a mile away. It was one of his many traits that came with being apart of the dragon clan. The ability had came from his mother and was present in him. Rein slowed his pace down tell he was at another set of two double doors. Without hesitation he knocked on the wood surface and waited for the door to open. From inside there was a shuffle and in minutes the door creaked open.

One of Wufei's eyes came into view. Even though Rein was only looking at one, he could see the anguish and exhaustion in them.

Rein frowned, " Wufei?" he said in a low voice.

The eye widened as the owner realized who was in front of the door, " Rein?" said Wufei as he opened the door more.

Rein stood frozen to the ground as he examined his cousin. Once the door was opened a bit more, he could smell a thick smell of some sort of must. It smelled good, yet he wasn't that attracted to it as most would be. Bringing his mind back to Wufei, Rein noticed the man's disarrayed appearance. His clothes were wrinkled and hair pulled in a messy braid. Wufei's face that was usually a golden tan was now ghostly pale and clammy.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rein blurted out.

Wufei glared, " Shut up." he said as he opened the door a bit wider.

Rein took the silent invitation and walked into the dark room. The curtains were drawn and clothes littered the floor.

Rein peaked out the window, " Have you finally converted to Vampirism."

"Does that even exist?" snapped Wufei.

Rein looked at the man thoughtfully, " Some think it is….what's going on?"  
Wufei sat on the corner of his four poster bed, " I was hoping you'll tell me…."

Rein inhaled, " It smells like someone was currently in heat." he turned to Wufei, " I'm guessing it was you."

Wufei growled, " I don't understand. I'm not with anybody."

Rein smiled, " It doesn't matter. Did someone touch you in a sexual way?"

Wufei gave a heavy sigh, " ….Is kissing considered as sexual?"

" If your apart of the dragon clan it is."

The younger of Chinese man groaned, " Damn him." he bit out.

Rein raised an eyebrow, " Him?"

"It's not funny."

"I'll be the judge of that. Tell me what happened."

Rein walked over to the man and with a small tug; pulled the tie out of his hair, " Spill." he said as he undid Wufei's messy braid, " Or on better thought, lets get some liquor and talk it over with a couple of drinks."

Wufei snarled, " You seriously are an alcoholic."

Rein paused thoughtfully, " I won't deny that."

Wufei huffed but smiled slightly, " Only if there's champagne."

"Of course." he heard Rein say.

----------Time Skip-----------

Wufei stumbled rather clumsily along the darkened hallways of the palace. He vision had turned to double vision as the evening dragged on. He was currently walking alone in a dark hallway. His hand was sliding on the nearby wall, helping him balance. The Chinese man walked with a purpose. It was true that he had currently been having a drinking fest with his close cousin, but after something was reported missing…namely strawberries, Wufei knew had ventured out of the room they were currently in and into the wide, vast palace. The man had soon discovered after pouring his frustration, hurt and confusion to Rein, that his favorite drink was still and only champagne. It was Rein that introduced him to the sweet addition of eating strawberries with the alcoholic beverage.

"It adds to the flavor." he had said before taking a swing of a clear liquid. Wufei had remembered just shrugging before taking an innocent bite of the fruit with a sip of the bubbly drink. He discovered it was fairly good and that Rein was right about the enhanced taste. Rein had of course bragged about 'being right' about everything alcoholic, which caused Wufei to roll his eyes.

So through the night both Chinese men were drinking and talking about nothing and everything. Rein had of course gave his diagnostic of Heero's behavior mixed with some useless facts about nature and something to do with dancing. Of course, by that time they were both fully and equally wasted, Wufei had ran out of strawberries. Which was the reason he was wobbling thought the hallway late at night. He had obviously missed the dinner banquet and expected everyone to be already sleeping in their rooms.

As Wufei ventured through the darken hallways he came across unfamiliar territory. The palace was huge and even though he had lived a couple of weeks at the castle while he was a suitor, he still hadn't set foot in 65 of the large building. Which was why he did not seem to recognize exactly where he was at the moment. The hallway had its usually carpeting, but had gotten wider.

There was only one door that was seen through the long tube and Wufei without reluctance went to stand in front of it. He knocked at the door rather forcefully as he tried to control his awkward swaying. After a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal a naked girl. Wufei didn't seem at all phased by her appearance. He tried to clear his throat, " Do you have some strawberries?" he slurred.

The girl looked at him with a hint of curiosity, before turning her head to acknowledge something. From inside the room footsteps were heard and a male came into view behind the girl, equally as naked.

"What-"

"Strawberries." murmured Wufei a bit to loudly. The man eyebrows shot up with surprise before he glanced at the drunk Asian more closely.

" We have some." he said opening the door fully open.

Wufei gave a small smile before waltzing into the large spacious room. It could of easily passed for an apartment, but Wufei was not interested in its size. His slanted eyes landed on small wooden table that held a sliver tray with a champagne bottle and a bowl of strawberries on it. Completely forgetting about the others in the room, he walked over to the table and started to taste the delicious mixture.

After a couple of seconds a hand crept along his waist and Wufei half turned to see what it was that was holding him. Soft lips met his and Wufei found himself falling on a soft surface. The girl that had answered the door was currently on top of him. Not caring about really what was happening, Wufei responded back with much enthusiasm.

-------Morning After---------

The breakfast table was all buzzing to life with gossip of events that happened the previous nights. Wufei and Rein sat around the long tables middle looking completely like half dead zombies. Rein had ordered them both a special tonic to cure the extreme hangovers they both had woken up too. Wufei grumbled as he took a sip of the disgusting liquid. It burned down his throat, leaving his mouth dry.

Wufei had woke in his bed completely naked around two hours ago. It had been one of the maids that had knocked on his door to warn that breakfast was to be served in a couple of hours. Thirty minutes after the fact the Chinese man had got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He remembered passing by the mirror; only to stop dead in his tracks as he gazed at his reflections.

They were all over his body, some even in very intimate places. Wufei looked at his cousin who was eyeing the tonic warily.

"I'm never drinking with you again." he said glaring.

Rein nodded passively, clearly not paying attention to the other, " I second that." he said still looking at the drink.

Wufei sighed as he looked at his food. Hickies, everywhere. One below his left pectoral, another on the inside of his right thigh and one on his right hip bone. The problem was that Wufei had no clue where they had come from. He remembered a woman….maybe a man, but everything was indeed a blur. Wufei glared at his meal, why did he listen to his idiotic cousin in the first place?

A waiter walked by with several trays for the second course of the meal…..

_The lips disappeared as fast as they came. Wufei looked up at the ceiling, his eyes dazed and half lidded. From beside him he heard a familiar aggravated voice, " What's he doing here?"_

"_He was asking for some strawberries." the girl answered in a small nervous voice._

_The bed shifted and dipped and Wufei found his eyes focusing on the deep cobalt blue. _

"_Hee..o…" he breathed as he blinked slowly._

_The Prince gazed at him for a couple of seconds before bending down and capturing Wufei's lips. The Chinese man let it happen, instantly feeling better having the Prince kiss him. _

"_My lord…." came a whisper from somewhere in the room._

_Heero broke the kiss and glared. He looked to the side, "Leave us." he growled._

The Chinese boy's eyes widened before he turned to the front of the table. He locked eyes with the young Prince. Wufei shook his head slowly as he looked at the prince with a confused expression. A smile spread on the Princes face before his tongue swept across his lips suggestively.

_Wufei turned his head lazily toward the open balcony window. On the floor; clothes were scattered. Wufei closed his eyes as a tongue lapped at a spot on the inside of his thigh. _

"…_Heero.." he said shakily causing the man to look at him. The prince crawled back on top of him before kissing him passionately on the mouth. The Princes eyes were now a light purple. He rubbed his cheek affectionately against Wufei's flushed ones. _

A smile spread on the Princes face before his tongue swept across his lips suggestively.

"I'm guessing the marks you got yesterday were from the Prince…" said Rein as he looked in the Princes directions.

Wufei broke his gaze from Heero's, with a clear blush on his face, " Shit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…well that's it for now. Sorry again to keep you guys waiting so long.

So thanks for reading! And Reviews and Comments would be great!!!!!


	8. Bathhouse Confessions

-1Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait….I hope this makes up for it. Though I have to warn you, there is gong to be a SEX scene between to characters in the chapter!!!! No, I'm not going to say who! You just have to read and see.

Hope you like.

Title: Bonded: Bathhouse Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Warning: Yaoi

Notes:……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mid afternoon air was crisp as Wufei walked through a busy market plaza. He tracked along dozens of colored leaves, berries and nuts that had been brought down by the fierce winds. Wufei clutched a thick robe to his body as a icy wind blew in his direction. Winter would be upon the city very soon and already the villagers were preparing for the season. Bath houses around the city were already starting to open up, hotels were colleting large orders for wood and coal.

Wufei quickly walked down a busy street until he came upon a simple red door. Without much hesitation he opened it to reveal a warm cozy room that had six chairs on each side and a fireplace on the middle far wall. To the right of the fireplace was another door that was closed. In the seats were a couple of people reading the daily newspaper, some even dozing off. The Chinese man walked toward the door and knocked on it softly.

The door opened to reveal a small old woman with a loose bun wrapped in her hair. She smiled at Wufei softly, " It's been a while since I seen you here…"

Wufei nodded, " Yes…Is Sally in?"

The woman looked slightly over her shoulder, " Of course…" she began, " A patient is running late today so you can slip in for a visit."

The woman opened the door wider and let the Chinese man slip in down a short hallway. Doors were positioned on either side of him, but Wufei kept walking toward the door at the end of the hall. Without a knock Wufei walked into a medium size room that held a examination table, some shelf's and a desk. A woman was half sitting and half standing on the table, scribbling something on a clipboard.

"Hello Sally." greeted Wufei smoothly.

The blond's head snapped up and gazed at the man in front of her. She glared at the others smug expression before smiling and sliding of the table.

" It's about time you showed up for that overdue check up."

Wufei couldn't help but bristle, " I'm here for that purpose, but also for something else."

Sally couldn't help but look surprised, " You actually came for a check up?! You? There must be something your not telling me." she said eyeing him suspiciously.

Wufei too off his outer thick robe and placed it on a nearby chair before hopping on the patient's table, " I'll tell you later." he said, " Right now I just need to know something."

Sally walked over to the desk and fished out a box of rubber gloves. She placed the tight elastic over her hands and walked over to Wufei, "Fair enough." she agreed, " What examination would you like me to do first?"

" I want you to do a physical." the man stated without missing a beat.

Sally frowned, before looking at Wufei with a curious look, " I figured you would save that for last." she said giving him a hard gaze.

Wufei glanced away from her stare, " I have my reasons…just do it."  
The woman shook her head again before walking over to the desk and opening the top drawer, " Then you know the drill." she said.

Wufei nodded as he hopped of the table and started unbuttoning his robes. As each layer came off, he placed them on the chair neatly. After he finished undressing Wufei went back to seating down at the table. Sally had her back turned to him as she placed different medical utensils onto a metal tray. Wufei let out a long sigh before he turned his body around and laid back on the tables cold surface. At the moment, Sally turned around and started to walk to Wufei's side.

When she got closer, the man suddenly saw her stop as he eyes gazed at Wufei's marked body. She glanced at the man before walking closing the gap between Wufei and her. The Chinese man was grateful that she had said nothing about the marks that littered her body, but it was only a matter a time. Wufei had seen the question in her eyes and even though she was not a close relative, Sally though of herself as Wufei's big sister. Maybe after the check up she would ask about who gave him the marks.

" I'm guessing you want to get the uncomfortable part out the way…" she said looking at him.

Wufei just stared at the ceiling, " Make sure it's thorough." he said quietly.

Sally took some tools from the tray and went to the end of the table, " Spread." she said neutrally.

Wufei pulled his knees up and opened his legs. A flush spread across his face as he started to feel Sally probe at his opening. It had always made him uncomfortable…the check ups. If Wufei had a choice, he would not undress to no one and he would never let anyone do to him, what Sally was doing…but he had his reasoning and they all centered around Heero Yuy.

Wufei gritted his teeth as the probing became deeper, he welcomed it and also feared it. This was something that he learned he must do, something that he needed to prove…

"Don't worry Wufei, your still a virgin." came the kind voice of Sally.

The probing ceased and Sally walked up toward the front half of the table, " Even though there's some minor irritation…"

Wufei let out a sigh of relief, ' So Heero had not gone that far.'

"Wufei what's going on?" he heard Sally ask.

Wufei turned his eyes to the frowning woman, " It's complicated." he said after a short pause.

The woman sighed, "At least tell me it was someone you have a bit attraction too."

The man nodded calmly and couldn't help but smile when he saw Sally let out a relieved sigh, " I never took you for the type…" she murmured.

Wufei sat up from the table, " Neither did I."

Sally frowned, " You be careful!" she scolded, " If you get pregnant with someone's offspring then your going to be in big trouble."

Wufei didn't say anything, he glanced at his clothes, " Can I leave now? I have to meet Rein at the bathhouse."

" I don't think so." said Sally in a dangerous tone, " I've been waiting for this check up for two damn years!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathhouses of the city were usually closed in the summer. It was in the season of winter when all were attracted to them. It was a practical reason, one that made sense to the people of the city. Winter was harsh and forbidding, the bathhouses were a place of relaxation and peace. They were warmth against the freezing cold and were starting to open as the weather grew more cold.

Even though Wufei was used to going to a more public bathhouse near the heart of the city, Rein had invited him to one of the VIP bathhouses only used by the nobles and royals. It was far more larger and had more luxuries then an average bathhouse. For one thing, the bath was held up by waiters and maids that would do almost anything a guest asked.

Wufei had never set foot in such a place and never thought he would. But apparently his cousin had, which was why he was walking to the large building. It was built with an ancient design of columns and nature around and inside it. Bathhouses were seen as mystical and relaxing, so they established nature through out each room of the buildings.

As Wufei walked inside that open door he stared in awe at the plain, yet beautiful splendor. The ceiling seemed as tall as the sky and trees were scattered everywhere around a large opening hall. On either side of him held doorless doorways to separate bathing areas, whether it was men or woman. Wufei walked toward a doorway that was toward the middle of the large hall and went inside. As he entered a warm steam hit his body softly and mist was seen around the large space.

Somewhere within the mist was a bathing pool, or most likely a sauna that held his cousin, Rein. Wufei discarded his robes and hung them on an empty hangar near the doorway. He walked slowly toward the center of the room until he caught sight of the edge of the pool. Through the mist a figure emerged from the thick fog. His wet hair was draped on the tile and head thrown back to rest on the ceramic surface. Mid- of his chest and down was submerged in water. Wufei walked around the large pool until he was on the farthest side gazing at his cousin.

Then he heard the other let out a moan and Wufei suddenly frowned. The mist suddenly cleared for a brief second in one spot and another figure was seen with his cousin. Wufei eyed the other in shock, his hair was wet and long. It was currently sitting on Rein's lap, face buried in the other neck. For a brief second Wufei thought he had intruded on something private. It wasn't that uncommon for his cousin to find bedmates every now and then. But he was very good about leaving that sort of thing 'literally' at home.

Wufei walked slightly toward the engaged pair and stopped suddenly as his eyes caught what was lying on the floor. Right on Rein's shoulder was a simple needle…the wheels in Wufei's brain started to turn quickly.

'Where had he seen that before?' ' Or had it been heard?' The Chinese man's eyes suddenly went wide, " Sarrine…" he whispered slowly to himself.

_Sarrine gave a broken laugh, " It wasn't a natural heat." he said in sorrowful voice, " It was forced."_

_Wufei stood up from the bed, " What?"_

"_It was a needle." Sarrine replied quickly, " I was stuck with a needle and suddenly became in heat…." he glanced at the wall bitterly, " There most of been something on it because I was in heat a half an hour later."_

_Wufei's eyes widen, " You were raped."_

_Sarrine huffed miserably, " Token found me-"_

"_Token?!" interrupted Wufei. An image emerged in his mind on a tall slightly built red head with blue eyes. He had smooth creamy skin and a cocky smile. Wufei remember the suitor boast about being apart of the lion clan._

"_He found me…and responded." Sarrine said quietly._

Without hesitation Wufei jumped into the pool and grabbed a chunk of the mysterious man's hair and yanked him from his cousin's neck. Wufei let go quickly and took his place in front of his dazed cousin. The man struggled in the water, before pushing long strands out of his face and gazing at Wufei with shock and annoyance.

The Chinese man had his body in a defense pose, clearly ready for the other to strike, but he suddenly froze once he saw who the man was.

His arms came down slowly, " Duo…?" he breathed out.

The fox descendants expression suddenly turned to nervous and fear. Wufei turned back to his dazed cousin, " What the fuck were you doing?!"

Duo kept staring at the Chinese man before glancing at Rein. He sighed, " I love him."

Wufei frown, " And that gives you the fucking right to control him!"

"I didn't mean it to go this far-"

" But it has!" interrupted Wufei.

Duo smiled sadly, " I know….and I'm sorry."

Wufei snarled, " I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."

Duo gazed longly at Rein. The other had closed his eyes and now looked like he was in a peaceful sleep.

" When did this start?" asked Wufei.

Duo cleared his throat, " One of the touring campaigns…about seven months ago."

Wufei's eyes widened, " Seven! You've been doing this to him for seven months!"

Duo looked away in shame, he was clearly miserable, " I know it was wrong." he said in a broken voice, " But when I saw him that night…it was love at first sight."

Wufei huffed in frustration. He combed his hand through his now wet slick hair, " Have you ever-"

"No." Duo said turning back to Wufei, " I would never take him without his approval."

The Chinese man let out a sigh. It was the only real code that stopped Rein in his tracks about having different bedmates. The older man had always cared about honor and the rules of the clan, which was why he never let himself be bottom. In others eyes Rein would not be classified as a virgin, but to the dragon clan he was still one. He had never been penetrated, never been a uke, that was clearly for his mate to change.

Wufei crossed his arms and looked seriously at the fox, " Is that why you let me go?"

Duo frowned, " Let you go?"

" For hitting you." answered Wufei, " You felt guilty about what you were doing to Rein."

Duo paused. It looked like he was hesitant to say something, " …I would never want you hurt Wufei." he began, " You make me laugh…I like you."

"Then why did I-"

"It was never my decision when it came to your punishment." went on Duo, " It was Heero's."

Wufei frowned nervously and looked away. There was an awkward silence between the two before Duo spoke again, " Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

Wufei turned the long haired man, his eyes were fixed on Rein, " I don't know…" he answered, " But either way, you should tell him."

Duo's body tensed and he started walking toward one of the edges of the pool. The fox climbed, bare-naked to all, (which caused Wufei to glare) he then walked toward the entrance of the room and exited through the doorway. Wufei turned slowly toward his cousin as the room settled among mounts of thick fog. I gazed at his cousin with guilt as the other started to stir from his forced sleep. Rein opened one eye before yawning and arching his back to against the pools edge. He sat up slowly and gazed around before laying his eyes on Wufei.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked with a sly sleepy grin.

Wufei forced a smile, " Afraid so." he said, " Just got here."

Rein nodded as he gazed around the pool, " You should of woken me up." he said before standing, " I'm going to get a glass of water."

Wufei couldn't help but smirk, " No alcohol?"

Rein looked at the other thoughtfully, " I don't think they have it here…" he began, " I guess its always good to ask."

Wufei watched the man disappear in the fog. He could vaguely see a silhouette of the other putting on a robe before exiting the room. Wufei turned back to the empty pull with a blank expression on his face. He knew Rein needed to now what had transpired just five minutes earlier, but how would he tell him? Wufei grumbled, he half decided to let Duo come up with an explanation, but was that really fair to Rein? After Wufei's talk with the noble he knew that it would take some time for the other to come out and confess what exactly had been going on.

Wufei shook his head bitterly; before standing up from the pool. He climbed the ledge and walked toward the exit to retrieve his robe. Even though Wufei had the urge to wait for his cousin, the man was already giving into anxiety. Rein wouldn't mind if he took a curious walk around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathhouse was larger the he had realized. On the side were around 5 different rooms were all could socially converse with associates. The rooms were a normal design, but with a bit more luxuries then the average bathhouse. Wufei had walked pass them to the end of the building where he saw five other doors that led to more secluded private rooms. Wufei had went through the one just behind the fountain and was currently resting his tilted head on a white fluffy towel that he had got from a servant by the door.

He didn't know how it was possible, but he seemed to have the authority to get in. Even though this bath seemed more used by royals and nobles. The Chinese man breathed in a long breath before closing his eyes and dozing off to the subtle sounds of the mist sprays. He didn't know how long he slept or when the time had passed. Wufei shifted his head numerous of times before hearing a light chuckle not to far away from him.

The Chinese man opened his eyes and lifted his head slowly to gaze at the empty space in front of him. From the mist a lean figure emerged cover in shadow. Wufei blinked a few times before registering the figure was walking toward him until the other was revealed through the fog.

Wufei suddenly jumped back against the pools tile edge ( hitting his back roughly) and standing up. Prince Heero walked slowly toward him with a small smirk on his face.

Wufei glared, " What do you want?"

The prince walked closer to him, " Is that anyway to address me?"

Wufei frowned, " I can address you anyway I like for what you've done…coward."

Heero tilted his head slightly to the side, " You don't like what I did to you…? You weren't doing much complaining at the point of time."

"I was drunk!" yelled the Chinese man, " You took advantage of me!"

Heero smiled, " I didn't no such thing." he replied closing the distance between them, " I did what my instincts told me to do."

"That's no excuse!" yelled Wufei again, "Your saying that you have no self control!"

Heero placed his hand on the pools ledge, either side from Wufei, " Only when I'm around you." he said in a low husky voice.

Wufei became silent as Herro went on, " You have been marked by me already," he started, " In my clans terms were basically already mated….well, of course until the final stage of the deal."

Wufei found himself speechless for a couple of seconds, " You mean that I'm-"

"Your mine." the prince growled before capturing the other lips, " You were always mine."

The Chinese man found himself pulled harshly toward the wolf. He was slightly lifted and pressed against the pools edge. Heero pulled him closer so that both of their groins were touching. Wufei let out a gasp as he arched his back and tilted his head back. Heero took the opportunity to suck and lick on the other exposed neck. The Chinese man let out a small mewl as Heero started grinding his erection with his own.

The Princes hands moved down his sides to the center of his stomach where they laid to rest.

" Are you with my offspring yet?" asked Heero as he gazed down at the half submerged stomach.

Wufei looked back at the other, " You meant to get me pregnant?" he asked in shock.

Colbalt eyes turned to stare at dark obsidians. Heero's hand rubbed at the stomach affectionately, " I almost did…" he murmured.

Wufei suddenly felt frantic, " But how?" he protested, " Sally said that I wasn't penetrated, that I'm still a virgin…"

Heero gave the man a small smile before gazing back down at Wufei's stomach, " Is that all she said?"

Wufei turned his head to the thick fog that surrounded them. Had Sally missed something? Did she conceal information….

Wufei was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice one of Heero's hands drifting away from his stomach to his backside. Wufei let out a surprised yell as a slender foreign object pushed into his opening.

" She didn't mention what I did here?" whispered Heero huskily as he moved his finger in and out of Wufei's opening.

The Chinese man clutched onto the princes shoulders as the finger slipped out of him and started rubbing the sensitive skin round it.

" It was curiosity." started Heero before he licked Wufei's neck, " You don't know how hot you were that night…what you did to me…"

" What did you do?" asked Wufei in ragged breathes.

The Prince smiled evilly, " I came on the bed." he began, " …and then I put it inside you." Heero finished as he pushed his finger through the tight opening.

Wufei let out another gasp, "…y-you b-bas-stered…" he let out.

Heero smiled, " I couldn't resist."

Wufei felt the others mouth start sucking on his neck again. I didn't know what to do, he didn't know if Heero was telling the truth. But he knew that in some sort of way, what they were doing at the moment was clearly seen as a thin line to actually mating. Their activities were meant for 'official' mates alone, so was Heero telling the truth?

Wufei let out a loud yell as he was bit viciously on the shoulder. His thoughts turned back to the wolf prince who was glaring at him, " You will pay attention to me." he said in a low tone.

Wufei growled in anger, his confusion and little patience finally showing, " Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled as he pushed at the other hard enough for them to separate.

"You belong to me." growled the prince.

"I belong to know one!" spat out Wufei as he began to walking to a staircase that was connected to the pool.

In a flash he was whipped around pushed against the pools edge with Heero behind him. Wufei started to struggle until Heero placed his hands on top of the others and spread them out on the tile.

"You belong on me." came a harsh whisper in the Chinese man's ear.

Wufei suddenly tensed up as he felt something big brush against his opening. The Chinese man curved his back as the object started pushing into him. Wufei let out a painful scream as he was invaded. He tried to hold back his painful cries as Heero started thrusting in and out of him. Wufei placed his head on the cold tile, his breath hitching with every thrust. Then suddenly Heero hit a spot that made him see stars and blurred his vision. Wufei removed his hand from under one of Heero's to cover his mouth from screaming with pleasure. It hurt, but then it felt good. Wet hot tears started cascading down tan cheeks as his ears perked to Heero's groaning.

With a hard final thrust Wufei felt a warmth suddenly fill him. He sat there gazing at numerous of tiles, his hand still around his mouth.

He hardly noticed when Heero pulled out of him, " Next time I will tie you up so I can hear your screams." the other said with a smirk on his face.

Wufei gave a shaky sigh. He couldn't deny the other anymore, Heero was his mate. This What happened seconds ago was enough to confirm a bonding. He had to be the Prince's mate according to his clans laws. Wufei found himself turned around and facing the man, though his head was slightly down.

"What did I say about looking down in my presence…" Heero began. Wufei felt a hand tilt his chin up, but his eyes still were cast down.

He felt the others thumb brush over his tear stain cheeks, " You do not know how much you torture me Wufei." said the prince in a long sigh.

Wufei curious focused his gazed on the Prince. The other had a small smile on his face, his eyes were looking at Wufei mouth with much consideration.

" With that mouth and those eyes…I'd do anything for…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally!!!!!! Hope you guys liked it! And sry for any mistakes, I've been trying to get this out before finals.

Comments and reviews would be great!!


	9. For every Action

-1This is a pretty short chapter. Sry it took so long, but things have been busy. Hope you like and Happy Holidays.

Bonded: For every Action….

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes:…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been around two o'clock when Wufei returned to his parents shop. He had arrived from a trip to the other side of the city to get some dye for the fabrics used to make the garments. The Chinese man walked toward the back room and placed the dyes near the rolls of fabric that lined the wall. He sighed rather deeply before wiping sweat off his brow and walking back to the front room. The stores sign was already turned to say the words 'closed' and his parents were already asleep upstairs in the master bedroom.

It was the plan to come around so late or rather early in the morning. Wufei hated the looks, the many glances that both parents would give him when they came in some sort of contact. It was annoying and irritating. Wufei never needed their pity, especially when it came down to one of Prince Heero.

The day of the bathhouse incident had been burned into Wufei's memory. Every single detail was caught in a net of visuals that flashed almost every time he thought of his 'mate'. It was unnecessary, what had happened, but it was not uncommon. After the incident Wufei found himself cornering his cousin about the whole ordeal. He had to make sure….

" _It was rape."_

_Rein cocked his head curiously to the side, " Its in his nature."_

_Wufei glared at the shot glass that he held in his hand, " …It was still rape."_

_His cousin shrugged, " It's apart of their mating process."_

_Wufei offered a quick glance at his cousin, " Process…."_

_The other nodded, " They want to show their dominance so they usually take their mate by force the first time…"_

"…_that doesn't make it right…" the younger man said in a small voice._

_Rein smiled pleasantly at Wufei, " Yeah, it doesn't. That's life."_

Wufei walked up the stairs quietly and headed toward his bedroom. He would probably be headed to his apartment at this point of time but Sarrine and Token had taken over and moved in. Sarrine was in the last stages of his pregnancy and was now more feistier then ever. Wufei didn't want to deal with that at the moment. The Chinese man threw himself on the cotton bed and gazed at the ceiling. He had come back home for solitude and for a certain prince to cool off from the disturbance that happened weeks before…..

_Wufei had been on edge ever since the bathhouse incident. He glared at everything and stayed mainly to himself when it came to free time. His mate was another topic altogether and was getting slightly annoying. Heero seemed happen with his current situation, socially, physically, emotionally….but that didn't stop him for acting like a total jackass in public. He was after all a prince and had an ego the height of the sky. _

_To Wufei it was already getting to hard to deal with and he knew it wouldn't be long until something drastic happened. Heero and him had not been in contact with each other and for good reason. It were up to the Chinese man the prince would have been beat to a pulp the minute he laid eyes on him. It wasn't only because of the mating session, a big part of it was about the aftermath of the action. The Prince and been on his high horse ever since, bragging about having a 'suitable' mate while flirting with many single noble clan members. _

To the Chinese man it was degrading, insulting and embarrassing. He was not the type to sit around and take such nonsense, but there was so much one could do when it came to royalty. Though at that point the man didn't seem to care. He had made that decision when he was present at the long dining table for a brunch in the early afternoon.

_Heero had been bragging about his mating and boasting his dominant status to all, while Wufei had been glaring more darkly at his eggs and toast. The breaking point had came when the man had made contact with the Chinese man…._

"_Give me a kiss." the other said._

_Wufei glared, " Why should I?" he whispered nastily._

_The prince gave the other a cold stare, " I'm your mate. You are to do what I say." the man answered._

_Suddenly Wufei's felt a sharp pain to the roots of his hair and his head cocked back. The prince gave him a brutal kiss before releasing his hair and turning to smile slyly at the audience in front of them. Most looked amazed and in awe at Heero's dominance. Some even showed some sign of loathing and jealousy, overall Wufei didn't care. The Chinese man had finally reached his peak and was about to boil over , but he would not make a fool of himself. He would show his 'mate' who was boss, but discreetly. _

_So without giving his actions a second thought, Wufei's hand reached towards the princes pants and grabbed on to what currently mattered to the other most. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw the his mate eyes go wide and his body stiffen._

_Wufei squeezed on the others member, " This is a warning." he whispered to the other._

_Heero turned his gaze to him and opened his mouth to speak, but Wufei cut him off, " I am not some woman that you can show flaunt around like some prize." he growled, " I demand respect and will be treated with as much as I request." he finished as he squeezed on the limp member causing Heero to grunt in pain. " You will mind me." the Chinese man started again, " And you will never touch me again until I see fit."_

It had been a blur after that, Wufei had left immediately after the confrontations that was not even noticed by all the witnesses at the table. Later on he had cursed himself for not embarrassing his mate in public, it would of been a good lesson.Instead Wufei had fled the palace to give himself some 'alone' time and had been there ever since.

He hadn't heard any news about what was transpiring in the palace and he didn't really care…much… Still there was something about leaving that seemed a bit off. It was probably because of leaving his mate behind. Even though his mind couldn't tolerate Heero's antics most of the time, his body yearned for the other's touch. It was indeed a difficult situation and the more he was away, the worse it got.

Wufei sat up from his bed and glanced out the window. The palace looked so inviting…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him long to go back. He was sick of his parents anyway and was happy to sleep in a much more comfortable bed then his old one. The servants had been nice and polite as he ushered himself to his room. When he went inside he was immediately left alone to his own devices…the way he liked it. Wufei ran his hand along the silk sheets of the king sized bed, he smiled as he crawled onto the soft surface and laid down slowly.

His was almost asleep when he heard a soft knock sound at the door. Wufei opened one of his eyes and peered at the object. Without seeing that he was awake or not a servants head came into view and smiled sheepishly at the Chinese man, " Sorry sir." he said before opening the door wider.

The Chinese man's eyes snapped open as Heero walked slowly but steadily in his room. The door behind him closed with an echoing clank which left them both alone staring at each other. Wufei sat up from his bed slowly as his mate walked toward him.

"Your finally back." Heero commented.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yeah, its pretty short. I just wanted to write something before the week of Christmas (hectic week for me!). Comments and reviews please!!!!


	10. Breaking Point

-1Okay, so it hasn't been too long since I last updated. I hope you like the story and thanks for the comments on chap. 9. Enjoy!

Bonded: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes: 'Flashback'

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Chinese man's eyes snapped open as Heero walked slowly but steadily in his room. The door behind him closed with an echoing clank which left them both alone staring at each other. Wufei sat up from his bed slowly as his mate walked toward him._

"_Your finally back." Heero commented._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wufei couldn't help but tense as the prince walked over to his bed side. He knew that he would have to talk to his mate some time; now that he was back, but he didn't figure that it would be so fast. Black obsidian eyes followed the man's movements until he was standing a few feet away from the bed. There was a dead silence that filled the room while they both stared at each other.

Wufei frowned, " What do you want?" he asked rather coldly. He would hate to admit that he missed his mate, so he didn't. But there was still a sort of yearning that drew him toward the other. At the moment he was trying to suppress those feelings before Heero caught on to them. Wufei knew that if the prince sensed any indication what Wufei wanted he would defiantly exploit it.

Heero walked closer toward the bed, " I was waiting for you to come back." he stated in a neutral tone.

Wufei glared, " Why?" he snapped, " You wont be getting anything."

The Prince closed the distance between them and kneeled down so that he was slightly looking up at Wufei. His hand found his way on a clothed thigh and slowly worked it's way up to the others hip. Wufei tried his best to not shiver at the touch. He hated to admit it, but he was getting turned on by the gesture. Thankfully his glare held strong.

" What did I tell you about touching me." he said coldly.

Heero other had went to the opposite thigh and started giving it the same ministrations, " To do it only when you see fit." he answered automatically.

"Did I sa-"

"Your horny." the prince said simply.

Wufei frowned, " What?"

Heero looked up at his mate as he brought his hands to the others hips. With a sharp pull Wufei was pulled closer to him and found his legs straddling the others torso. Heero's hands left the Chinese man's waist for a second before reaching behind him and hooking Wufei's legs around him. He started to stand up, causing Wufei to lay down on the bed, with the prince hovering above him, "Your horny." repeated Heero.

The Chinese man glared as he unhooked his legs from the others waist and let them hang over the bed's edge, " And what if I am…" he answered.

It was to late to try to hide it, so to have the subject out in the open seemed like a better idea to the man. His mate gave a small smirk before leaning in closer to Wufei, "Want me to make it better?"

A slight flush emerged from Wufei's cheeks and he turned his head away, " Leave me alone." he whispered.

Heero gave a deep sigh before moving the other to the middle of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the Chinese man before pulling some of the sheets around them. Wufei's face was buried in the warmth of Heero's chest. His eyes stared to droop and sleep began to overtake him.

"Just for tonight." he heard his mate say, " Just for tonight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was an uneventful one…at least at the moment. Wufei woke up slowly with blankets surrounding him. He was currently on his side as he registered a warm wet object on his chest. Wufei opened his eyes to the semi-dark room. It looked like it as still in the early morning. From the cracks in the curtains, Wufei decided that the sun had not yet risen.

The foreign object suddenly closed on one nipple and Wufei let out a surprise yelp. He try to pull away but found a strong hand pushing him into the warm wetness. The Chinese man gasped and his eyes slowly started to close in pleasure. His hand went up to touch silky strands of hair, his eyes snapped open.

"Heero?" he said groggily.

The suction on his nipple released with a small 'pop' and Heero's face came in view. The other moved from Wufei's chest until they were facing each other.

Wufei gave him a sleepy glare, " What did I tell you about touching me." he gruffly asked.

The prince gave a small smirk before pulling Wufei closer to him, " I told you just for tonight…and now its morning."

Wufei growled as he tried to move away from the other. Heero loosened his grip a bit, but not enough for Wufei's freedom. Glaring the Chinese man turned around until he was facing the door. He felt his loose robe slide down his shoulder and Heero's mouth starting to suck on it. Wufei closed his eyes at the feeling. Unknowing to him his body half turned so that his mate could suck and bite on the areas around his collarbone and neck.

Then without warning the bedroom door opened to reveal Treize. Wufei looked at the man wide-eyed and embarrassed. His mate didn't seem to care for the intrusion, either that or he hadn't notice.

"Your back." the man said in a happy tone.

Wufei could only nod in silence. His face was flaming and Heero hadn't stop his ministrations yet. Wufei instantly pushed the other roughly which made him stop.

Heero snarled and pushed Wufei on his back, " I want-"

"Good morning little brother." chimed in Treize.

Heero flared out his sharp canines and snapped his head toward his brother, " What do you want?" he asked sounding venomous.

Treize smiled, " Jus wanted to see if you two were getting along… and you got a letter."

Heero turned toward Wufei, " Later." he said, " We have unfinished business to take care of."

The older man smiled, " I don't doubt that." he said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Wufei glared and pushed the prince off him, " What the hell do you think your doing." he yelled sitting up.

Heero growled, " Your mine!" yelled back, " Everyone must know that you're my mate."

Wufei snarled, " You overly possessive bastard! There's no fucking way I'll let you have sex with me!"

The Chinese man angrily got out of bed and huffed toward the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. From out side the door he could here Heero throwing random objects around the spacious room, cursing while he did it.

Wufei turned to the already filled bathtub. He growled with frustration before slipping out of his night robes and entering the tub. Servants were expected to fill the large marble bath anytime someone was in the room. They also had duties to keep it nice and hot until the noble or royal would feel like taking a bath. Wufei sunk into the warm liquid and gave a tired sigh.

He glanced at the locked door before glancing up at the ceiling. A sudden sadness enveloped his entire being as he sat there letting the water relax his muscles. He had never pictured the 'mating' life to be so complicated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chinese man sat at the table ignoring his brooding mate as Treize and Zechs read off each birthday card that was sent that morning. Heero picked childishly at his food, clearly ignoring the well-wishers that took time to send him the letters. To his left was Wufei who was ignoring the Prince's attitude and sipping politely on some soup that the chef had made that morning.

" They are expecting a party." said Zechs as he finished reading one of the letters.

" They always expect a party." growled out Heero.

Treize sipped at his tea, " There's already one in the making…"

Wufei peered from his soup in curiosity, " Is there?"

The older man smiled, " It's one of our most extravagate of all our parties."

"Not to mention a lot of drinking." added Zechs playfully.

Wufei gave them both a small smile before turning his glance to his mate. Even though Heero was acting as politely as a prince should Wufei could tell that he was clearly upset. After this morning argument they hadn't spoken on sentence to each other and by that happening the palace was a bit on edge. Even Wufei knew that an irritated Heero Yuy was something not to be trifled with. But he also knew that the princes power over him was at a limit and Heero also knew that as well. Heero's eyes turned to look at Wufei's. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds before the Chinese man glanced away and went back to eating his meal.

"When will this party take place?" asked Wufei.

Treize smiled and lifted his tea cup. He took a couple of sips before answering, " Probably this weekend."

Wufei frowned, " I thought that his birthday already passed."

"It did." chimed Heero who was still staring at Wufei, " We just didn't have enough time to celebrate it much."

"What about the banquets?" asked Wufei.

"Minor subtleties before the main event." answered Treize.

Wufei looked down at his soup curiously. He was indeed intrigued by the birthday celebration, when he was living in the city he had heard amazing stories of circus acts, exquisite foods and the best guests coming to wish the royals well. He found himself slightly excited by what was going to transpire.

"I hope you have a suitable outfit Wufei." said Zechs, " Everyone does there best to dress-to-kill at these celebrations.

Wufei nodded, his mine already turning and thinking of what he might wear. In truth , he had never been the one to go to parties. In his heart Wufei knew he was a genuine bookworm with a splash of warrior instinct. But ever since he was little he had imagined what such parties would be like and know that he had the opportunity he wouldn't miss it.

" I'll find something…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later- Party night

Wufei glanced at himself in the mirror of his large room. On the day he had heard of the party, Wufei had went to see his mother for clothing suggestions. She had presented him with olive green robes with golden trimming. The robes came with a cream outer long cape that had a hood. Wufei stared at his reflection as he critiqued himself. He currently had the outer robe on which worked nice with his skin. Under it was a olive green shirt with a v-neck collar that showed some of his golden skin. The shirt came down to his thigh and matched with his matching pants. On his feet he wore his traditional black slippers.

Overall the outfit was a bit fancy, but not to an extent.

On his ear he wore gold dangly earrings that matched his robes (they were given to him by Treize) and his hair a long French braid that was tied off by a gold clasp, which caused it to cascade down his back. Wufei sighed nervously. Already guest were arriving downstairs and the entertainment was setting up in the grand hall. The chefs in the kitchen had been working at high speeds all day and the servants had been setting up special decorations for the occasions. Wufei took one last look at himself before heading towards his bedroom door and exiting the room.

He walked down the many hallways of the palace until he came upon a main staircase. Feeling childish, but equally curious, Wufei peeked around the corner of the staircase to see what was transpiring below. The grand ball room was already busy with many guests talking and looking at the entertainment below and above. Many acrobats from circuses were already showing off their skills to the amazed guests. From above performers were swinging and flying through the air above the many guests.

Wufei took a deep breath before walking toward the staircase. He made his descent down and unnoticed to some but causing the attention of most guests and performers. Once he had stepped off the last stair he was almost tackled by his odd cousin.

Wufei pushed the older man off him, " What the heck do you think your doing?" he asked curiously.

Rein smiled nervously, he was wearing his military ranking uniform and looked quite handsome.

"There after me." he answered turning his head a bit.

Wufei followed his gaze and found a group of woman gossiping and flirting as their gazes kept firm on his cousin's tall form.

"They've been hounding me ever since I arrived." said Rein as he turned back to Wufei. He looked at his cousin up and down before smiling, "You look gorgeous." he stated.

Wufei glared, " Don't poke fun."

Rein smirked, " I was being serious."

Wufei couldn't help but roll his eyes before he started walking through the crowd. Rein followed after him, trying to get away from the many women that flocked at his side. A waiter passed by with a tray of wine glasses and Rein gracefully took two glasses off. He handed one to Wufei, " Your going to need a drink to last the night."

Wufei chuckled before sipping at the alcoholic beverage, " You really need to quit."

Rein smiled before downing the glass. They walked along the ball room picking up some conversations and leaving others. For a while both were occupied by playing a game of poker with some guests that laid out the cards. Wufei and Rein had benefited from the gambling and one a number of expensive prizes. After that they all had went to the dining room for the dinner. Wufei was seated next to Heero who was looking rather handsome in his current party wear. His robes were a cobalt blue that matched his eyes perfectly. As they all sat down and food was served to them Wufei found himself being subject to many glances of his mate.

The Chinese man had to smile to himself. He loved the attention and was secretly pleased that Heero noticed him. He also liked the fact that Heero would be pinning over him the whole night when Wufei wasn't at all willing to show any affection to the prince. At least not in public. As the days went by before the weekend of the party Wufei had found himself warming up to his mate. It wasn't intentional and he still kept his distance from Heero but the man was indeed charming and Wufei was starting to develop deeper feelings for the man.

After dinner Heero disappeared within the masses of guests to Wufei disappointment. The Chinese man didn't show the emotion that he was a bit hurt. The night was still grand and impressive. He spent most of his time in the company of Rein, Quatre and Trowa. Some times he would catch a glimpse of Treize and Zechs but not that much of Heero.

It was around 12:45 am when Wufei started heading up to his room. He went pass the staircase to head to his room when he caught movement in his eye. As he looked closer he could see a group of people seating on a red velvet couch surrounding a lone figure. It was Heero, Heero and some of the guests that had been invited to the party. Wufei stepped a bit closer to the group and immediately saw one of them lick at Heero's neck suggestively. The Chinese man froze, before he walked back slowly, making sure not to be seen. Wufei may of not been to knowledgeable about mating, but he knew what you weren't suppose to do when you had a mate.

The Chinese man quickly walked back to his room and shut the door. His breath was fast and ragged. Wufei took off his outer garment and threw it somewhere on the floor. Outside his balcony window they thunder clouds were forming. Wufei went outside just as they rain started to fall. His grasped the balcony edge and looked down at the city below.

There was a drop of water that his hand, he looked up at the sky, but find it only sprinkling rain. The rain couldn't hit that hard….

Wufei touched his cheek and found water cascading down his cheek….a tear? The Chinese man sniffed, this was not the way it was to turn out. It couldn't be…he thought when he got a mate that everything would be fine, but know…

Wufei looked up at the sky. He let the tears come freely down his face as he gazed at the black clouds. Thunder erupted from above and the sprinkle turned into a shower. It instantly drenched Wufei from head to toe and went along. The man didn't care as he got soaked to the bone. His life had become miserable. His life with his mate was none existence and there was no love between them…well at least on one side.

The tears came harder as the rain fell. Lightning filled the sky as the Chinese man cried harder.

Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was yanked from the balcony's edge toward the door. Wufei looked surprise as he met cold cobalt eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" asked the prince.

Wufei couldn't help but sniff as he tried to yank away from Heero's grasp. The other held him tighter and ushered him toward the bedroom. Wufei struggled the whole way, trying to break free, tears still cascading down his cheek. Heero closed the balcony door and locked it before turning his full attention to his mate.

He looked Wufei up and down, " Your robes are ruined." he said more to himself, " And you looked so beautiful in them too."

Wufei didn't say anything, he tried to yank away again, but failed. Heero sighed before starting the task of peeling off Wufei's wet clothes. With one last ounce of strength, the Chinese man pushed himself into the prince causing the other to lose his balance. He was instantly free and sprinted toward the safety of the bathroom door. As he reached the doorknob he was suddenly yanked back into warm arms and snapped around.

Wufei grunted when he hit one of the bedroom walls, " Don't make me beat you in submission." his mate warned.

Wufei's tense body suddenly went limp as he fell to the ground. Heero caught him before he hit the ground and propped him against the wall. Wufei sniffed again and suddenly started to cough.

Heero growled, " Know your sick." he said as he started to take the Chinese's mans clothes off.

Once everything was off Heero led Wufei to the bathroom and wrapped his damp body in a towel. Since he was holding Wufei his robes were also very much wet and took them off for the servants to get. He put a fluffy bathrobe on before going to the door. Wufei stood leaning against the sink feeling terribly sick. He sniffed and glanced at himself in the mirror.

His cheeks were flushed and nose a bit red. Eyes looked wide and wounded with raindrops still on his eyelashes. When Heero came back into the room he walked toward the other and led him into the bedroom.

"Why were you out there?" he asked.

Wufei sighed as he leaned against one of the bedroom walls.

Heero glared, "Tell me."

The Chinese looked up at the Prince. It was so unfortunate that he fell in love with him. He already realized the emotion after he started crying out on the balcony. It was so clearly obvious, yet, it took him so long to figure out. But if Heero was sleeping with people there was no room for a relationship.

" We should separate." Wufei said in a cracked voice.

The Prince stiffened, " What?"

"Its not working out-"

Heero was in front of him in seconds, " Who says?"

Wufei couldn't help but press more desperately against the wall. He thought that Heero would have been happy about his decision, " I thh-"

Heero slammed his hands on either side Wufei's face, " Who said?" he growled.

The Chinese man shook his head, " No one." he answered with his raspy voice, " I just thought it would be better if-"

"You've found another?"

Wufei looked startled, " What?"

"You're my mate." said Heero in a confident tone.

Wufei turned his head away, he was starting to get a headache. Unfortunately that gesture seem to get Heero angrier. The Chinese man was yanked from the wall and pushed on the bed roughly. Wufei tried to brace himself as landed in a tired heap. His robe had flown open and revealed a great deal of his thighs and chest. He felt a weight press him down on the mattress and he looked up to see Heero.

"Heero…?"

The other gave Wufei a small smile, " I love it when you say my name like that."

Wufei peered up at the prince with confusion, until a knock was heard on the door.

Without looking Heero answered, " Come in."

Wufei eyes diverted to the open door and a servant came in with a tray of dishes and wines, " What you requested sir." he said placing it by the bedside.

Heero smiled at the older woman, "Thank you."

The woman looked surprised at the princes spoken gratification, but bowed happily before leaving. The door shut with a soft click, leaving the two men alone.

Heero tugged at Wufei's robe and splayed it open, " I was looking for you all night you know…" he said.

Wufei turned his attention back to the princes.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

Heero smiled, " I don't know what you mean." he lowered his head and ran his tongue along Wufei's slightly parted lips.

Wufei shut his eyes as he shivered. Heero smiled at the action as he took off his robe and positioned himself between Wufei's parted legs. The prince gave Wufei a chaste kiss, before leaning in for another. This time it was deepened as Heero put his tongue in Wufei's mouth. At first Wufei didn't respond, but after a couple of other kisses Wufei wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. Smacking was heard for a couple of minutes before they broke apart, " I cant live without you Wufei."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! So I'm done with chapter 10!!! Sry for any errors.

I hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews and comments are much appreciated!!!!!

Thanks.


	11. Turning Tables

Thank you all for your patience. It's been so busy at school and work…I barely have enough time to write.

Bonded: Turning Tables

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

The morning sun drew a delicate beam off light that hit the silk covers of the king's master bed. A young man slightly stirred from the mountains of covers that littered the comfy mattress. His mate was no where to be seen in the premises. Wufei opened his sloe eyes slowly as he gazed at the poorly lit room. He rolled over onto his back and gazed at the beds canopy. He glanced at the empty space where his mate was supposed to be and frowned. It hadn't been easy night and Wufei knew that his comment had still lingered in the royal's heart. Separation. It was uncommon when it came to mating but not unheard of. Last night Heero had kept his mind occupied from such thoughts, but the damage had already been done.

Wufei sat up from the bed and trotted to the bathroom, He didn't have to glance in the mirror to know that his body was littered with love bites. The Chinese man found out quickly that the action was one of Heero's famous past times when it came to anything but 'love –making'. He knew that his mate was getting frustrated by Wufei's defiance. The Prince was after all apart of the wolf clan and was accustomed to mating usually a few times a day. It was in his clan's nature and tradition to do such things, but Wufei still couldn't look passed the first time they had mated.

Yes the experience had been pleasurable, but it also consisted of much pain. It had been the man's first time and he couldn't help to think if it would always feel that way when it came to sex.

Wufei quickly bathed himself and chose navy –blue robes to wear. He had figured since the party was over, he could walk around in more comfortable attire. Wufei opened the door to the room and exited into the long hallway as he headed towards the dining room. The man felt a small trimmer run through his stomach as he neared the main staircase. It would be nice to have a peaceful dinner like before….

Or so the Chinese man thought as he turned the corner. The Asian literally almost tripped as he gazed at the full breakfast table. Every seat was occupied by the same guest that had been present the night before. Wufei cleared his throat and braced himself as he reluctantly made his descent down the staircase. At the head of the table he could already see his mate conversing with the many guests around him. The Chinese man quietly slipped into his seat to the left of the chattering Prince. Seconds later a tray of soup was sat gently in front of him.

The man nodded his thanks before taking sips of his favorite dish. He glanced at his mate, expecting to get some sort of attention, but was ignored. Wufei frowned in his spoon. Maybe Heero had changed his mind…after all; Wufei suggestion was just out of the spur of the moment. The Chinese man glanced at his mate, who was currently smiling fondly at something from across the table. Wufei turned toward the directions and froze as his eyes rested on a familiar man; in fact he was the same man that the Asian had seen hugging up on Heero yesterday night.

Wufei quickly glanced toward his bowl of soup. He suddenly felt nauseated. With a small whisper of excuse, Wufei jetted from the large table and into the gardens. Unfortunately he missed the slight frown and the unreadable glance his mate cast at him as he exited. Wufei walked quickly in the gardens and stopped when he came upon a small pond. He instantly registered a lone figure sitting by the waters edge gazing at the ripples in the water. Rein. Wufei walked over to his silent cousin before sitting down beside him. Rein, glanced at him before turning back to the peaceful pool.

"Having trouble?" he asked Wufei.

The younger boy just nodded, "I think I made a major error…" he replied.

Rein looked at him curiously, "How so?"

Wufei looked down at his lap, "Last night…" he began, "I had mentioned something to Heero and I think that he had taken my words seriously."

Rein turned to his cousin, "I wouldn't worry about it-"

"I think he may be having an affair." stated Wufei.

Rein gave him a small grin, "By what evidence?"

Wufei sighed, "Well, there's signs pointing toward it."

Rein turned back to the pond, he didn't comment. Wufei turned to his cousin with a small frown, "What's wrong?"

The other was silent for a couple of seconds before gazing up at the sky, "How long did you know?"

Wufei looked at his cousin with confusion, Rein went on, "About Duo…" he said.

Wufei closed his eyes slowly, "He told you."

"Yes. Last night."

"I found out the day at the bathhouse." Replied Wufei as he turned to look at his cousin, "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner…"

Rein shrugged, "Its fine…I'm just glad everything's out in the open."

Wufei gave Rein a small smile, "How was it yesterday?"

"I punched him in the jaw." Replied Rein in a bored tone.

"That's it?"

The other shrugged, "I was half drunk. I probably would of killed him if I wasn't…"

Wufei smiled, "Something's never change."

Rein stood up and stretched, "Don't worry too much about your mate, Fei." Wufei looked up curiously at his cousin, "He craves your attention. He might just be acting out."

Wufei glared, "I strongly doubt that."

The other shrugged, "Well, I have to go back to Trop Peak. I'll be seeing yah."

It was late in the day when Wufei headed toward the edge of the royal gardens. They were separated from the forest by a large smooth wall. Wufei climbed a nearby tree and started pacing the wall as he gazed at the natural forest. The sun was setting amongst the trees, giving the sky a rosy orange hue. Wufei sat at the walls edge and gazed at its lush green trees. He finally felt his restlessness die down as he breathed in.

"Long time." Came a voice from below.

Wufei stood up on the narrow wall as a figure jumped on the rocky surface a few feet away from him. The Chinese man tensed as the figure stepped toward him, "I see that my chances of claiming you have come too late." The other said sniffing the air.

Wufei frowned, "No funny business." He said.

The Hyena grinned, "I swear." He said as he held up his arms, "I wouldn't dream of going against royalty."

Wufei glared, "Are you mocking me?"

The other shook his head, "No."

Wufei slowly took his eyes of the hyena and sighed.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" the man asked.

"Cause I feel like it." The other answered.

"My name is Raven."

Wufei couldn't help but snort, "That's a very interesting name…especially from the clan you come from."

Raven smiled back, "Blame my parents." He said, "…Dragon?"

Wufei eyed him before looking away, "So you know…now what?"

Raven shrugged, "Nothing. Your secret is safe with me."

Wufei glared, "How can I trust you? Just weeks ago you and your buddies were chasing me down to be your mate."

Raven grinned, "It's in my clan's tradition. The way we operate."

"Is that your excuse?"

"Every clan is different your highness. Only 30 years ago almost every clan had the same methods of getting a mate."

Wufei glanced at him; Raven chuckled, "Except your clan of course." He added.

The Chinese man couldn't help but smirk, "We think differently then the majority."

Raven just nodded in silence as he gazed at the sky slowly turn darker by the minute. From behind them, the palace was in an uproar. Festive music could be heard from the party that had just commenced. Raven turned to Wufei, "You will not join them?"

"I'm not really into parties."

The other smirked, "That's a shame. I think dancing is one of my favorite things to do…especially to the right beat."

Wufei couldn't help but smile, "Then you go."

Raven smiled sheepishly at him, "We both no I wouldn't be welcomed."

The Chinese man smiled as his mind drifted to the music that played in the distance. From beside him, Raven sighed with content, "So you control nature?"

Wufei eyed the other warily, "Control?"

"The way you escaped…it was like you flew-"

"No one can fly." Interrupted Wufei, "…but gliding. That's not so hard to do."

Raven looked at the man curiously, "Will you show me?"

"No." replied the Chinese man.

The Hyena smiled sadly at him, "Someone like me isn't allowed to see such things…"

"You misunderstood me…" replied Wufei, "It's not easy to glide. It takes up tons of energy and wind to hold the body…"

Raven nodded before clearing his throat. Wufei examined the man quietly as he sat looking at the forests canopy. It was bizarre how things could change so fast. It wasn't even a couple of weeks ago when he was fleeing for his life from the other and his comrades. Now, here he was sitting only a few feet away from him and…somehow…craving his company.

Maybe it was because the other knew about his secret. Yes, it's true that Sarrine had known as well, but he had acted a bit more differently then Raven had. The noble had almost looked to Wufei as some mystic being that would guide him through out his troubles. Where as Raven stilled seem to look at him the same way. An upbeat tune was heard from the palace some distance away. At the corner of his eye Wufei saw Raven jump as the music went on.

They both turned to each other, "May I ask for this dance?" asked the Hyena. Wufei looked at the other with a puzzled expression. Raven had already standing and gazing at him with bright eyes.

"You're serious?" he asked slowly.

Raven nodded, "May I?"

Wufei slowly stood up and looked at the narrow wall they stood upon, "On the wall?"

"You're not up for it?" the other commented sarcastically.

Wufei gave him a watered down glare, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The others grinned, "You're afraid you might fall?"

Wufei stepped closer to the other, "I have great balance." He argued.

Raven held out his hands, "Prove it…you HIGHNESS."

Wufei gave the other an amused smile before taking his hand. Raven's other hand snaked around the smaller man's waist as they started to sway with the music. The song was a tune that was taught by many clans. Wufei wasn't surprised that the other knew the steps that went along with the upbeat song. As the tune became faster, so did there dancing.

The Chinese man kept his eyes glued to the others as they picked up speed. The steps were the hardest thing to learn from the dance. But both men seemed to know all by heart. The only problem was the narrow wall that they were dancing on…Wufei was suddenly found himself spinning to Raven's side of the wall. He felt the edge close to his feet, before he successfully stepped to the opposite side of where he was at. Wufei gave the other a triumphed smirk before letting himself be pulled into the other's arms.

"I thought you were going to fall for a second." Whispered Raven.

The Chinese man rolled his eyes, "I told you I was graceful." He replied back rather playfully.

Raven gave a chuckle, before spinning him around again. They were half way through the dance when a 'zing' sound flew passed Wufei's ear abruptly. Wufei back was toward Raven at the moment and he quickly turned around to see Raven clutching his right bicep. From the other's trembling fingers was a wooden arrow.

The Chinese man quickly examined the wound before looking at the ground below. There were to palace guards with arrows pointed at Raven. In the middle of them was Prince Heero looking livid and murderous. Wufei couldn't help but shudder at his mate's angry expression; he turned back to Raven, "Go back to your clan." He whispered in a low voice.

Raven eyes diverted from his wound to Wufei, "They did it because of my clan…because of what I am.

Wufei shook his head quickly, "No. They did it because you're with me."

Raven's eyes went wide, "They're going to-"

"Not unless you run back to your clan now!"

Raven nodded before turning slightly and falling on the other side of the stone wall. Wufei watched the other grunt in pain as he steadied himself from the fall and run off into the thick forest.

Wufei stood warily against the wall with his hands crossed in front of his chest. His mate was currently leaning on their master bed's post and glaring at something on the floor. Wufei gripped his bruised arm. The minute Raven had disappeared he was literally dragged by Heero into their main quarters. Wufei suspected that the party had been cancelled because of the lack of music. He had also seen several nobles leaving for the front gate as he was hurriedly rushed into the palace.

Heero had not spoken a word to him since the awkward encounter with Raven. But the Chinese man knew one thing for sure; he would stay a far distance from the prince as possible. Wufei glanced at his mate and couldn't help but shiver. He glanced at the closed door that the other had locked after they entered the room. Wufei turned back toward his mate and let out a shaky sigh.

"Is he the other?" spoke Heero.

Wufei frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play games with me!" the prince snapped.

Wufei couldn't help but lean further back against the wall, "You're out of lin-"

"You're out of line! How dare he touch what's mine!"

Wufei glared, "He asked me to dance and I gave him an approval-"

"It was not your choice to make!" yelled back Heero. His eyes had turned a deep purple and he was breathing harshly, "You are MY mate! No one is to touch you until they ask ME!"

Wufei snarled, "I am not a possession! I am not here for your pleasure!"

Suddenly Wufei was pinned against the wall. Heero's hands were on ether side of him, "Is that why you suggested a separation…because you have a lover!"

"You shouldn't talk!" bit back the Chinese man, "You've flirted with as number of nobles at your parties!"

"They are just nobles-"

"You could've fooled me! "snarled Wufei, "Do just nobles kiss and suck on your neck as your mate should do!? How come they always have your attention and you look at them so lovingly?"

Heero was silent for a couple of seconds before he brought his hand up to Wufei's cheek. He caressed it lovingly as he gazed at his mates lips, "Because I want you to claim me." He said simply, "Just once so I know that this arrangement is not so one-sided…"

Heero moved away from the shocked Chinese man and towards they're balcony window. Wufei watched the others movements in fascination before the stopped at the windows opening. So Rein had been right…Heero did want his attention…and reassurance. Wufei couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought. His mate's methods were odd but sweet now that everything was out in the open. But Wufei was still curious on how much influence he had on the stoic prince.

The Chinese man bit his lip nervously as he walked over to his mate. Once he was beside him, Wufei grabbed the others face gently and leaned in for a small kiss. Once they're lips connected Wufei found himself in Heero's arms and a tongue being shoved in his mouth. They kissed and sucked at each other for a couple of minutes before Wufei pushed Heero slightly away from him.

His mate looked at him with confusion and tried to lean in for another kiss. Wufei leaned back and pressed his index finger to the others lips, "That's it for now." He whispered.

Heero breathed in deeply and slowly started to lap at his mate's neck with much affection, "…one more…" he whispered as his eyes met Wufei's again, "…please."

That's IT!!! It's supposed to be longer, but I wanted to get something out there since I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Comments and Reviews are welcomed!!!!!


	12. Bedtime Tales

Hello everyone, it's been a long time. But I really want to finish this series. I've always been fond of it and with your comments and questions on its completion, I've been trying to finish.

Thank you all for sending me those posts. It got me thinking on how I want to end the story.

Chow

_Qhernadez07_

* * *

**Chapter 12**: _Bedtime Tales_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

A small boy sat on a large silk bed. The night was fully upon the large palace that he resided in. Already lamps were lit upon the sleeping city below.

Heero thought it to be beautiful, it almost had the same awe as the night sky. The young boy looked up to the powdered white moon. It was bright tonight, bright and full.

" I'm surprised you're up pup." came a soft tenor.

Heero turned towards the door to a tall slender man dressed in simple cotton robes. For being a part of the wolf clan, the man would probably be considered as a runt.

Someone that was unfit of the title of king at present, yet there he was resigning in the palace and its glory.

Heero gave his father a small smile as the man walked up to his bed. His gazed at the full moon with a blissful smile. The young boy looked at him curiously, wondering if the

older alpha male would howl.

"Tell me a story." Heero whispered softly.

It was rare to see his father alone and secluded. The wolf had duties to his kingdom, subjects and family. But to the young pup, family always seemed to be the last priority. His

father smiled and went to sit at the foot of the large bed. He's intense stare bore into Heero, contemplating if he should fulfill his youngest request.

"Tomorrow is a busy day...for all of us." he started.

Heero resented the urge to frown. Like his father, he hardly showed emotions...unless necessary. But he doubted that pouts, whines, and tears would change the others mind.

His only response was diverting his gaze downward.

His father mouth turned upward," What would you like to hear?"

Heero locked eyes with his father," What of are clan? Of grandpa?" he asked hopefully.

His father's eyebrows slightly rose, " It's a tale of two brothers." he explained.

"Like me and Trieze?"

From the others throat a low chuckle emerged, "Hardly."

* * *

Two young wolves sat in the chamber of a withering alpha male. His mate, partner, and friend clutched the wolves hand gently. She had gave the wolf a small litter, but never the

less two males. The two sons both sat in chairs next to their dying father.

One was large and tall, very buff and tanned. His eyes were a piercing black, something he inherited from his father. He sat tall and proud, waiting for the old wolf to speak his last

words. He was expecting it.

Beside him was a smaller wolf. He was a couple inches shorter than the other and slender build. He watched his father, expecting nothing. His cobalt eyes glimmered in the night.

He watched his father glance at his mother. She gave him a small nod before reaching under the bed frame and pulling out a small wooden box. She gave it to her dying husband.

The alpha wolf gazed at both his sons, one eye a piercing black, the other a milky white.

"In this box is both of your birthrights." he explained eyeing the two," What is said is final and is the result of my many years in this world."

He opened the small box slowly to reveal two identical scrolls. He gave one to the eldest son and the other to his youngest.

"On the seal it shows the destination on where to go." he frowned," Only there, when you've reached this place can you open the scrolls contents."

The two sons bowed, one left in a hurry, the other hesitated gazing at his sick father before he disappeared.

Heero opened his eyes slowly to a dimly lit pastel room. The story his father told him was more than entertainment for the younger wolf. Later on when Heero was much older he realized

that the interesting tale was indeed true. It was about his father and uncle, about a weighing decision (that in the end) would be the better good for the kingdom.

His grandfather had sent both sons out into the world; opposite directions. One had went east while the other west. It wasn't until they reached their destinations that they found out

what the old wolf had done. Believing that he would leave his empire in utter turmoil, the king denounced his eldest sons birth right.

Heero's uncle, Royce, was sent to rule only one patch of land. An island in the middle of the great sea called Ceret. His brother, Heero's father, was rewarded the kingdom and sent to the

Capitol city to rule. Though a rare move, the king knew both his sons quite well and new Royce's dark nature. And though Waen, the youngest, had nothing to do with his father's action, his

older brother insisted he was at fault.

The island of Ceret was cold and unforgiving. It was ruled by Royce and his son, two dictators. His grandfather had made the right choice..

Heero turned his head and smiled as he gazed at his mate. It had took a while, but they seemed to finally be in sync with each other. Currently his mate was sound asleep, clearly exhausted

from last night's activities.

Heero smiled as he turned the other on his back and spread his legs. He nuzzled the others neck. He couldn't wait to have pups. And with all the mating going on, Heero was sure when Wufei

went into heat next they would have a successful fertilization.

" Your insufferable..." came a sleepy voice.

Heero smiled at his mate, "Only around you."

Wufei glared," Shall we begin then?"

Heero chuckled, " Don't act like it's a chore. You enjoy yourself."

The other blushed as Heero spread his legs wider. The wolf pushed in slowly, keeping a steady eye on his mates reaction. The morning just wasn't complete without love making.

* * *

Wufei scurried along the busy streets of the city. He had managed to escape the watchful eyes of his mate to catch a breathier. Heero and Trieze were called into a council early in the

afternoon, which made the perfect opportunity to escape. Wufei had been feeling a bit...off lately. He had decided to head to Sally for an explanation.

There was a slight overcast over the city. It wasn't uncommon at this time of year to get light showers, winter was indeed on its way. Wufei welcomed the climate shift. He had always preferred

the cooler weather.

A familiar brick building came into view as he turned a corner. A strong wind blew his robes, multi-color leaves scattered everywhere. Wufei quickly walked into the old building with the red door.

Without hesitation he made his way to Sally's office.

"Come in Fei." chimed a familiar voice as he came towards the door.

Heero looked at the scroll he had received a few weeks ago. The bedtime story was becoming a reality. His uncle and cousin had declared war on the kingdom. Heero had spent a days with his

brother mustering troops in Trop Peak and setting extra guards at different points in the city.

Still with the extra precaution, Heero couldn't help but feel that he was just delaying what was surely to come.

There was indeed something on its way. Heero was forced to brace for the worst. He had scouts, snipers, everyone patrolling the lands. Even though his council seemed satisfied with his current

reply to the threat, Heero felt... it was not enough?

" Dazing in space again, little brother?"

Heero slowly blinked out of his trance, " Just pessimistic thinking I suppose..."

Treize gave his brother a small smile," Comes with the territory as king."

Heero nodded his head in agreement. His eldest brother had gave the kingdom to Heero when they were both very small. Surprisingly, their father didn't object to the request. Heero was too

young to fight the request and in the end he was glad he had not. The younger sibling was fit for the title, all his attributes learned from his father.

He turned to Trieze and smiled," I need a break." he admitted.

His brother laughed," Well, you are due for a honeymoon."

Heero smirked. He gazed out the window. Where was his little mate anyway?

* * *

Wufei sat patiently on Sally's doctor table. She was currently in the other room looking for her stethoscope. She first had Wufei lay down when he had arrived. The examination was an uncomfortable

annoyance. She had slightly massaged and prodded his belly.

" I'm going into the back to get my stethoscope." she said before moving away.

Wufei nodded as she left his side and entered the other room. He turned to the window closet to him. It was still windy, the leaves were beginning to receive a light frost.

"Sorry I took so long-"

Wufei turned to Sally's voice. From outside the window a bright flash of light illuminated the sky. Suddenly the table below him started to shake. Wufei felt the ground disappear from under him.

He was tumbling into a black abyss, Sally cries muffled by brick, mud and cement.


	13. Chaos

**Bonded 13: **_Chaos_

_

* * *

_

Heero heard another large explosion as he dashed through the palace. The ground shook, chandeliers dangled uncomfortably from side to side. The wolf picked up his speed as he banked around a corner and started to head down a long grand staircase. Below were a handful of soldiers, maids and cooks. They were talking franticly to Zechs as more bombs sounded.

" You're majesty!" one of the maids croaked when she saw him rushing towards them.

Zechs turned toward the king, " Treize is on his way to Trop Peak.." he began.

Heero nodded, trying to catch his breath, " Do we have any idea were the first blast originated from?"

" They say somewhere on the East part of the city." answered Zechs, " But it's very chaotic, so we don't know if that's exactly accurate."

Heero tried to calm down his breathing. If the East side of the city was indeed being attacked, then he needed to locate his mate immediately.

He turned to the soldiers," We need to start to evacuate the city, starting with the East side of the city. Take them all to Trop Peak, that's the only safe place... Also the forest near the west gate."

The soldiers bowed, " Sir!" they replied before disappearing out of the palace's main gate.

The king turned to the maids and cooks, " All of you head to Trop Peak as well. And go quickly..." Heero paused, " Where's Mandy?"

Out of the crowd came a small petite woman. By here effortless grace and alertness, Heero could tell what clan she originated from, the Deer.

She walked up to him cautiously, her body showing a slight vibration, " Sir?"

Heero slowly outstretched his hand and put it on her quivering shoulder. It was well known that those of the Deer clan could be easily frightened, " Do you mind searching the palace for mate?" he asked softly.

She looked a bit startled at first," Of course, your majesty... I'll search the library first and go from there."

Heero nodded, " Thank you. That sounds promising."

/

Cadet Reese sprinted across the city. His clan was built for speed. Today he was glad to put his genetic make- up to such good use. Reese stopped when he entered the town square. All around him, people were rushing towards the south-west part of the city.

The troops residing there had just received orders to get all the civilians to the forest or Trop Peak. Reese started to jog towards the fountain, from what he could tell the East side of city was engulfed in black smoke. Rumor was that the first blast originated in that part of the city.

Trop Peak had sent out several medic teams across the city. Reese was sure that they would arrive soon. He sniffed the air, his nose crinkled at the smell of the poisons fumes. As he entered the damaged area, buildings were collapsed and smoking. He swallowed thickly as he came across lifeless bodies scattered across the pavement.

Reese slowly walked further into the crumbling ruins. The smell had gotten worse and was making his eyes water. It was small, yet annoying price to pay for being a part of the Cheetah clan.

A low thunder was heard from above. The cadet sighed as drops of water started to fall steadily from the sky. The rain would help put out the fire, but would intensify the smell of rotting corpses if they didn't clear them out soon.

Reese walked slowly through the deserted street. He eyed the lifeless bodies of the fallen, hoping that one would make some small movement. He walked steadily taking point of how many buildings were hit; until he stumbled across a bright red door. It was the only remaining piece of the object, the rest was scattered around the mound of mud and cobblestone that it use to be attached too.

Reese walked slowly up the mound, he turned his head left to right then froze. Towards the top, a muddied cloth shaped like a cone was sticking out. It could of been an illusion of the eye... but seemed like something else. The young man quickly scampered up to the piece of cloth and grabbed it. From below the dirt a slight muffled sound of pain was heard.

Reese quickly got down on his hands and knees and started digging around the strange object. To his astonishment he found it connected to a leg, a leg that was connected to a body. It was someone's knee.

/

Rein tried maneuvering his way around the bustling refugees that poured into Trop Peak. He had to pick up some of his weaponry before heading to the battlefield. From spy's outside the wall, they relayed a letter describing a large army approaching. Troops had been dispatched as soon as the news arrived. He was to meet the leader of his squad on the left side of the surrounding trees near the city walls.

Rein had been showering when the first of the bombs hit. He still hadn't heard news on where, but the gut feeling in his stomach wasn't helping his nerves. The tall man pushed himself near his building, he tried hard not to fall as he moved against the traffic of people.

"Excuse me!" he had to yell as he entered his apartment building.

Rein hurried and started to unbutton his shirt. He ran up the stairs to the third floor and slowly stopped, his door was slightly ajar. Rein reached behind to his back pocket. He pulled out his pistol as he moved forward and pushed his door open. The apartment looked normal enough as he entered. Rein cautiously checked every room, his pistol in hand.

The last room he checked was his bedroom. He scanned the space, checked the closet and bathroom before putting down his pistol.

"Hey."

In a flash Rein had his gun out and was pointing it at the intruder. Duo stopped dead in his tracks, he slowly raised his arms.

"You left my door open." the Asian stated looking irritated.

Duo gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Rein put down his pistol. He was glad he hadn't used a bullet. The gun was only good for one shot anyway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rein walking to his closet.

Duo cleared his throat, "I just wanted to see how you were."

Rein said nothing as he changed into his traditional white cotton collared shirt. He started reached for his jade green uniform jacket.

" I've heard you've been called to fight... I just wanted to see you." the fox nervously explained.

" You should be at the palace." he began. Duo nodded in agreement. The braided man knew this wasn't going to be easy. He was sure that the other hadn't forgotten what had happened a few months ago. It was a horrible mistake and a major setback in wooing the tall man.

Rein reached for his sword and another gun hidden on one of the shelves of his closet. He placed the pistol in the holster of his belt and sheathed his sword.

" You had no right." he plainly said as he reached for the other pistol on the table.

Duo nodded again " I know... But I had to see you."

Rein lips tightened. Foxes were sly, he shouldn't expect nothing less of the clan. The Asian walked up to the nervous fox and stopped. What happened should have bothered him more than it did, but Rein was never the one to hold grudges. Though Duo Maxwell's made a serious error, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the man. The fox wasn't bad looking, was at least as tall as him and slightly entertaining.

But the older dragon wasn't going to make it easy for Duo to have him. It was in his clans nature, the dragons, to dance around almost anything. Mating was probably the number one pass time of this 'dance'. Or what others liked to call, playing hard-to-get. In fact, Wufei's wooing was based on the whole concept.

Rein cleared his throat and pulled out something from his pocket. He held the shiny object at Duo's eye level," This watch is important to me." he began," It's been passed down through my clan..."

Duo gazed at the decorative watch in amazement, like in a trance.

" It's exquisite." he said.

"Keep it for me." replied the officer.

Duo's eyes went wide as he was handed the precious object, "But-"

" I'll get it from you when I get back." said Rein quickly.

There was an awkward silence, Rein cleared his throat again and left the room. Seconds later, the front door opened and closed leaving the apartment quiet. Duo's thumb glided on the silver pocket watch. He had a small smile on his face as he gazed at its shining surface. He wasn't lying when he said it was exquisite, on its surface was etched a long serpent with wings. It's eye was a tiny ruby.

/

Several simple single horse carriages arrived minutes later after Reese started digging up the unconscious body. The body was now fully unearthed and the person appeared to be covered with mud. Reese quickly put the body on the carriage.

" We've found some other bodies in the rubble, Reese!" called out a medical officer.

" Good!" replied Reese, "Put them all on the carriage."

A few more bodies were loaded on, each with blood and mud over their clothes.

"Take them to the forest on the Westside." he instructed, " Our medics should have built a camp by now."

Another carriage rode into the space as one left. Quickly a young blond haired man jumped out and started looking over bodies that had been pulled out of the rubble. He fast and quiet, carrying a black doctors bag as he went to each one. Reese thought he was clearly albino. His skin was so fair and fresh looking, almost like a newborn baby... And his hair was a golden yellow that shined like silk in the sunny haze. Reese looked up at the sky and breathed an agonizing sigh. He never dreamed this sort of bad luck would be bestowed on the city.

He walked up to the medic who had just finished patching a young girl that had been found on the street. The man wiped his now sweaty brow and turned to the cadet.

"Hi, I'm Reese Lorrence." the cheetah greeted.

The other smiled and shook his hand, " Quatre Raberba Winner."

Reese smiled, " It's good to have you apart of the team. You seem pretty fast..."

Quatre nodded, " Yes. That's why I was called here first. I'm sure my sisters are in other parts of the city...that or the forest camp."

"Sisters?"

The blond laughed, " Oh yes, my whole family was destined to be medics." he explained, "Though I'm the only boy ... I have 28 sisters."

Reese couldn't help but do a double take, " 28! And there all medics?"

Quatre smiled, " Indeed, but truthfully it's in my clans blood to help...to have sympathy. This job suits all of us."

Reese cleared his throat, " May I ask what clan-"

" I'm from the Dove clan." the blond stated before walking down the street.

Reese followed after him. That explained the pale complexion of the other and even his hair. But he never would of that that the Dove clan would have so many residing in their family line. The Dove clan was somewhat solitary and kept to themselves. Though Reese could fully understand that, him being a part of the Cheetah clan and all. But it still seemed strange that a solitary clan could have so much people, Reese had never heard of such things.

He couldn't imagine how many of the Dove clan there actually was...especially since one branch had 29 children. Reese's clan could only dream of such numbers, they always birthed one or two kittens. Having three or more was highly irregular.

"How many bodies have you picked up?" The blond asked curiously.

Reese scratched his this black curly hair, " Probably a dozen..." he answered, " We've been also charged with clearing out the dead bodies."

Quatre gave him a sad smile, " I can imagine that being quite difficult..."

Reese nodded silently. In truth he had never seen so many dead bodies before...so many pieces. The sight was unnerving and very surreal. He had seen some younger soldiers give in to their emotions. Some crying in the alleyways, others vomiting at the sight of torn limbs. Reese couldn't bring himself to show any such emotion. He knew if he crossed that line, then it would be hard to do the task at hand. But he knew he would be in the same boat as the other soldiers, he **would **grieve...but later.

Quatre gave a sad sigh. He had a bad feeling, every since he arrived it had been growing at the pit of his stomach. The man had known that Wufei had once lived in this side of town. He also knew that Wufei's entire clan had resided here as well. Typically clans stayed close to each other, for everyone clan that seemed like the case. But hearing the report on how many bodies had been taken was discouraging. There was a chance that they all could have perished.

The blond man walked along a now empty street. Most of the bodies had been taken outside of the city to be buried or burned. They had been at it for several hours before Quatre had a arrive and indeed only a handful of survivors had turned up. Quatre thought about the events that happened earlier that morning. His mate Trowa was summoned to the palace to talk military strategies after the bombs went off. Quatre was no infant, so instead of waiting around for Trowa, he decided to do the best thing and go tend the wounded. The blond was never a part of the military, but being mated to Trowa gave him an idea on what to expect. He had volunteered immediately and set off to work.

Quatre stopped near a half collapsed building. He could see inside the blackened walls of the two story brick apartment. Attached to the front of the building was an old rickety sign. He could barely read out the word 'seamstress'.

/

Heero poured himself a glass a scotch and downed it quickly. He knew it wasn't very appropriate to drink, but he hoped the strong liquor would bring some warmth back into his body. Heero had been going over battle strategies with his military captains all day. He had sent them out a hour ago and was about to head out himself. The royal family and castle crew were all sent to the military base in Trop Peak. Heero was sure they would all be safe there, especially his mate.

"Heero? Are you ready?" asked Trieze as he walked into the poorly lit sitting room. He glanced at the bottle on the crystal table, "Is that what I think it is?"

Heero stood up and put on his military jacket, " Don't worry, it's just to keep me warm."

Treize smiled, " Reports say that an enemy army is approaching from the East side of the city gate."

"Do we have our forces set up like we discussed?"

Treize nodded, " Yes, it looks like the battle will be in are favor...Uncle Royce must be desperate..."

Heero glared, " Honestly, I thought he'd be senile by now..." he said bitterly.

Treize sighed, " It could be...are cousin."

Heero grabbed his sword, " Whoever is responsible will pay. They BOTH should know better."

They both walked quickly out of the sitting room and towards the palaces side gate. Two horses were there ready and saddled. The two royals mounted the large beasts and quickly headed toward where the troops were stationed. Around them were people in large carriages being carted off towards the back of the city.

Medics and soldiers gave them a salute as the galloped passed. They reached the cities gate in record time. Heero and Treize dismounted their horses and hurried through a hidden door at the gates wall. In front of them was a clear open meadow. The space was usually used for the cities grazing animals and farm workers. Today, the meadow was completely empty. A shallow fog had descended on around the open land. Heero smiled as he and Trieze started to walk towards a thick row of trees.

Surrounding the meadow on both sides were two patches of thick foliage and trees. It was indeed adequate enough to hide the soldiers from enemy fire. The Wolf clans ancestors had cleared the middle of the forest for two reasons: One, pasture lands for farming and Two, ambushing an enemy.

Both wolves made their way through the thick trees until they saw a small camp. It was hidden perfectly with foliage and plants from the forest itself.

"Halt!" Came a strong clear voice.

Both royals stopped in their tracks as they gazed at a lone gunmen. He only had one pistol in his hand, but Heero knew better. This soldier was not to be taken lightly.

" Captain Barton." Greeted Heero.

Trowa quickly put down his gun, " I'm sorry for the confusion, my lords." he apologized with a bow.

Trieze shook his head, " No need. We expect this."

They both walked into the camp with Trowa by their side," What news?" asked the eldest wolf.

" All the troops are in place." started Trowa, " One of our soldiers, Rein, just got confirmation from the forest across from us."

Heero looked at Trowa curiously, "Rein?"

Trowa nodded, " Yes, Wufei's cousin. He was assigned to my team."

"Where?"

Trowa pointed to his left, " Beyond those trees..."

Heero nodded his thanks as he walked through the thick leaves of the ferns and trees that surrounded the area. He saw a tall cut man crouched down, sharpening his sword with a black smooth stone.

Rein looked up, "Your majesty!"

Heero shook his head, " Don't stand." he replied as he sat across from the other, " How is everything?"

The Asian man looked puzzled by the question, he shrugged, " It's fine. The soldiers seem to be in their right minds."

Heero nodded, " Rein, I want to ask you an important question..and I want you to be honest with me."

Rein stopped sharpening his sword, he looked warily at the king, " What is it?"

"What clan are you and Wufei from?"

Rein eyebrows raised, " Shouldn't you be asking Fei this?"

Heero nodded with regret, " I should. But I want to know now before this battle starts."

Rein sighed as he rubbed his neck, " Were a part of the dragon clan." he said simply.

Heero blinked, " Your what?"

"Apart of the Dragon clan."

"You.." repeated the king.

"And Wufei." finished Rein.

" Your.."

"Apart of the Dragon clan."

Heero blinked again, " That's impossible. The Dragons were said to be in extinct centuries ago."

"Good." Rein simply stated.

Heero frowned, " What do you mean?"

"We've worked very hard to make others believe that."

Heero stood up and started pacing slowly, "Why?"

Rein sighed, " Cause we knew if we stated our origins we would be targets."

"Targets?"

"For mating and other purposes." explained the man, " We like our simple lives. Were all solitary at heart."

Heero shook his head, " You shouldn't be fighting. It's too risky."

Rein laughed, " That's the kind of thinking that prevents us from coming out with the truth."

Heero glared, " But you're the rarest breed-"

"But we still are people and still have rights to do whatever we want."

Heero went silent for a few moments, he turned to Rein, " How many are you?"

Rein let out a long breath, " We have three branches in are clan. In total maybe 40 people."

Heero started pacing again, he suddenly stopped abruptly, " Where are you most located?"

" East side of the city."

The king's breath caught in his throat, he looked at the lone dragon, " You can't fight." he whispered.

Rein frowned and slowly stood up, " Why?...What happened?"

Heero reached out to touch the taller man but touched air. Suddenly, Rein was forced back against one of the trees that littered the forest. He gasped in pain and turned to look at his shoulder. An arrow was sticking out from his uniform, already red liquid was staining his jacket.

"SHIT!" yelled Heero.

He grabbed Rein as the other stumbled away from the tree. They moved back deep within the forest.

"Treize! Trowa! Start the attack! The enemy is here! Give the signal!"

/

Rose walked through the medical camp as swiftly as possible. Carriages were pouring in by the minute and they were hard on staff members since most of the soldiers had went off to prepare to fight.

"Rose! Help me with this one!" yelled her sister.

The blond woman quickly hoisted the unconscious individual up and put him on a stretcher. Both woman grabbed each side of the cotton stretcher and lifted it up slowly.

"Where are we taking this one?" asked her younger sister Anabelle.

Rose moved her elbow to the right, " Over at that tent, " It has a table in it."

They both hurried through t he crowd and chaos as they entered the tent and rolled the body carefully on the table.

Rose looked over the person, " Looks like he's been bandaged..." she said as she noticed fresh wraps around the man's flat chest and legs, " Annie, can get a bowl of water and some cotton cloths?"

Annabelle nodded before she left the tent. Rose quickly went to work stripping the man down to his undergarments. His shirt was taken off, but underpants left. Out of her black bag she pulled out a stethoscope and started checking the patient's heart and lungs. She moved down to his stomach and listened carefully.

"Here's the water and cloths." stated Annie as she entered the tent, " Looks like Quatre's job...don't you think?" she said eyeing the tight clean bandages.

Her sister only nodded as she listened carefully to the man's stomach, " Can you start cleaning him up."

The young woman winked, " Already ahead of you."

She wet the tan cloth in the warm water and worked on the man's face. Slowly golden skin was revealed under the dry blood and mud. She moved to his forehead and a little pass the hair line to reveal jet back hair. Once Annie was half way done with the face she stood back and looked at her handy work, " He's very pretty don't you think?" she said proudly.

Rose smiled, " Indeed. Can you hand me that antibiotic shot?"

Annie put down the muddy cloth and wiped the rest of the dirt on her white apron. She reached for the needle and handed it to her sister, " How does he look? Nothing infected I hope."

Rosie shook her head and she tested the needle, spraying some of the liquid from its tip, " He doesn't seem to be having puss coming from his wounds, so that's good..."

Annie nodded, " So the anti biotic is just a precaution?"

Rosie nodded as she wiped the junction between his upper and lower arm, " That and he's pregnant."

/

Alright, that's chapter 13. Sorry to all that was a bit confused by chapter twelve's format. I hope this one is easier to read and also sorry for any grammar mistakes that I couldn't catch.

Chow

Qhernadez07


	14. Loses

Bonded 14: Loses

* * *

There was much to be grateful for, though Heero could think of nothing at the moment. He clutched Rein tightly as he dashed along the forests landscape. The other was clutching his shoulder, grimacing in pain. Already the battle had begun. Trieze and Trowa had left for the field along with countless of soldiers. The king, however, was headed in the opposite direction. He vowed to place his mates cousin out of harm and behind the cities walls. As they became closer to the wall, Rein started to lag in his steps. His feet were sluggish and clumsy. Heero glanced at the tall man, the others head was bowed and blood was dripping steadily from the wound.

"Shit." the king said as he slowed his jog.

He leaned heavily on a nearby tree as he tried to catch his breath, " Rein.."

The others head slightly titled up, " I belong on the battlefield." he growled weakly.

Heero shook his head, his breath already calming, " You are too important."

The Asian ripped himself from the kings grasp, " How dare you to presume who's important. Have you forgotten that I'm born of the oldest warrior clan?"

"Which is why you cannot fight. You and Wufei maybe the last of your kind...Surely, you agree of preserving your clan?"

Rein reached for the arrow lodged in his shoulder, he gripped the tan stick and quickly pulled. A small yelp of pain was heard as the arrow was yanked out violently.

He discarded the weapon, "What do you mean last of our kind?" he glared painfully.

Heero only blinked at the man's action. He didn't expect nothing less of a soldier in his army...a dragon.

" I've been sent reports on the bombing of the city." the king started to explain, " The whole east side is in ruin...the medics have found very few survivors."

Rein's mouth slowly parted open, his eyes glanced at the cities wall. He gulped slowly, his voice caught in his throat, " Is that a fact?"

Heero sighed, " It's confirmed...yes."

Rein blinked his eyes several times, he cleared his throat, " And the survivors?"

The wolf shook his head, " Being transported to camps stationed around the forest to the west..."

Rein started to tie his wound slowly, his eyes were cascaded to the ground slowly...calculating.

, " And Wufei?" the other asked, " Does he know?"

Heero shook his head, " I doubt he does...It's better that way."

Rein frowned, " Where is Fei?"

Heero noted the nickname, for some reason it fitted his prickly lover well, " In Trop Peak."

Rein continued his steady frown, " No, his not."

This time is was Heero's time to frown, " How do you figure that?"

"I was in the city when everyone from the palace was escorted into Trop Peak." he started, " Wufei wasn't among them...he would of came to me if he was. "

Heero figured that would indeed be the case. Wufei would never allow himself to be babysat by the palace guards.

" Then where is he?" he asked more to himself then Rein.

The wounded man stared towards the broken city. Heero followed his gaze, his eyes widened in realization and horror, " No.."

/

The camp was in an uproar. Not only city victims were pouring in, but also wounded soldiers. Rose and Annie were quickly helping other medics set up operating tents. It was still very risky to cut someone open in a middle of a forest, but this was indeed desperate times.

Rose quickly stole a glance to her main tent. She had at least seven patients inside and had been monitoring them closely. Ever since the pregnant Asian man had came to her tent, she had received six more 'with-child' individuals. Since they had all received heavy trauma due to the blast, she was keeping an eye on them in defiantly. She would of had her sister Annie tend to them while the tents were set up, but to many hands were needed.

She quickly slid the glided material along a metal pole and planted it firmly in the ground. From above the sky was puffing up with dark dangerous masses. It would not help their situation if it were to rain.

The blonde woman turned to the tent again, " Annie, go check on the patients." she ordered quickly. From above a loud crackle rang, followed by a deep booming groan from the clouds. She caught a glimpse of her sister jogging towards the tent. Already wet pellets of rain were sprinkling down on the camp. Rose quickly tied off the flap door and gave the other medics a nod, before dashing to her tent.

Inside was all quiet, except steady breathing coming from its occupants. She noted Annie tending to each one, checking stats and so forth. A crackle was heard again from outside the tent and suddenly there was a gush of rain that hit the forest floor. Rose looked up at her tent with a small smile. She was happy that the tent was indeed water-proof like the others that surrounded the small space. This certain thread was dipped in a special solution (most coming from beeswax) and was made into large durable material. Most of the time, the material was used for the military and medics.

A loud sigh was heard from the corner of the tent. Rose walked over to her first patient as his head turned to the side. She checked his pulse and gently rubbed his stomach. His pups (whatever they were) would indeed respond to the nurturing touch. It was a fact that they responded to such touches.

As the female doctor continued to rub the man's stomach soothingly, she smiled when dark slanted eyes fluttered open and focused on her face. He had the look of disarray and confusion, but Rose was suspecting as much.

"Good morning sir." she began," You're in a medic camp on the west side of the forest. You were brought here from the city...do you understand?"

The man swallowed and cleared his throat, " Yes." he said in a broken voice.

Rose nodded, " What is your name? What is your clan?"

The man looked at her in confusion. His eyes moved steadily from left to right as he tried to jog his memory, " I don't know."

/

Rain violently fell on the city. From outside the battle was ranging through the wet weather. The town square was now deserted. Collapsed buildings were being drenched with the sudden heavy fall. From a rubble pile a figure fought her way through her muddy death trap. The rain made it hard to move as she lifted herself from the dirt and cement.

Her once blonde hair was completely covered in mud and blood, as were her clothes. Sally's blue eyes turned upward to the sky. She breathed in deep and slowly exhaled. As she diverted her eyes from the sky she gazed at the ruin that use to be her neighborhood.

"Miss!" she heard from the pouring rain. A young officer came jogging toward her with an umbrella in hand. He quickly covered her with the object, blocking her from the rain.

Cadet Reese smiled, " Your the hope that we were looking for all day." he explained.

Sally frowned and gazed around, " What happened here?"

Reese's boyish smile slowly left his face, " We were attacked from the inside...bombed."

Sally's mouth slowly opened at the news. She quickly looked around, " Survivors?"

The young man nodded, " Yes, but very few...in fact you're the only one we found that doesn't have severe injuries."

The blonde turned to the rubble that she emerged from, 'Wufei!' she thought.

Reese caught her arm, " We've searched everywhere for survivors." he began, " But mostly... we found pieces..."

Sally bit back a howl of pain. Her eyes watered as she stared at the ghost city that was her clan. But what about Wufei, he had been with her...

"Have you pulled out anyone with my eyes...slanted I mean?"

Reese shook his head, " I really couldn't tell miss." he said honestly, " Most were covered head to toe with mud."

Sally wiped her faces, trying desperately to hide her tears, " I'm a doctor." she explained, " I need to go to Trop Peak."

/

Alright, sorry if its short but I wanted to get something out for you all to read. Next chapter will come sooner and be longer.

Chow


	15. Update

Update: 5/29/12

Hello! So it's been a while and back in January I said that I would be finishing 'Bonded' (and I still am going too). Life has been busy as usual but I'm happy to say that I found a break in the storm and can focus a little more on my hobby as a writer. Lately, I've been craving Gundam Wing to the max, so I've been looking for any story and watching Endless Waltz (also the original series) just to feed my hunger for more GW!

It's been tough! A lot of the stories that I like have disappeared from the web and also the websites that held them. *sigh* It makes me sad…BUT it's also gave me that 'umph' I need to really cracked down on my GW fiction. I LOVE Gundam Wing and looove 1x5 and am not ready to give up on the AWESOME series…SO I've made up a sorta schedule to finish Bonded and also start on another story that I've had in the works for a while.

It's not going to be easy, but I know it will defiantly satisfy me and most importantly leave you happy and content to have this story finished! So to start things off…does anyone know a good beta? In the past I lacked at catching grammar mistakes and would like to have one. PLUS! You'll be able to get the fics earlier and tame that craving!

If anyone's interested please use the email on my fanfic page and let me know.

Also! Thanks to everyone for not losing hope and sticking with me! All the reviews I've got in the past and even NOW! **THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST** and I'm so happy that you're still enjoying my fics.

Qhernadez07


	16. Matchmaker

A new chapter as promised. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

**Notes**: Thank you to ckhushrenada for being my beta for this chapter! You're the greatest and thanks so much for your help.

* * *

Chapter 16: Matchmaker

My name is Chang Wufei. I use to live in the Eastern part of the city. I am part of a rare clan. The Dragon clan. I don't know where my clan is, what they look like or who they even are… I do know that I'm pregnant. I am carrying three young ones. I do not know their species… I do not know who their father is, who my mate is…

Wufei opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He took a long breath before sitting up from his cot. Every day he chanted the same information over and over trying to remember. Every day he hoped something would trigger a memory that would give him a clue on where he belonged. The first month had been frustrating. Wufei had woken up with a bump on the head, a broken arm and a sprain ankle. He was told that not only was he one of the few survivors of a bombing in the nearby city, but that he was pregnant and apparently suffering from amnesia.

The lone dragon had taken the news hard. The first few weeks had been the most difficult and depressing. The nurses had been put on a watch to make sure he was fed, bathed and well rested. It wasn't until the third week since he had awoken that he suddenly remembered his own name. Chang Wufei. The event gave him hope, but he had to still work at achieving the rest of his lost mind. Within three months he could remember his name and origin but unfortunately not much of anything else. Wufei knew he had to be patient, 'it would take time', that's what they all said.

Wufei slowly stood up from his cot and gave a long stretch. His hair was long, placed in a black braid resembling a rope that hung down his back. Under a dull grey night shirt his stomach looked slightly swelled. His skin was tan and seemed to have a sort of glow that went up to his face. He wore loose fitting pants and navy blue slippers. As he stood, he quickly balanced himself, compensating for his bigger midsection. From the slight slit of his tent flap he could see bright rays from the sun.

He had come to this medical camp injured, with a number of other wounded and deceased. And, like so many others, it was not only his body that was broken but his spirit needed repairing too. The Eastern and Northern sections of the city had been evacuated because of the enemy attack. From what Wufei could gather, the attack was led by a relative of the crown. There were even rumors circulating that he was a first cousin. And though the evil man and his army had been lucky to slip agents behind the cities walls and plant bombs, in the end they didn't have a thread of hope to win against Trop Peak's army.

Most had been relocated to the well know Trop Peak, which was currently expanded beyond capacity. Others like Wufei we're sent off to camps along the southern and western entrance of the forest. After a few weeks of settling in, people gave them the title of 'colonies'. Each colony consisted of a temporary military stronghold, and infirmary and around 100-200 civilians. Wufei had heard that there were around 6 colonies stationed around the city wall that leaked into the thick forest.

Three weeks after the attack, able-bodied villagers were called to volunteer their strength in rebuilding of the homes that were damage. Wufei had seen the many young men and women, around 75 in their colony alone that volunteered to assist the effort. The young Chinese man however, had been rejected due to his condition. His pregnant state caused him to be prohibited from most everyday activities. But after three painstaking boring days, several threatening glares and overall prodding and pushing he was assigned the orchards towards the back of the colony.

For the most part, it was still time for sorrow and grief. Many people had perished in the attack. No final estimate was given, but Wufei had heard numbers of between 500-5000 souls lost. Even though there was still a lot of species mourning for love ones, in the sadness there was a spark of hope that was starting to bloom amongst the people. It was the thought of possibilities, of infatuation and of love. This didn't apply so much to the elder members of some clans, but the younger generation was starting to buzz with hormones and curiosity. It is said sometimes tragedy brings unlikely people together and it seemed in this case it was transpiring in the colony.

Autumn was in the air and Wufei could already feel the cold nip of winter buzzing his senses. The Chinese man stepped out the small tent that was currently his home. It was a simple shelter; it held a bed and two storage chests for clothing. His tent was located towards the far left side of the camp, near the infirmary.

As Wufei headed towards the northern end of the colony he noted a light crunch under his feet. A nice sheen a frost was covering the grass and his breath was coming out in white puffs. The weather was always chilly in the mornings but after a few hours of work the sun would melt away the cold. The Chinese man walked steadily towards an opening in the fence. He nodded, as always to the two soldiers standing on each side. As he walked passed they gave him a slight nod in return before returning their gaze to the forest.

The orchards started about thirty feet away from the northern opening. Already Wufei could see people on ladders picking fruits and dropping them into baskets on the forest floor. Wufei grabbed one empty woven basket and headed to a tree that was unoccupied. He noticed this particular tree sprouted apples as he started climbing.

* * *

After a few hours of apple picking, Wufei had moved on to another tree. He was half done picking ripe tangerines and placing them into a separate basket when a faint clang was heard within the colony. That was the signal for 'rest' among the workers around the colony. Wufei slowly descended from the ladder, turned around and sat on the first step of the ladder by the tree.

"Good morning, Wufei," came a voice to his left. The Chinese man looked up to see a slender girl around his age walking toward him. In her hand she held a small basket, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

He shook his head as she sat down. He remembered her name was Amelia, a part of the canary clan.

"Time seemed to go by so quickly this morning." she started as she sat on the now warm grass.

"Maybe cause it's so close to harvest," Wufei started, "We have more to do."

Amelia handed him a small wooden bowl that held some fruit, a slice of cheese and bread. Wufei nodded in thanks before taking a bite of the small bun.

"Everyone's very quiet today." he started, eyeing her cautiously. He smiled as he saw Amelia's ears prick up and green eyes focus on his face.

"Anxiety" she started, "and excitement. Everyone is preparing for the matchmaker."

"Oh, of course." replied man.

He had honestly forgotten about the rumor that a matchmaker was heading toward the city. All the speculation was confirmed a few days ago when it was announced in the morning before the gatherers went on their first break.

The interesting thing about living in a 'colony' was the close contact that certain species had with each other. Everything was more intimate. After the initial mourning period of clan members lost in the attack, those who were the authority figure in certain clans had started encouraging courting among the younger members.

It was only natural that they start to replenish the clans to a healthy number; it was in everyone's nature. The matchmaker had been summoned by one of the prince's of the city. Prince Treize had proposed to his fiancé several months ago and wanted now only to ensure their compatibility. Matchmakers were said to be highly sensitive to smell and touch which allowed them to determine compatibility. The idea was an old one. Most clans searched for a matchmaker when a potential mate was found and the family wanted reassurance. Wufei had to smile, in the end; it was all about the offspring. He put one hand lightly on his stomach.

The announcement followed up with a banquet in honor of the matchmaker as she passed through the colony towards the city and eventually the palace. The young couples of the various colonies were eager to sneak a meeting with her to see about their compatibility. Wufei glanced at Amelia as she was happily chewing on some fruit. She looked as if she was contemplating something. As if on cue she leaned over and started rubbing Wufei's swelled stomach. The young man kept on eating as he started relaxing to the ministration. He could feel his offspring wiggle in place at the attention.

* * *

There was a lake that was not far from the colony. Usually Wufei would wake up, tend to the orchards and head down to the lake to wash. Most citizens knew about this lake but hardly ever delved deep enough into the forest to go near it. Wufei, on the other hand, was one of the very few that visited the calming water often. He liked nature; something about the quiet was familiar. So as usual, he sat along the banks dipping his feet in the cool water. The babies kicked and fussed in his belly; yearning for attention. This was sort of his meditation. It was a place where he could piece together the fragments of memory he couldn't yet understand.

The man sat peacefully by the shore deep in his thoughts. He could hear the spurting of the stream that fed into the lake. Wufei closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath. The forest was so peaceful. Everything thing seemed to be in its rightful place. Suddenly, from behind him, there was a snap of a twig that brought Wufei out of his tranquil meditation. The young man turned around, body stiff and ready for danger. But he soon relaxed once more as he saw a young woman come out from the thick trees. She was tall, lanky and had pale skin. Her hair was a white blond colour and she had eyes of light blue.

She stopped mid-step as she noticed Wufei, "I'm sorry to startle you. I was just looking for some fresh water." She apologized.

Wufei nodded, "Its best then to go up the stream. The water is cleaner."

The woman nodded, her pale eyes fixed curiously at the sitting man. Wufei couldn't help but frown.

"Thank you sir-"

"It's Wufei."

The woman looked pleased, "Wufei, thank you." She bowed, "My name is Dorothy."

Wufei found himself nodding as the woman walked away. As she headed towards high ground he quickly stood up and put on his shoes. He entered into the thick trees heading back to the colony and didn't notice her turning back to smirking at him.

The colony finally came into view as the forests trees thinned to a small clearing. When he walked past the gate he saw the whole colony was in a frenzied bustle. He quickly moved out the way as a wheel barrel sped by carrying the morning harvest. As Wufei headed towards his tent, he was suddenly yanked to the left, out of the way, as a group of soldiers charged by on horseback.

"What do you think you doing? You could've been severely hurt"

Wufei looked into familiar blue eyes. Annie. She was a midwife assigned to three pregnancies and he was one of her patients.

He ignored the scolding, "What's happening? War?"

Annie looked at the 'rush' in front of them, "The matchmaker was seen a few miles from here."

"But I thought everyone knew she was coming?" he countered.

Annie shrugged, "They came early. Everyone's preparing for the banquet tonight." She examined the man closely, "How are the babes?"

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Annoyingly active."

The blonde woman seemed to glow, "I glad to hear it. You don't have that much time till their born."

"Don't remind me." He murmured.

Wufei was happy to be giving birth so soon. The only thing that was dampening the occasion was the issue of his lost memories. The man was young and Annie had told him he would probably give birth to three wonderful healthy babies, whatever their species. It was a shame but he didn't know what type of babes he was birthing. If only he could remember. It annoyed, frustrated and saddened him. The babies would defiantly tell him the specie and clan of his mate which would in turn narrow his search to finding his mate who was still missing in action and didn't seem likely to turn up before the births. Wufei would be happy to find out 'who' he had mated with that dared to leave him alone.

"You should probably go and change." He heard Annie say.

The man nodded in silence as he maneuvered over to his tent. He only had a few sets of clothing, all plain and unsuitable for such an occasion. He reached into his trunk and brought out a light blue long tunic, slightly big so it could fit around his growing belly. He matched it with simple white loose pants and black comfy slip-ons. Wufei made sure to wash his face thoroughly and also re-braid his long hair. By the time he stepped out of his tent it was in the afternoon and the late morning rush had dissipated. He could see the colony's square had three long wooden tables placed in the center.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon Wufei helped with common chores. He cut vegetables and fruits, placed napkins on the tables and lit candles. There was a growing crowd at the eastern entrance of the colony where the 'Matchmaker' was expected to arrive. It was early evening and the sun was setting. Though most of the citizens had nothing fancy to wear, the people tried to look their best for the arrival of the 'Matchmaker".

"This won't turn out well."

Wufei smirked as he turned to a woman, blonde with crystal blue eyes, "I agree."

Rose's hair had grown over the months. She stood tall next to him in a long lavender dress with a white sash.

"You're dressed nicely." He commented playfully.

Rose frowned, "Believe me, it wasn't my choice."

They started walking along the clearing. Everything seemed simple but also elegant.

"They've arrived!"

Wufei and Rose turned quickly to the Eastern entrance. The crowd had grown extremely large, all to grab a glimpse of the approaching four horsemen in the receding light of the evening sun. Following behind the horsemen was a finely detail, carved open, wooden carriage, the cushions of which were covered with blue velvet. Sitting in the center of the carriage were two women. The oldest one wore a thick knitted robe. She had on thick leggings and black boots. There were round spectacles perched on her nose and her hair was in two braided buns. Her expression was unreadable and almost stern.

To Wufei's surprise the other woman sitting next to her was the same platinum blond haired woman he had met at the lake. Wufei found himself stepping forward unconsciously towards the carriage. The younger woman, Dorothy, looked slightly agitated and nervous. She gazed at the crowd with uncertainty. Wufei guessed by her reaction that the stoic woman sitting next to her was the Matchmaker.

The two were escorted to the front of the square. The carriage stopped slowly at one of the tables and the two women stepped out. They headed over to the end of the table; Dorothy sat down silently while the Matchmaker stood still.

"Thank you for the beautiful welcome." she said in a stern voice, "Although harsh times have come upon you all, I am happy for your good spirits and hospitality. Thank you and please sit and eat."

The rustle of people started as the colonies citizen's murmurs and smiles were heard as they sat at the three long tables. Rose was escorted towards the front of the table next to Annie and the general of the colonies army post. Wufei frowned at the seating arrangement. He was oddly placed only two seats away from the Matchmaker herself.

"Hello, again." greeted a voice next to him.

Wufei turned to see Dorothy smiling mischievously as she buttered a bun on her plate.

"Hi. I thought you'd be sitting" he glanced at the woman at the head of the table, "next to the Matchmaker."

Dorothy gave a small laugh, "She's doing business. Something that's truly a bore to me." She explained, "I saw you in the crowd and ordered them to have you seated next to me."

Wufei cleared his throat, "I'm glad am able to entertain you."

"I would be lying to you if I said that I wasn't interested in your...well being" she looked down to his stomach.

Wufei frowned, "How so?"

Dorothy gave a cocky smile, "I'm an apprentice. You smell...different."

Wufei eyes widened, "I smell different...like what?"

Dorothy cocked her head slightly, "You don't have a mate do you?"

The man looked down at his plate of food. He said nothing, but that seemed to speak volumes to Dorothy.

"I see." She commented, "Maybe I can help you."

Wufei glanced at the young apprentice, "It's not required. I remember some things..."

"But I can give you direction. I'm good at what I do."

Dorothy placed her hand on Wufei's and slowly closed her eyes. For some reason the man's eyes began to droop as well. His eyes started to blur and slowly close into darkness. At first he didn't feel anything. There was nothing but black space around him. He stood there. Then, from behind him he felt a familiar presence. Something from the past. Something. An animal. No. Someone. A man. As the figure walked closer to him Wufei felt his heart flutter, his cheeks turned hot and the babies in his stomach kicked happily. A hand reached out to him and touched his face. Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot from his cheek through his entire body.

He saw a well shaped face, piercing cobalt eyes and brown tousled hair.

Wufei jerked out of the trance. The babies in his stomach kicked happily.

"I think..." he started, "I think I saw my mate."


	17. Reaching for the Sun

This is it! I can't believe its been 5 years from when I posted this fic! I'm just happy to say that it is FINALLY finished. Thank you all for hanging in there and leaving comments when I was on hiatus. It truly was because of you that I decided to finish the story. Also thanks to my two betas; Rcai and ckhushrenada!

This chapter is particular long( I think the longest I ever wrote) so please enjoy!

* * *

Reaching for the Sun

The carriage jostled and swayed, leaving its sleeping occupants in a restless state. Each passenger inside was awake, aware and highly agitated from the abuse of the muddy forest path. They had left the colony earlier yesterday morning before the first rays of sunlight touched the horizon.

The blurred image of his mate was fading quickly in his mind. Wufei had panicked the day after the vision and to his horror, he found that the memory was rapidly slipping away. What lingered behind was a pair of piercing Cobalt eyes and an alluring musk scent that made him flush. The Matchmaker, also known as Madame Une, had reassured him that even though a portion of the memory was gone, Wufei had enough to locate the whereabouts of his mate.

Dorothy had declared that her techniques were safe for the babies and wouldn't harm Wufei in any way. After the reassurance, Dorothy had used Wufei as a 'practice' subject multiple times and Wufei went along with the sessions, hoping that his memories would resurface like the first time.

'It stimulates your energy and focus,' she explained to him after one of the many sessions, 'a natural occurrence that your body already does on its own can't be bad.'

Dorothy's long bony fingers lightly touched Wufei's temples. She had been performing this particular technique more often than the others; it slowly relaxed the muscles into a more pliable state, usually used on pregnant mates.

The session itself lasted for 15 minutes and was only needed monthly. However, because of Wufei's ever present confusion from his amnesia, Dorothy had been reduced to doing it daily. The apprentice never minded as it was a way for her to practice.

They had been on the rough road for a few days now, stopping only for maintenance on the carriage and fresh air. It was a timely occurrence and ended up leaving them behind schedule to reach Trop Peak. The trunk that was set in his personal tent was the only thing he had brought on the short trip. He also had specific instructions to head over to Trop Peak's hospital immediately after his arrival and check up on his pregnancy.

When he had told Annie that he was leaving with Madame Une and Dorothy, he received the most intense scolding/lecture of his life. She proceeded to make stern instructions to head to the nearest hospital upon arrival, and to make sure he understood her seriousness on the matter, Annie had a sent a letter to one of her sisters in Trop Peak to be expecting him.

'You shouldn't be travelling at all in your condition,' she had said bitterly, 'The babies are due in a few weeks and could come early.'

Wufei had nodded in understanding but still told her he was going. She had shaken her head and gave a stern 'fine!' before dismissing him. That had been a few days ago and ever since then, Wufei had found himself on guard. He knew he never needed to worry about Dorothy, she was nosy, but she knew when to keep quiet and respected a person's privacy. Her mentor, Madame Une, had different respects on the matter. Une had made Wufei nervous and cautious at her curious nature. He could tell she was the type of woman who wanted to know the facts and recently, she had been asking more and more questions regarding his origins. For once, Wufei was relieved that he could blame his amnesia and not give her an answer.

She had asked before about his clan and Wufei did remember - in fact that was one of the first things he remembered - but there were factors to consider, namely his well being and his babies. People do a lot of crazy things for power and Wufei knew too little about Une and Dorothy to trust them with such a secret.

* * *

The carriage made a slow stop causing Wufei to drift out of his thoughts. Minutes later, one of the reign men appeared at the window holding a tightly wound scroll tied with a plain string.

"Madame Une, we've received a message from Trop Peak."

The woman looked up from a book she was currently reading. Her glasses perched perfectly on the bridge of her nose, "What does it inquire?"

The man handed her the small scroll, "Your host's wishes to meet earlier my lady," explained the man respectfully, "They have given me a location."

Une scanned over the letter and then nodded, "Very well."

At her side, Dorothy lowered the scroll she was studying, "You should drop off Wufei and I near the hospital and we'll meet up with you later."

Une nodded in agreement. Before she had left the colony, she had been pulled aside by Annie. She was surprised to get a 15 minute lecture on Wufei's condition and her disapproval of Wufei's unexpected travel arrangements. Madame Une had some experience on the subject - there were more than a few occasions where she had been called to help with the births of different creatures. However, Annie was the young man's mid-wife and showed deep concern about his condition, so she took Annie's warning seriously and had promised her that she would take Wufei to Annie's sister, Cynthia, once the party reached Trop Peak.

"Very well then Dorothy," she answered, "Make sure to get Wufei to his new doctor and then meet me at the palace once you're finished."

The blonde girl nodded as she started putting away the many scrolls that littered the carriage floor. Wufei was reduced to watching as they neared the order of Trop Peaks' territory. Both women had agreed that he was to stay as docile and comfortable as possible after he had complained to them of a small discomfort in his stomach before they left the colony. They had taken the news as an ominous sign and insisted that he try not to exert himself. The first day had been comfortable, the second was constraining, and by the third day, restlessness and irritation had set in. Towards the end of the first week, Wufei had surrendered himself to boredom and mood swings for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Around mid-day, a light sprinkle of rain had started to moisten the land. Wufei could hear the carriages' reign men complain about the unlucky weather. The roads were already bumpy enough... and now it was muddy... great.

Wufei came to the conclusion that the rain might delay them, but instead of a careful slow trot, the driver had urged the horses to quicken the pace.

"We must be close," he said, more to himself than anyone in particular.

Madame Une looked outside one of the carriages' windows, "Indeed. They probably don't want to deal with the rain. Though it could clear up..."

Wufei shook his head. "No, I think there may be a harder shower to follow," he replied looking out the window closest to him.

By the time they passed by the 'Trop Peak' banner, rain was falling steadily. In addition to the two soldiers from before, there was an additional member, a younger boy, much more enthusiastic about their arrival than the other two. All three were pacing in front of two large pillars supporting the sign of their destination, Trop Peak.

Something about the small military outpost seemed familiar, as though he had passed through there before; he gave a small smile as something heavy in his chest lifted slightly. Wufei looked through the busy streets with anticipation. He was getting closer.

A few minutes later the carriage stopped in a busy street, the door on the left side opened to reveal one of the reign men.

"This is the closest I can get you to your destination," he explained, prompting all passengers to exist the carriage onto the busy street.

"Why so crowded?" asked Dorothy curiously.

The reign men looked around. "The king is giving a speech today to update civilians on the damage and reconstruction of the city," he explained.

Madame Une looked toward both Wufei and Dorothy, "The hospital is only a few blocks down, I'll send you a message as to where I'll be settling. Can you handle it?"

She looked specifically at Wufei, the man couldn't help but glare, "I'm not an infant."

Une chuckled, "I had to ask," she replied, "I'll also make sure your things are brought to my permanent destination while I'm here."

They both nodded as she turned around and started following one of the reign men through the bustling street. Dorothy turned to Wufei, giving him a confident smile before taking his hand and leading him to the hospital.

* * *

Une walked with haste as she maneuvered herself within the crowd. Her stomach was filled with unwanted twist and turns - butterflies. She hadn't laid eyes on _him_ in over seven years. She had purposely done so out of her own weakness and selfishness.

Une was born of high and noble status and as customary to traditions, she had been required to study in a far away land. While she was abroad, she met him - Trieze.

It didn't take her long to be completely enamored by his charm and appearance; in fact, he was the talk of the school and extremely popular with males and females alike. Une had been lucky to befriend him back then; it gave her easier access to get to know the man.

However, as years went by, friendship became less and less satisfying. Une had hinted a date or two to Trieze every now and then, but the man either remained oblivious to her suggestive advances or plainly ignored her altogether. It was stupid to fall for him and because of that, she walked away from him and her status and started anew.

Yet here she was, walking eagerly, heart pounding, towards her doom. She knew that the minute she laid eyes on him again the rush of emotions would hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"My lady..." came a smooth voice ahead. Lightning had struck.

Une followed the voice to a handsome man with deep blue eyes. She gave a tight smile as she found her legs moving forward, toward his slightly outstretched arms. The hug was brief but sent sparks throughout her body. Une pulled back immediately before an unwanted shiver shot down her spine.

Treize didn't seem to notice, "It's been a while old friend."

Une nodded, "Indeed, it has. I was most astonished to receive your letter."

They started walking towards an elegant carriage. Une noticed that her belongings and those of Dorothy's and Wufei's were stacked neatly between the footmen at the rear end of the carriage.

"Yes, it should have been sooner. But much has happened..." he replied before going quiet. He took her hand automatically as he helped her onto the carriage.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Une said, breaking the silence.

The man blinked a few times, bringing himself back to the present. He gave her a small smile, something that she remembered very well...gratitude.

" I thought there would be more with you," he said, changing the subject.

Une allowed it, "My apprentice is tending to a traveler that has become one of our patients..."

"Oh?" responded Trieze, curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, one of your civilian that was transferred to a colony...who is expected to give birth very soon."

The royal nodded before sitting back as they drove through Trop Peak into the palace gardens. Lady Une had never seen the palace that Trieze grew up in nor had she been anywhere close to the border of his kingdom. Yet now, seeing its splendor left her speechless.

The door to the carriage was opened and Une stepped out looking intently on the magnificent palace. She felt her hand being tugged and turned to see Trieze smiling warmly at her. Une allowed herself to be led towards the grand palace gates that opened automatically once they started up the marble stairs. The doors opened to a luxurious crystal chandelier with tear drops of gold hanging from its tips. There was a long, deep red carpet under their feet that split into three sections: two leading up separate stairways on the either side of the room and one leading to what looked like a grand ballroom. As the palace doors closed, a short empty silence ensued before being broken suddenly by a melancholy melody coming from the room ahead of them.

Treize's pace slowed as the piano's melody became clearer.

"Forgive me, my lady, if I'm not quite myself during this trip. We have suffered some losses...especially my brother."

Une followed the prince as he spoke in hushed tones about his brother, the king.

"When I sent for you months ago, I was expecting for you to review two couples. Myself and Zechs and my little brother and his soon-to-be-mate," he paused, then continued, "upon your arrival you only need to see one coupling, I'm afraid. Zechs and I."

They both stopped at a door, left slightly ajar. As Une peered inside, she saw a simple blue room with a dazzling black grand piano and a large wooden antique table next to it. The young king sat at the piano stool playing the melancholy music with his shoulders drooped and his hair, limp. He was turned away partially from them so that she couldn't see his face.

"My brothers' mate was reported missing after the first attack on the city. We unfortunately learned that he was in the east side...which is also where the attack took place."

Une looked stunned - her hand slowly went to cover her gaped mouth.

"What makes this even more tragic is that he was there that day to see his family doctor. Who is also his distant cousin and one of the last survivors of their clan," he paused and grimaced as he led her away from the door before continuing, "His mate might have been pregnant and was there for a check-up to see if his speculation was correct. His cousin, Sally, didn't get a chance to perform a thorough check up due to the blast."

Treize paused.

"He should be giving his speech soon," he stated more to himself than her.

They entered a large ballroom that held a long dining table with golden plates and goblets. Already, there were people seated, eating and conversing. A tall man stood up suddenly as they entered, Une sucked in a breath as she recognized the handsome figure, Zechs Marquise, her loves' mate.

* * *

The hospital had been fairly easy to locate, even though the city was bustling and crowded. Dorothy had kept a strong grip on his hand as she led them towards an old white sculpted building.

Inside was far worse. Wufei was greeted with frantic doctors and nurses running to catch up with patients while patients were waiting, yelling or causing havoc because of the lack of attention. He protectively touched his belly as the chaos happened around them.

They both swiveled through the bustling hallway to the reception counter, behind it was a small man with dark curly hair and piercing grey eyes. He gazed up at them with a look of a person that hadn't slept for days. In his hands were stacks of patient documents.

"Hi, may I help you?" he asked, the strain in his voice unmistakable.

Wufei waddled up to the cluttered desk, "I was recommended by Annie Winner..."

The young man instantly perked up, "Oh! You're here for Miranda," he said, skimming through the stacked documents, "We've been expecting you..."

There was a crash from the building's entrance as two men started brawling on the floor. Dorothy looked on wide-eyed as the receptionist shook his head and Wufei snarled.

"Such chaos..." he remarked, his voice worn with fatigue. He stood up and placed the stack of papers on a wooden board, "It will be easier if I show you where Miranda is."

He walked out from around the desk just as the brawling males slammed into the desk. Dorothy twisted her body away as they hit close beside her.

"Follow me," instructed the man, not at all fazed by the disturbance. The receptionist led them down an equally busy hallway, minus the fighting. On each side, patients were sitting, standing or laid down as they waited their turn to be attended too.

"It's been so hectic," started the man as he walked briskly ahead, "Our main hospital was damaged in the attack and is still being rebuilt. They've sent everyone to us since then..."

Dorothy and Wufei fell into step with the receptionist as he spoke, "It's very bizarre. There's so much going on and very little to do about it. A lot of the patients are getting restless, hence the fighting you saw back there. It's happened a lot lately and we have very few soldiers to help us keep the peace."

"Where are they now? The soldiers?" asked Dorothy.

The man shrugged, "Most are stationed at the cities' borders, others are at the colonies and there are a lot that are injured from the attack."

As they neared the end of the long hallway, the noises became more distant, almost silent and when they turned the corner, there was complete silence. Here, the hospital lamps were dimmed to a small flicker. They entered the third door to the left and walked through a red curtain to a large room lined with eight beds. Each bed had a curtain on either side and Wufei noticed that, out of all the beds, three were filled.

"Miranda! The transfer patient is here," the man yelled as he ushered Wufei to an empty bed.

He gave Dorothy a small nod before leaving behind the red curtain. Wufei and Dorothy were left alone to muse over their thoughts.

"How is your stomach?" she asked, looking warily at his midsection. Wufei quickly rubbed his belly in defense, "It's not like I'm in labor," he grumbled.

Dorothy quirked an elegant eyebrow, "You're not that far from it," she retorted - causing the man to glare.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." came a low voice from among the rows of beds. They both looked up to a tall platinum blonde woman. Her hair was tightly wound up in a bun, complimenting a plain white blouse and navy blue dress. She quickly fastened an apron around her waist as she came into full view.

"Well, hello there," she said brightly, her eyes were a soothing aqua color. "How are you feeling after your journey?" she asked, touching his stomach gently.

Wufei relaxed into the touch, "Normal..per say. Slight pains that come and go."

Miranda gave a knowing smile. "Contractions," she explained, "Your time draws near to birthing."

Dorothy glanced at Wufei worriedly, Miranda laughed, "He's fine. But he should prepare a place comfortable for the time."

After a light physical examination, Wufei was asked to lay down for further analysis. He was poked and prodded but the experience was overall satisfactory. They ended the examination with Wufei drinking a cup of vitamin tonic and falling asleep.

He was shaken awake by Dorothy a few hours later. From outside the walls he could hear trumpets and a crowd's applause.

"You've been asleep for around two hours," he heard Dorothy say. Slowly, the man sat up as he gazed around the quiet room. Half of the beds were now occupied with sleeping patients, pregnant or not.

"Miranda said I should wake you, and that we should also start heading out as well."

Wufei nodded in understanding before he gradually started to rise from the bed. He couldn't help but stumble and grip onto Dorothy's helpful hands for support. The tonic had been stronger than he had expected but it did wonders to his body. Wufei never realized how tense he was until he woke up from his well overdue nap and greeted the world with relaxed muscles. Even the babies in his stomach seemed to have calmed their kicking and opted to swim happily in his stomach.

Dorothy explained that Miranda had gone to tend to another patient. While he slept, she had kept a close eye on him until she was satisfied with the results and after some brief instructions to Dorothy on how to care for the pregnant man, she walked out of the room and hadn't been seen since.

"She said the babies were okay?" asked Wufei as they made their way through another hallway. Unlike before, the hallways were less crowded. No more wailers and no more fights, everything seemed less tense as they walked on.

When they both reached the reception area, they were surprised to enter a nearly empty room. The man at the desk was sleeping soundly due to the lack of demands by the lack of patients.

"Bizarre," chimed Dorothy as she looked around the empty room. Wufei nodded in agreement, "Where did everyone go?" he asked, more to himself.

As they neared the hospitals entrance, Wufei could hear the trumpets again. They stepped out into the streets and were met with a wall of people along the curbside, cheering.

"Looks like a parade!" squealed Dorothy as she grabbed Wufei's hand and pulled him through the throng of spectators. At the moment, horsemen were marching by, bearing their battle flags and rifles. Wufei barely paid attention; he kept a firm grip on Dorothy's hand as she sped through the maze of people. They slowed in certain pockets when the crowd was too thick to push through and Wufei caught different starts and ends of conversations from nearby watchers.

"Look! It's Captain Maxwell."

"He's sooo dreamy"

"He's eyes are to die for-"

"I heard he's wooing a soldier in Trop Peak."

Wufei rolled his eyes but still glanced up at the 'dreamy' captain. He didn't catch too much of his face but he did see a long braid swinging as captain trotted on a majestic auburn horse. Much to Wufei's and Dorothy's displeasure, the further they headed down the parade, the more densely packed it became. It was a slow and annoying process and as an end result, they ended up towards the back of the parade. It was so crowded that they both came to a dead stop and weren't able to move forward.

Wufei took the time to look back at the parade and caught a glimpse of a giant open carriage with dark mahogany glossed wood and gold trimmings. The carriage held two passengers, a tall man with long silver hair and to his side, a shorter man with piercing deep blue eyes that peered out from a mass of brown tousled hair. Wufei frowned as he stared at the brunette, there was something...the world seemed to flash by in slow motion as he gazed at the man's beautiful pupils. So pretty, so blue...no not that color. Maybe...

"Cobalt," he whispered. Then it suddenly clicked.

Wufei looked at the man with realization, the king, "My mate..." he said shocked. As the carriage rounded a curve, Wufei instantly shook off Dorothy's hand and rushed into the crowd. He pushed and shoved past many admirers, calling out the king's name. His heart was racing, his legs were cramping and there was a sharp pain in his stomach that kept growing as he pushed himself through the mass of people, catching the back of the carriage.

"Heero!" he called out. There was no answer.

His voice couldn't be heard above the roars of the crowd. He rushed forward trying to get closer - he was only a few feet away from the carriage. Wufei's heart sped up as he stared at the back of Heero's head.

"Heero!" he called out again.

Suddenly the king's head snapped to the right, the man's brow dropped into a frown and he turned towards the crowd behind him with slight confusion.

Wufei held his breath as those cobalt eyes started scanning the crowd furiously. Wufei's pace quickened as he tried to raise his hand for attention. He growled at the little space he had to move his arms. The pregnant man waited for those eyes to land on him, he was on his toes trying to make himself more visible. Then suddenly, he was pushed roughly to the ground. Wufei landed with a heavy thud. He screamed in agony and gripped his stomach as convulsions of piercing of pain overtook his body.

* * *

Une sat quietly at the din ing table contemplating her recent discoveries. She had spent most of the afternoon examining the couple and found Zechs to be perfect for Trieze - It was a heart breaking and disappointing discovery. They were truly in love and seemed to be more than compatible to have children. Putting profession over feelings, she went into detail on the technicalities of mating, explaining the inner workings of potions and antidotes to heighten the experience.

She was happy that she had given the spiel so many times that the subject had no affect on her and to her amusement, her frankness seemed to elicit embarrassed flushes from the couple. The session had ended abruptly when Zechs was summoned to escort the king to Trop Peak. He had apologized, gave Treize a peck on the mouth and was whisked away by several guards.

Later, Une was shown her quarters and told that her companions had rooms near her. She had then settled quickly and went off to the dining room to meet Treize for a late lunch. At the moment, they were the only ones seated at the dining table, enjoying a small arrangement of fruits and exotic nuts before being given basil and chicken soup. During this, they chit chatted and made small talk for a few hours.

Zech's and the others started arriving for dinner once dusk fell. It was a fairly small group, first came Duo Maxwell, a close cousin to the royal family, then Zechs and the king, Heero.

The room tensed when they walked in, bickering about something. Heero sat down rather roughly as he glared at Zechs.

"What's the matter?" asked Treize, looking between the both of them. Zechs gave Heero a quick nervous glance before clearing his throat, the king just glared.

"I know what I heard," Heero grounded out under clenched teeth.

Zechs took a sip of wine, exasperated, "Heero believes he heard a voice calling out to him while we were being escorted to the palace after the speech."

The glare intensified, reaching molting capabilities, "I know what I heard!"

"He believes it was...him," the taller man continued.

Treize sighed and turned to his brother, facing Heero who continued to glare at him with equal annoyance.

"Do not say it," the king spat back, "I know what I heard Trieze."

The older man frowned, "You need to stop doing this to yourself. It's not healthy."

"Do not tell me what to do or how to feel. You know nothing of my loss!"

Treize sported an equally menacing glare, "You need to stop being delusional Heero!"

Une watched the siblings argue with alertness. She glanced over at their cousin Maxwell who was nursing a glass of wine and listening to the bickering with much interest. He glanced at Une and gave her a wink before returning his attention back to the two brothers.

Meanwhile, two others came in; linked arm in arm. Madame Une started to sip her wine as her eyes averted to the two newcomers that entered the dining room. Her eyes grew wider as the two closed the distance between the entrance and the table. The wine glass unconsciously slipped out of her hand and shattered on the marble floor.

The sudden sound startled the group, immediately silencing their bickering. They all turned their attention to the matchmaker as she stared at the two that finally stopped near Duo. Une was amazed as she kept staring at the newcomers; a man and woman.

Both with angler features and slanted eyes - just like Wufei.

"Madame Une, are you alright?" asked Zechs as he touched her shoulder.

Une kept her gaze on the couple - the man looked just like Wufei, but taller and leaner. His eyes were slightly more slanted which gave him a predatory look. Like Wufei, his hair was jet black and long with tanned skin. The woman next to him was the opposite in coloring but still carried similar features from the same gene pool. She would have looked like Wufei the most if it were not for her blue eyes and blonde hair. Even so, her face was the same shape as the pregnant mans' and so were her eyes.

Une cleared her throat, blinking suddenly as she took in the table's silence. She couldn't help but flush as she realized that everyone was staring at her in concern while a servant had already started sweeping up the glass and liquid on the floor.

"Forgive me your majesties," She apologized, "It's just that the newcomers remind me of someone I know."

The two sat down as Treize spoke, "It's quite alright Lady Une, you just startled us, that's all."

Duo finished his wine, "Allow me to introduce you to my fiancé Rein and his cousin Miss. Sally Po."

Une nodded politely, "How do you do?"

Sally gave a small smile, "We are well, thank you."

Une glanced at Rein, but got no response from the tall man. She couldn't help but smirk at his attitude, it reminded her of Wufei.

"I'm quiet curious Lady Une," started Sally as she took a sip of soup a servant had brought her, "Who is it we remind you of?"

Une smiled to herself as she glanced at Rein before going back to Sally, "A man that travelled with me and my apprentice, Dorothy. He's name is Wufei."

The table went quiet.

Une suddenly felt a tension starting to brew among all the occupants in the dining room. Even the servants froze as they stared fixedly at her in shock and disbelieve. Une turned toward Treize who seemed equally surprised by her answer.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from across the table.

Une looked toward Rein as the man glared in her direction, "What name did you say?"

The woman glanced around the dining room, "Wufei."

The whole table went into an uproar.

* * *

Wufei clutched his stomach desperately as he limped along the streets of Trop Peak. His water had broke, that he knew for sure, but the numbing pain he felt in his stomach didn't seem normal. When he fell on the street, the crowd had surprisingly dispersed and once the mass had dissipated enough, he went searching for Dorothy to no avail.

Through the pain of pre-labor contractions, Wufei tried to catch his bearings, compelling himself to limp to the nearest wall and rounded the corner. Relief washed over him when he recognized the street, he limped for a few blocks before he found a familiar building. The man crossed the street as quickly as possible and nearly threw himself at the door as another contraction hit him. His breath was becoming raspy and he felt near to fainting.

Wufei slid his body to the ground as he gasped for air - he barely heard the door open.

"Mr. Wufei?" he heard an old voice inquire. The man looked up groggily before feeling himself being helped up and escorted in the house.

"Master Winner! Please come down, we have an emergency!" yelled the butler. Wufei barely registered being placed on a couch until he found himself seated on soft material. There was a scurrying of feet and he opened his eyes to a summer ocean.

"Quatre," he said weakly.

The fair-haired man gave Wufei a wide watery grin, "We thought you were dead..." he began, "I'm so happy..." he touched Wufei's sweaty brow.

Quatre frowned, "How long have you been in labor?" he asked switching to 'doctor-mode'.

Wufei exhaled shakily. "Maybe 45 minutes ago," he whispered.

Quatre checked his pulse, "Does Heero know you're alive?"

"I couldn't get to him," replied the man feebly, "He was too...fas..t."

Quatre watched with distress as Wufei passed out, the contractions were defiantly not normal. Wufei had over-exerted himself, causing him to go into pre-mature labor.

At that moment, Trowa decided to enter, "Quatre what's going- is that...?"

Quatre nodded quickly. "Yes, it's Wufei," the man answered, "Help me take him to our guestroom. He's going into pre-mature labor."

They both worked diligently to maneuver the unconscious man to the guestroom, once there, Quatre ordered for plenty of pillows, towels and a bucket of warm water.

"Trowa, I need you to go and get Heero," demanded Quatre as he placed a wet rag on Wufei's forehead, "He needs to be here for this."

Trowa nodded quickly, his eyes still lingered on the pale face of Wufei. The man seemed to be pulling out of his unconsciousness.

"'T..Tr..ow..a?" Wufei whispered, slightly opening his eyes.

The brunette nodded. "I'll be right back Wufei," he replied before turning to leave.

* * *

Heero didn't know what to think or what to feel, he had given up on Wufei, and in his mind the man was dead. Yet, he was being told that his mate was still alive...and pregnant. Truthfully, Heero didn't know how to process any of the information- it just seemed to good to be true.

His mate was alive and well, he was also pregnant and having Heero's offspring.

"You said he looks like me?" asked Reign again, the man was currently grilling Lady Une with questions. After the initial shock, everyone seemed to have a mix of emotions when it came down to if Une's 'Wufei' was in fact their Wufei.

"There's a clear resemblance," the woman repeated, "You look to be from the same gene pool."

Heero had kept silent during the questioning, he was too afraid, too much in shock to believe it was true. Madame Une's apprentice, Dorothy, had arrived earlier through the questioning. The woman was a little shaken by the groups' aggressiveness, but had said that she had lost Wufei within the crowded streets of Trop Peak. This had caused Heero's heart to constrict. He didn't want to hope, it hurt too much.

"How did you lose this man?" he asked loudly, silencing all the other questions.

Dorothy cleared her throat and gazed down at the table coverings, "It looked like he saw something," she replied, "He was heading to the street as your carriage passed by."

Heero turned sharply to Zechs, "The voice calling my name..."

The platinum haired mans' eyes widened, "He must have saw you...then it really was Wufei!"

"Shit!" blurted Rein, "and she lost him!"

Dorothy gulped before looking at Heero thoughtfully, "He said he saw his mate once...in a memory," she started, "he said his mate had cobalt eyes..."

Duo sighed, "It has to be him."

Heero face remained like stone. "We need to find him," he said, getting up out of his chair. The others around the table followed in suite as he left the dining room. They all walked down the hallway to the castle's entrance.

"Prepare my horse," demanded Heero.

"Mine too! And Zechs, Rein and Treize of course..." chimed in Duo.

Heero glared but said nothing. The entrance doors to the castle opened and they were all greeted with a tired and slender man in uniform.

"Trowa!" called Rein in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The tall man stopped in front of the king, "Wufei's at my house...and he's about to give birth."

* * *

"Okay Wufei, push."

The Asian grunted as beads of sweat slid down his face. He could kill Quatre, he could kill Dorothy, but most of all, he could kill Heero. Right now, he was in immense pain and he would've passed out again but that wouldn't help his situation. They need to come out...NOW.

"Good job, just keep breathing."

He hated Quatre's voice. Wufei was sure it was the 'pain' talking, but it was hard to ignore.

"Get them out of me!" he growled, causing Quatre to jump. Wufei had almost felt bad at the outburst...almost.

"Push again Fei, I see a head."

Wufei breathed in deeply before pushing again, the pressure seemed unbearable. Then suddenly, he heard a soft wail. Wufei opened his eyes; he didn't realize he had closed them, from the left side of the bed he could make out a small person with thick black hair and wide cobalt eyes. A maid was holding the tiny baby and Wufei looked on in awe...until the next contraction hit.

"Wufei!" cried a male voice from outside the room. The pregnant man didn't seem to notice, he breathed in and out quickly before pushing again.

"Wufei!" the voice became louder. Sloe black eyes glanced towards the open door, then back at Quatre who was giving him a small encouraging smile. Wufei closed his eyes again and pushed.

"Almost there..." Quatre's voice was full of conviction, instructing Wufei to, "Keep pushing."

Wufei forced himself to breath as his eyes started to water, a stream of tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"You're almost there baby," whispered a voice next to his ear.

Wufei's eyes shot open as he gazed at cobalt blue, "Heero?"

The king kissed Wufei softly, "I'm so happy to see you, my mate."

Wufei gave a tired smile, "I could kill you right now," he replied and stared into his wolf's eyes, "I missed you so much."

* * *

Wufei woke up to fluffy cushions and a sliver of sunlight. He stretched, but immediately let out a painful groan as his body cramped. He opened his eyes briefly to a large bassinette standing right next the bed - he lifted his head up slightly to watch the triplets sleep.

They had slept through the night and Wufei was deeply grateful. From behind him, Wufei felt his mate stir and tightened the hold around his waist. Wufei laid back down as he turned his head towards Heero, enraptured in blue eyes peering at him hungrily.

The dragon pulled his wolf into a light kiss before he let Heero take over; the other man promptly deepened the kiss as he pulled up Wufei's nightshirt. Wufei sighed as his mouth was explored and legs parted. Heero started kissing and sucking down his neck as he pulled down his trousers, positioning himself at his entrance.

Heero pushed in and out, a torturously slow and steady movement driving Wufei over the edge - loving every minute of it.

"They're going to wake up," whispered Wufei, voice hazed over with lust, turning his attention to the three cubs.

Heero looked down at Wufei's lust-filled face. He was probably correct, the cubs would wake up, but Heero was a deprived man and if that meant scarring his children with images of sex, then so be it. Of course Wufei wouldn't allow that.

"I don't care," Heero taunted in reply.

Heero felt a painful tug on his hair, "Just because your top does not mean you can do the hell you want."

Resigned, Heero cuddled in the nape of Wufei's neck. "I love you," he said, pushing in deep, causing the man under him to mew.

Wufei growled, "Don't do that! They'll seriously wake up."

Heero suddenly stilled, eyes focused on his mate. Wufei squirmed at the lack of movement and glared at him, "...What?!"

Still, Heero didn't move, he kept a tranquil gaze on his mate, patiently waiting.

Wufei sulked and turned away, "Bastard..." he whispered.

Smirking, the wolf resumed his torturous rocking, slowly, drawing out each groan and shiver from his lover's body, causing the man below him to squirm even more.

Finally, Wufei gazed into Heero's awaiting eyes, "...I love you too," he said, lips curving shyly into a small smile.

With that confirmation of affection, Heero's face broke into a wide grin.

* * *

The End!

Thanks again for all that stuck by with me on this fic. Updates for 'The Rivalry Arc' will be posted soon.


End file.
